Honge juda na hum
by Anupama Mishra
Summary: Shreya has lost her memory or there is some plan jaanne ke liye go through story contains Dareya RAJVI and ABHIRIKA cute scenes but main characters are Dareya
1. Chapter 1

**I am once again here with new story hope u like it.**

**PLOT:All couples such as Rajvi,Abhirika,Dareya are married. Abhirika had a son named Adi nearly one year Purvi is pregnant about 5 months.**

**Now story.**

Shreya mom=SM, Shreya father=SF.

SM and SF comes running towards hospital whole Cid team is present there.

SM comes to Daya.

SM:Kahaan hain meri beti kahaan hain.

Daya signals towards Operation theatre she runs towards Operation Theatre she sees Shreya lying there comes towards Daya and slaps does'nt say a word because he knew that he deserved that.

SM:Tu usse shaadi kar ke apne ghar le gaya tha ye vaada kar ke na ki saari zindagi uska khayaal rakhega lekin tera farz bhi meri bacchii nibhaati rahii aur tu khara rahaa jab uspe hamla ho raha tha tune usse bachaane ki koshish nahii ki bol kuch to bol.

Daya is silent he even not showing any feeling to anyone.

Sachin rush to SM and SF to support them at that time Purvi entered.

Purvi:Rajat Shreya kahaan hain mujhe usse milna hain.

Rajat:Purvi control yourself Shreya Operation Theatre mein hain usse kuch nahii hoga mera bharosa karo.

Purvi:Tumne mujhe bataya kyun nahii meri dost iss haalat mein hain aur aap sab log mujhe batana bhi zaroori nahii samjha vo to Nivedita ne bataya nahii to mujhe pata hi nahii chalta.

All look towards Nivedita a new Sub Inspector in place of Purvi.

Rajat hugs Purvi and make her settle down.

Rajat:Kuch nahii hoga Shreya ko hum sab Shreya ke saath hain na.

Purvi hugs him back and starts crying on his soulder Doctor comes SF rush to him.

SF:Kaisi hain meri beti how is she?

Doctor:Dekhiye tension ki baat vaise to nahii hain she is fine lekin

Daya:Lekin kya Doctor kya hua Shreya ko aap kuch bolte kyun nahii

Doctor:Sir par chot lagne ke kaaran unhe kuch yaad nahii means she had loss her is temporary memory loss.

Daya:Kyaaaaaaa Par Doctor vo vaise to theek hain na main usse sab yaad dila dunga sab kuch yaad aa jaayega usse.

SM:Tu yaad dilaayega usse main usse tujhse milne dungi tab na tu usse milega hi nahii main apni beti par uske ateet ki parchaayi bhi nahii padne doongi aap me se koi bhi usse nahii milega.

All are shocked.

Acp:Dekhiye hum aapka dard samajhte hain lekin Shreya ko apne pati se durr karna ye galat hain please try to understand.

Salunke:Haan aap samajhne ki koshish kijiye jo hua wo ek haadsa tha issme koi galat nahii hain.

SM:mujhe kuch nahii sunna Doctor kya main apni beti se mill sakti hoon please doctor .

Doctor:Haan Sure lekin pyaar se please aap wahaan par aaram se.

SM and SF rush to operation theatre everybody surrounds sits near Shreya but SM orders him to go out of the room or she would create drama here without option Daya comes out of room Nivedita comes to Daya but Daya moves to room door he is hearing everything.

Shreya gently opens her eyes.

SM:Beta ab kaisa lag rahaa hain

Shreya:Main theek hoon maa papa aap tension mat lo.

Pankaj:Sir Doctor to keh rahaa tha she had lost her memory but she is fine.

Everyone look towards each other and smiles.

Shreya:Ye log kaun hain Maa ye sab kaun hain.

SM:Mujhe nahii pata aur vaise pata nah ii ho to achaa hain.

SM is about to speak anything but SF hold her hand.

SF:Shreya tumne inhe nahii pehchana.

Shreya:Arre haan ye log to Cid mein hain mera joining bhi hone waala hain na.

SF:Nahii tumhara join ho chukka hain ye log tumse milne aaye hain.

Shreya nodded and smiles to see each one there.

Shreya:Cid mein ek aur Senior Inspector hain na Daya vo nahii aaye.

Daya is about to come in room after hearing his name from Shreya's he hears.

SM:Nahii vo Nahii aaya aur aake karta bhi kya yahaan sirf Darwaze hi to todta.

Daya gets shut and goes and sit in runs to Daya to console him.

Daya:Ye kya ho rahaa hain Abhijeet jo hua usme meri kya galti thi Shreya ki kya galti thi sajja hum dono ko kyun mil rahii hain.

Abhijeet:Sab theek ho jaayega Daya Shreya ko sirf temporary memory loss hua hain Doctor keh rahe the hum usse phir se sab yaad dilla sakte hain.

Nivedita:Temporary memory loss.

Abhijeet:Haan par tum itna pareshan kyun ho rahii ho.

Nivedita:Pareshan main nahii to main to aise hi.

Looking towards Daya and put her hand on Daya's soulder.

Nivedita:Sir aap chinta mat kijiye sab theek ho jaayega hum sab hain na main hoon na aapke saath.

Daya puts her hand away from his soulder and move to other side and here everyone comes out.

Acp goes to SM and request to met Daya with Shreya but she denies it .

SF:Chalo ab ghar chalo.

SM:Main ghar nahii jaa sakti apni beti ko yahaan chod ke mujhe kisi par bharosa nahii hain(looks towards Daya).

Acp:Dekhiye aap ghar jaaiye yahaan par Taarika aur Abhijeet rahenge mera vishwaas kijiye.

SM denies but SF forces him and hence she goes with officers also gone there are only Taarika ,Daya and Abhijeet.

Daya:Taarika tum ghar jao Adi ko tumhaari zaroorat hain.

Taarika:Par Daya

Abhijeet:Daya theek keh rahaa hain Taarika tum ghar jao.

Taarika is going Abhijeet goes and kiss her forehead and console her and then she come at that time.

Nivedita:Daya aap chaliye main aapko chod deti hoon.

Daya:Main apni Shreya ko chod ke kahin nahii jaaunga samjhi tum jao yahaan se.

Daya sees from mirror of operation theatre Shreya is lying there.

**FLASHBACK STARTS.**

Daya:Shreya yaar meri blue shirt kahaan hain.

Shreya:Ye to rahii Daya maine nikaali to thii aap kya dhoond rahe hain itni derr se mujhe pata hain aapko kya pasand hain aapke bina bole hi pata chal jaata hain.

Daya:Achaa patni Saahiba to aapko yeh bhi pata chal gaya hoga ki aapke Pati ko abhi kya chaahiye(signalling towards his cheek).

Shreya blush.

Shreya:Kyaa mujhe nahii pata he comes towards in order to kiss her cheek.

Shreya:Daya kya Karr rahe ho koi aa jaayega and jerks him.

Here I want to say Duo lives in same house.

Daya:Kya yaar tum na tumhe nahii pata main kya keh rahaa hoon tum na lagata hain ab apne Pati ko bhool gayi ho.

Shreya goes towards him and tightly kiss him in his lips.

Shreya:Aapki biwi jaan de sakti hain lekin aapko bhool nahii sakti samjhe aap.

Daya smiles.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

Daya starts crying suddenly he notice his Shreya who is lying at bed and forgot about him.

**At Background plays.**

**Jo Bhi Kasmein Khaayi Thi Humne****  
****Vaada Kiya Tha Jo Milke****  
****Tune Hi Jeevan Mein Laaya Tha Mere Savera****  
****Kya Tumhe Yaad Hai****  
****Kya Tumhe Yaad Hai****  
****Kya Tumhe Yaad Hai****  
****Din Woh Bade Haseen The****  
****Raatein Bhi Khush Naseeb Thi****  
****Tune Hi Jeevan Mein Laaya Tha Mere Savera****  
****Kya Tumhe Yaad Hai****  
****Kya Tumhe Yaad Hai****  
****Kya Tumhe Yaad Hai**

Abhijeet comes and consoles Daya he starts crying in his soulder Nivedita is watching all this.

Daya:Shreya ne waada kiya tha ki vo mujhe nahii bhulegi kabhi bhi nahii.

Abhijeet:Daya shaant ho jao.

Then Daya noticed one of the woman holding his husband hand taking him to their house and remembers.

**FLASHBACK STARTS.**

Daya is gets shot and Shreya is taking care of even not sleeps in night All night she prays to god to save Daya's life. one month after operation Daya is not able to walk she makes him to stand she feeds her do all his work he has to only order her.

Daya:Shreya tum itni achii kyun ho Shreya mere liye itna kyun karti ho.

Shreya :Minister Sahab main aapke liye kuch nahii karti main to sab apne liye kar rahii hoon .

Daya:Thanks Shreya.

He puts his hand on her soulder this time she is not able to control hersef.

Shreya:Daya jaldi se theek ho jao tumhaari Shreya ko tumhaari zaroorat hain main tumhe phir se pehle jaisa karoongi bas tum haar mat manna Daya karoge na tum.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Daya:Haan karunga Shreya zaroor

Abhijeet:Kya yaar kya hua Daya .Daya says nothing and hugs him and he sits in chair.

**At Background.**

**Jaage Jaage Rehte The Khoye Khoye Rehte The****  
****Karte The Pyaar Ki Baatein****  
****Kabhi Tanhaayi Mein Kabhi Purvaayi Mein****  
****Hoti Thi Roz Mulaakaatein****  
****Teri In Baahon Mein Teri Panahon Mein****  
****Maine Har Lamha Guzaara****  
****Tere Is Chehere Ko Chand Sunhere Ko****  
****Maine To Jigar Mein Utaara****  
****Kitne Tere Karib Tha Main To Tera Naseeb Tha****  
****Hoton Pe Rehta Tha Har Waqt Bas Naam Tera****  
****Kya Tumhe Yaad Hai**  
Nivedita POV:Kya karoon chahe kuch bhi kar loon iss Daya ko to Shreya ke allava koi dikhta hi nahii aisa karti hoon aaj raat bhar yahin rehti hoon shayad iss ke dil mein jagah banna paun.

At whole night Daya is observing Shreya continuously and Nivedita is looking towards him Abhijeet is consoling Daya that's way night passes.

**Here I end my first chapter tell me how was it really bahut ajeeb hain na but I really want ki kuch different ho aapko kaisa lagaa ye bataiye reviews ke through all type of reviews are accepted and if u want to suggest then you are most welcome your reviews decide whether I continue or not.**

**To aage kya hoga Shreya ko sab yaad aayega yaa Nivedita Daya ko paa legi aur ye to pata hi nahii Chala ki shreya ki yeh haalat ki kisne Shreya ki mom Daya ko maaf kar dengi janne ke liye reviews then i update next chapter asap.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks who have reviewed in previous chapter a big thanks to:**_

_**DS fan,Pagli,Dareya,Duoangel95,Raveena Negi,Ritesh,Karishmaa,Sameera,Dareya789,Zoomra,Shilpa patte, ,Tapasya Anurag Verma tapy,Kattiy,Anujaim123,Krittika,Princess Angelina-Srija,Sundas.**_

_**And also a very big thanks to all guests in previous chapter there is typing mistake Purvi is 5 months pregnant yaar ok chaliiye ab go through the chapter.**_

After 10 days of Shreya is gone to hospital today she is going to discharge.

At duo house.

Taarika:Abhijeet chalo jaldi karo hospital chalte hain aaj Shreya discharge hogi.

Abhijeet nodded.

Daya:Koi kahii nahii jaayega Taarika.

Taarika:Kyun Daya Shreya ko kuch yaad nahii hain par vo ghar to aa hi sakti hain

Daya:Agar usse kuch yaad hi nahii hain to hum usse yahaan zabardasti nahii laa sakte.

Taarika:Par vo tumhaari biwi hain Daya iss ghar mein jitna haq tumhara hain utna uska bhi hain.

Suddenly door bell ring Taarika went to open cid team is there She welcomes them and makes Purvi to be seated.

Purvi:Sir aap log ready nahii hue Shreya ko lane jaana hain na.

Daya:Maine kaha koi kahin nahii jaayega.

Purvi:Par kyun Sir Shreya ko main manna loongi vo mere kehne par yahaan aa jaayegi.

Daya:Par uski mom to aane nahii dengi na.

Taarika:Bas itni problem hain hum Aunty ko manna lenge kuch nahii to vo Sachin ki baat nahii hua Sachin nahii aaya.

Rajat:Vo hospital mein hi hain

Daya:Par main nahii chahta ki Shreya yahaan aaye.

Taarika is going to protest meanwhile Nivedita enters.

Nivedita:Sahii to keh rahe hain Sir agar Shreya ki mom hi nahii maanengi to iss sab ki kya zaroorat hain.

Taarika:You shut up Nivedita and how dare you enter to my house get out main tumhaari shaql bhi nahii dekhna chaahti.

Daya:Maine bullaya hain isse.

Taarika:Daya tum jaante ho main isse pasand nahii karti phir bhi.

Daya:Taarika tum isse pasand kyun nahii karti iska reason to do and ye ghar mera bhi hain main kissi ko bhi yahaan bula sakta hoon.

Taarika had tears in her eyes.

Taarika:Right Daya ye ghar tumhara bhi hain iss ghar mein tum kissi ko bhi bulaa sakte ho lekin jiska iss ghar mein adhikaar hain usse nikaal nahii sakte.

Daya:Taarika mera wo matlab nahii tha.

Taarika:To kya matlab tha tum Shreya ko ghar kyun nahii laana chaahte.

Rajat:Yes Sir hum Shreya ko yahaan laayenge to wo kuch din mein usse sab yaad aa jaayega.

Purvi:Yes Sir its only a temporary Problem.

Daya:Tumhe kya lagta hain Taarika ,Purvi,Rajat main usse ghar nahii laana chaahta lekin main kya karoon uski mom nahii maanengi I know that aur ab main thak gaya hoon 10 din se main unhe samjha rahaa hoon lekin koi faayda nahii.

Everyone had tears in their eyes.

Taarika:Main samajhti hoon Daya lekin sab theek ho jaayega chahe kitna bhi bada andhera ho ek na ek din subah aati hi hain.

(She speaks all this looking towards Nivedita).

Daya:Nahii Taarika ab tumme se koi bhi nahii jaayega vahaan koi nahii main Shreya ko aur pareshan nahii dekh sakta ye mere bas ka nahii pehle bhi main Shreya ko pareshan kar chukaa hoon.

Abhijeet:Nahii Daya tum dono hamesha ek dusre ki himmat bane ho aur yahii kaaran hain ki itni musibat ke baad bhi tumhare rishte ko kabhi koi aanch bhi nahii aayi.

Daya looks towards Abhijeet with teary eyes.

Daya:Abhijeet kisko dilaasa de rahe ho mujhe yaa khud ko Shreya hamesha meri taakat bani hain main nahii.

Meanwhile Adi starts crying Taarika runs to him feeds him and comes back.

Daya:Aaj mere paas bhi mera bachha hota agar kaash main Shreya ke saath hota lekin main nahii tha.

_**FLASHBACK STARTS.**_

About 10 months earlier.

Its Rajat Purvi marriage everyone are busy in is at room making arrangements Daya comes from back and hugs her.

Shreya:Daya abhi tumhe pyaar sujh rahaa hain main itni busy hoon aur tum ho ki kaam karne do Daya.

Daya:Shreya kya yaar kya mujhe mann nahii karta main apni biwi aur bachee ke saath rahoon.

Shreya:Aapka bacha sirf 2 mahine ka hua hain aur aap hain ki aise baat karte hain jaise paida ho gaya hain jaaiye Adi ke paas baithiye dekhiye na Abhijeet bhaii kitni mushkil se sambhaal rahe hain.

Daya:Achaa jaa rahaa hoon par ek kiss.

Shreya:Daya aap jaaiye.

Meanwhile Nivedita enters. her eyes are red as she is too angry by seeing Daya hugging Shreya and talking about their noticed her and jerks Daya.

Shreya:Arre Nivedita tum yahaan.

Nivedita:Sorry maine tumhe disturb kar diya.

Shreya:Nahii Nivedita aisa nahii hain acha lo tum ye jaimaal rakh aao pandit ji aate hi honge main bhi taiyaar ho jaaon.

Nivedita:Why not zaroor.

Shreya:Aur Daya aap Nivedita ki help kijiye jaaiye yahaan se.

Daya:Vo bacchii thori na hain kar legi khud par main to apne aane waale bachee ke saath hi rahoonga.

Shreya:Daya main keh rahii hoon na jaaiye.

Daya:Kya yaar.

And Daya went with got ready here baraat cames.

Abhijeet runs to Shreya.

Abhijeet:Chalo Shreya baraat ka swagat karo ye to tumhe hi karna hain finally 1 hafte baad Taarika ghar aayi hain.

Daya:Boss lagta hain tumhe baraat ke aane se zyada khushi Taarika ke aane ki hain.

Shreya smiles and bang on Daya's soulder.

Shreya:Abhijeet bhaiya ye to mazzak karte rehte hain Adi ko sula diya hain maine main aa hi rahii hoon aap dono chaliye.

Shreya comes and welcomes Baraat. rasme had been done everyone are and Rajat are looking too marriage.

Abhijeet:Finally ye shaadi ho hi gayi.

Taarika:Chaliye aap mere saath.

Abhijeet:Kahaan .

Taarika:Abhijeet Rajat mera bhai hain unn dono ke ghar pahuchne se pehle humein nayii dulhan ke swaagat ke liye pahuchna chaahiye na chalo.

Abhijeet:Phir Shreya aur Daya akele yahaan.

Taarika:Haan Shreya ke liye Daya hain na aur usska abhi kahin bhi jaana sahi nahii hain aur vaise bhi raat ho gayi hain Daya Shreya ka khayaal rakhega tum chalo.

Taarika and Abhijeet went. Daya sits in chair holding his head.

Shreya:Kya hua Daya.

Daya:Shreya mera sarr ghoom rahaa hain chakkar aa raha hain.

Shreya:What tooo pehle kyun nahii bataya main Abhijeet bhai se keh deti woh kuch karte achaa rukiye main call karti hoon.

Daya(holding his head);Nahii Shreya rehne do tum medicine le aao theek ho jaayega.

Shreya runs to stair for getting she comes to hall she saw Daya lying at floor.

Shreya:Dayaaaaa

And she slips from the starecase Daya is at some senses but not able to caught cries due to severe pain but no one is there for her help.

After sometime Abhijeet and Taarika came and shock they goes to hospital where informed that Shreya had lost her comes in senses Doctor informed he had drink because of that he had not able to save Shreya.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_.

Everyone eyes are filled.

Daya:Taarika main kis haq se Shreya ko waapas laaon bolo hain jawaab tumhaare paas.

Taarika:Daya I am Sorry par jo hua vo ek haadsa tha iska matlab ye to nahii ki tum Shreya ko chod do.

Daya:I am sorry. lekin abhi main kuch nahii kar sakta please.

Daya moves from Sachin enters.

Taarika runs to him.

Taarika:Kya hua Sachin kuch kahaa Aunty ne.

Sachin:Aunty ne manna kar diya Shreya ko yahaan lane ke liye.

Nivedita became happy Taarika give her a look and she became normal.

Sachin:Par ek baat aur hain uncle ne Shreya ko Bureau bhejne ke liye haan kar diya.

Taarika:Matlab ye to achii baat hain hum sab milke Daya aur Shreya ko ek karenge.

Purvi:Right Taarika jaise pehle kiyaa tha.

Taarika nods.

Taarika:Ab tum jao Purvi baaki plan kal hi hoga.

Everyone stops Nivedita.

Taarika:Nivedita agar tum yahaan naa aao to tumhare liye achaa hoga.

Nivedita gives her a look and moves from there.

Taarika POV:Main tumhe Daya aur Shreya ki zindagi barbaad nahii karne doongi sab pehle jaise ho jaayega I know that.

_**FLASHBACK STARTS.**_

After miscarriage Shreya thinks that she is the reason behind that and hence remains wants to make Shreya happy hence plans to celebrate her birthday.

At whole day no one wish her she even not care about night when Shreya and Daya came to House they saw house is full of flowers Shreya became happy and everyone welcomes her and wish her.

Daya come from behind and wish her.

Daya:

_**tum ho subah ki roshni**_

_**Yaa phir jhilmil si chandani**_

_**Tum ho pyaari si dhun koi**_

_**Yaa phir sundar si ek pari**_

All:

_**Ye pyaar hi nahii misaalo ki ladii hain**_

_**Sach to ye hain ki tumsa koi nahii hain**_

Abhijeet brings cake and Shreya cuts eyes are filled with tears of joy and Nivedita is too angry.

Abhijeet puts his hand in Daya's soulder.

Abhijeet feeds him and says.

Abhijeet:

_**Kya kahoon kya ho dost tum mere liye**_

_**De sakoon jaan bhi apni teri liye**_

Daya:

_**Jee raha hoon main bhi to tumhare hi liye**_

_**Saansein chalti hain meri tumhare hi liye**_

All along with Shreya and Taarika:

_**Ye pyaar hi nahii misaalo ki ladii hain**_

_**Sach to ye hain ki tumsa koi nahii hain**_

SF and SM goes to Daya and feeds him

_**Damaad ho to aap jaisa sachaa **_

_**Insaan ho**_

ACP comes to Shreya and feeds her:

_**Acp:Aur bahoo tere jaisi ho**_

_**Iss ghar ki jaan ho**_

Taarika and Abhijeet puts Dareya hands together:

_**Ye rishta nahii hamari khushkismati hain **_

_**Sach to ye hain ki tumsa koi nahii hain**_

All: _**Ye pyaar hi nahii misaalo ki ladii hain**_

_**Sach to ye hain ki tumsa koi nahii hain**_

Rajat comes to feed both cake

Rajat:_**Mubarak ho aap dono ko ek nayii zindagi**_

_**Saare sapne sach ho jaaye ye dua hain meri.**_

Purvi comes to Shreya and feeds her

Purvi_**:tere such se hi kitani aashayein hain joori**_

_**Bane rahe tere jeevan mein such bhari ye ghari**_

Nivedita comes and feeds both.

Abhijeet goes to Shreya

Abhijeet:_**Rishton ko pyaar se bhabhi tumne sawaara**_.

Taarika:_**Jijaaji ka pyaar hain meri behna ka sahaara**_

Shreya puts Daya and Abhijeet hands together.

And feeds both.

Shreya:_**Dosti mein pyaar hain aur pyaar mein dosti hain**_

_**Sach to ye hain ki tumsa koi nahii hain.**_

Daya's eyes are filled he folds his hands infront of Shreya.

Daya:Sorry Shreya mujhse galti ho gayii I am too sorry main apne bache ko bachaa nahii paaya.

Shreya touches her hand and lifts her head in no.

Shreya takes her hand to his face.

Shreya:_**Mera mann jiska har pal**_

_**Gaa rahaa geet hain**_

_**Tareefon ke kaabil to mera meet hain**_

_**Duniya mein sabse achaa sabse sachaa **_

_**Mera hi pati hain.**_

Daya kisses in her head and hugs her.

All: : _**Ye pyaar hi nahii misaalo ki ladii hain**_

_**Sach to ye hain ki tumsa koi nahii hain**_

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

Taarika:Tumne saare rishte sambhale hain Shreya ab meri zimedaari hain main sab theek kar doongi Shreya ab koi tum dono ke beech mein nahii aayega.

AUTHOR"S REQUEST:YAAR GAANA ZAROOR PADHNA I KNOW SHAYAD THORA MUSHKIL HO BUT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT.

_**Finally ends this chapter hope you all like it yaar ab maine mehnat kar di hain lekin ab aapko bhi review karna padegha nahii to next chapter 1 mahine baad.**_

_**To aage kya hoga kyun Taarika Nivedita se kyun Gussa hain? Daya Shreya ke paas jaayega?Kya team members Dareya ko ek kar payenge yaa hogi Nivedita ki chalein poori jaanne ke liye zyada kuch nahii bas review kariye plsssss.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter a big thanks to:**_

_**Karishmaa,Duoangel95,DS, ,DS Fan,Dareya,SS,Navkiran,Ameera and Akheera,Dareya789,Ritesh7,Priya,Sneha,Amit,Sundas, ,Anujaim123,Zoomra,Krittika,**_

_**Kaittey,Tapasya Anurag Verma tapy,Princess Angelina SRIJA, .**_

_**And also a big thanks to all guests really i like that you like my selected song thank you to all of you.**_

_**NOW GO THROUGH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

_Nivedita:Sir aap yahaan kyaa kar rahe hain?_

_Daya:Kuch nahii aise hi vo Abhijeet ka intezaar kar raha hoon._

_Nivedita:OK Sir._

_She turns and comes to him once more._

_Nivedita:Sir aaj Shreya aane waali hain?_

_Daya:Mujhe nahii pata._

_Daya went to table and start doing his work and suddenly other officer enters._

_Dushyant:Good morning Sir._

_(Yaar in my story there is only 3 new members Pooja,Dushyant,Kevin are allowed)._

_Daya:Good morning Dushyant._

_Everyone comes to there desk and starts doing there work except Abhirika and Kevin._

_Suddenly Kevin enters._

_Kevin:Good morning to everyone with great heart welcome queen of hearts Inspector Shreya._

_Everyone looks towards him from his back Shreya enters with Abhirika._

_Everyone comes and welcomes her she also met to each other as she is meeting first to all of Acp enters._

_Acp:Good morning Shreya welcome to Cid Mumbai._

_Shreya:Good morning Sir._

_Acp by saying this move to his cabin now she comes to Daya._

_Shreya:Good morning Sir._

_Daya sees towards her lot of pain once more comes to his eyes and without uttering a word he silently goes from Bureau._

_Abhijeet and Nivedita follows Nivedita is at back and Abhijeet forward._

_Abhijeet:Kya hua Daya?_

_Daya:Kya hua tumhe jaise nahii pata kya hua main Shreya ko aise nahii dekh sakta she has promised me ki who mujhe shaadi ke baad kabhi Sir nahii bulaayegi dekho bhool gayi sab._

_Abhijeet:Aisa nahii hain Daya please control your emotions._

_Nivedita is hearing all this._

_Daya:Tumhe pata hain na uss din_

_**FLASHBACK STARTS.**_

_Shreya comes to Daya house._

_Daya:Shreya tum yahaan kis liye matlab koi kaam hain._

_Shreya:Nahii Sir vo aapne Divya se mujhe bachaya naa issliye thanks kehne aayi hoon._

_Daya:Oh uski koi zaroorat nahii tumhe abhi rest karna chahiye tha Shreya goli bhi to lagii thi._

_Shreya:Sir I am fine Goli to sirf choo ke nikali thi mujhe kuch nahii hua aap chinta mat kijiye._

_Daya:Shreya hum saath kaam karte hain chinta to hogi hi._

_Shreya has tears in her eyes._

_Daya:Kya hua Shreya tum ro kyun rahii ho._

_Shreya:I am sorry Sir aap meri itni chinta karte hain meri itnii fikar hain aapko aur main aapse hi jhoot bolti rahii I am sorry sir agar uss waqt mumma papa ki baat nahii hoti to main aisa nahii karti._

_Daya:I understand Shreya Its ok koi baat nahii tum tension mat lo lekin next time se saari baatein share karogi okk._

_Shreya:Yess sir main aapse apni har baat share karoongi I promise._

_Daya:Ye hui naa baat.I know tum apna promise kabhi nahii todti am I right._

_Shreya:100% Sir thanks Sir main apna promise kabhi nahii bhooloongi._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

_Daya:Dekho Abhijeet aaj vo sab kuch bhool gayii apne Daya ko bhi bhool gayi._

_He started assuring Taarika runs to Duo and Nivedita comes behind car hence she cant see her._

_Taarika:Tum log yahaan kya kar rahe ho._

_She sees Daya who is just looking to floor._

_Taarika:Tum dono andar jao ek case aaya hain main lab jaa rahii hoon aur Shreya ka khayaal rakhna aur Daya please usse ignore mat karna please abhi tumhaare aise aa jaane se she thinks that you are not a good guy._

_Daya:Yaa I am not good._

_Nivedita hears it and runs to bureau and Abhijeet are also coming from behind and she got struck with Shreya having two three files in her hand Nivedita falls and files also at her disbalances Daya comes from behind he caught Shreya by waist._

_Small eye lock Nivedita falls in floor and all the three files comes to her as at eyelock._

_Everyone enjoying couples reaction._

_At background music plays._

_Shreya has closed her eyes tightly she has holded Daya shirt too tight._

**Tu hi hai aashiqui**  
**Tu hi awaaragi**  
**Tu hi hai zindagi**  
**Tu hi judaa**

**Tu ibtedaa meri**  
**Tu intehaa meri**  
**Tu hi mera jahaan**  
**Tu hi judaa**

**Tu mere rubaroo**  
**Har shay mein tu hi tu**  
**Tu pehli aarzoo**  
**Tu hi judaa**

**Tu hi hai aashiqui**  
**Tu hi awaaragi**  
**Tu hi hai zindagi**  
**Tu hi judaa**

Nivedita jealous due to their eyelock shouts so that they come to real world.

Nivedita:Aah Aah mera pair

Shreya runs to Nivedita.

Shreya:I am sorry vo mujhe dikha nahii I am so sorry.

Nivedita:Just shut up dikhta nahii hain kya andhi ho.

Everyone looks toward her.

Kevin:Nivedita please dekh ke tum nahii chal rahii thi.

Rajat:Yess aur aise tum Shreya ko nahii daant sakti bhulo mat ki vo Daya Sir ki.

Shreya give a look to bits his tongue.

Daya:Shreya Nivedita se maafi mango and dekh ke chala karo agli baar se aisa nahii hona chahiye.

Shreya gives an unbelievable look to Daya.

Shreya:Par Sir vo main

Daya:Maafi

Shreya turns to Nivedita.

Shreya:I am sorry Nivedita.

And that way she got day a case reported everyone goes and at end case get solved when they all enter to bureau Taarika saw Shreya at deep thoughts she thinks may be she is upset she moves to her.

Taarika:Shreya kya hua pareshan lag rahii ho koi baat hain.

Shreya:Nahii aisii koi baat nahii hain vo main to kuch soch rahii thi aise hi aap yahaan ghar nahii jaana hain.

Taarika:Ghar hi jaaungi bas Abhijeet aa jaaye.

Shreya:Abhijeet Sir vo aapke husband hain.

Taarika:Haan aur ye Daya bhi dikh nahii rahaa tumhe pata hain kahaan hain.

Shreya(at anger tone);Mujhe nahii pata vo kahaan hain aur main uss Bevkoof ke baare mein kuch jaanna bhi nahii chaahti kahin bhi ho.

And that's way she goes out of Bureau with Sachin.

Abhijeet heard everything come and sees Taarika and put his hand on her soulder.

Abhijeet:Kya hua aise muskura kyun rahii ho vo Daya ki buraai kar ke gayii hain aur tum itna muskuraa rahii ho.

Taarika control her smiles and then tightly hugs Abhijeet.

Taarika:I am too happy Abhijeet.

Abhijeet:What tum khush ho tumhaari tabiyat to theek hain na.

Taarika:Main theek hoon tumhe pata hain Shreya jab bhi Daya se gussa hoti thi to usse kya bulaati thi.

Abhijeet recalls.

**FLASHBACK STARTS**.

After marriage of Daya Shreya.

Shreya is moving here and there Abhirika are seeting in sofa and noticing her movements and enjoying.

Taarika:Shreya 1 minute mein 4 baar clock ko dekhogi to time bhaagne nahii lagega baith jao Daya aa jaayega.

Abhijeet:Aur nahii to kya aa jaayega aao tum baitho.

Shreya:Par Abhijeet bhai hum sab log kabse aa gaye aur ye hain ki abhi tak nahii aaye balki keh rahe the aaj jaldi aayenge.

As she moves to sit Daya cames his eyes is giving mar gaya look to Abhirika.

Daya:Shreya vo I am sorry vo main late ho gaya.

Shreya:Kya late ho gaya pata hain hum sab kabse wait kar rahe the aur aap hain ki late ho rahaa tha to bol dete aur phone kyun switch off kar rakha hain.

Daya:Vo battery low ho gayi thi.

Shreya:Daya aapko apna bilkul khayaal nahii hain aapki jaan ko khatra hain jaanne ke baavjood aap kahii bhi nikal jaate hain ghumne jaaiye mujhe aapse baat nahii karni.

Daya:Shreya main to tumhare liye gaya tha.

Shreya turns.

Shreya:Achaa kyun?

Daya:Vo tumhi to keh rahii thi ki tumhe sapne nahii aate to maine socha.

Shreya smiles she thinks may his husband has plan a surprise for goes to Daya and going to hug him and she saw a book in his hand."sapno kii sachaai"written on it.

Abhirika sees it and smiles on foolishness of Daya.

Shreya:You bevkoof aapke bas kaa kuch nahii hain.

Abhijeet:ye kya hain.

Daya:Arre mujhe freddy ne diya hain.

Abhijeet:Aisa kaam Freddy hi kar sakta hain aur tu usse pyaar ke tips le rahaa hain pagal ho gaya hain.

Shreya:Pagal nahii ye bevkoof hain bevkoof.

And she moves daya follows her and scratches his head and move to Shreya.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

Abhijeet:Bevkoof

Taarika:Right aur abhi usne usse bevkoof hi bulllaya wow too romantic.

Abhijeet give her a unbelievable look.

Abhijeet:Tumhe ye romantic lagta hain maine tumhe aaj tak itne saare surprise diye tumne kabhi kissi ko romantic nahii kahaa aur Shreya ka bevkoof bolna tumhe romantic lag rahaa hain kahin uss Dr Salunke ne tumhe kuch khila pilaa to nahii diya meri pyaari taarika ji pagal to nahii ho gayii.

Taarika hits his soulder and both of them smiles and hug each other.

Abhijeet:Kaash sab theek ho jaaye main aise Daya ko nahii dekh sakta.

Taarika:Main bhi.

Suddenly they hear someone coughing.

Freddy:Sorry Sir lekin niche aapka rajat Sir and Purvi intezaar kar rahe hain.

Abhirika blush and then they went.

Rajat comes to Purvi.

Rajat:Tumhe iss waqt yahaan nahii aana chahiye tha Purvi.

Purvi:Aapko achaa nahii laga

Rajat:Bilkul nahii tum apna bilkul khayaal nahii rakhti ho Purvi.

Purvi make a face and looks towards ground a tear fall from her eyes.

Rajat understand that he had shouted too much and hence in little sweet tone.

Rajat:Mera matlab hain ki agar yahaan aa hi rahii to mujhe bata deti acha batao kya baat hain.

Purvi:Aaap niche baithiye.

Rajat:What beech road mein.

Purvi:Aap mere liye itna bhi nahii kar sakte and makes a puppy face.

Rajat sits she takes his hand too her somehow feels a jerk on his body.

Rajat:Ye to kick maar rahaa hain.

Purvi:Right pati Dev aapka bachaa abhi se football khel rahaa hain.

Rajat kiss on her belly and then struck on her wife's beauty.

**Aise kab jud gaye dil**

**Hotho pe khile sargam aage rab ki marzi aansoo de yaa khushi**

They were holding each other hand.

**Apni tizori se**

**Do dil bandhe ek dori se**

**Do dil bandhe ek dori se.**

**Oho Do dil bandhe ek dori se**

suddenly stops by coughing.

Abhirika and sachin and Shreya are standing goes and hug Purvi.

Purvi sees Shreya and forward her hand towards her Shreya also moves to her and they hug each other.

Taarika:Tum to chali gayii thi Shreya.

Shreya:haan phir bhai ko Purvi ji ka phone aaya to socha milke jaaon.

Purvi:Bilkul sahii kiya.

Shreya smiles.

Purvi:Daya Sir kahaan hain vo nahii aaye.

Abhijeet:Aaa rahaa hoga.

Purvi:okk

Shreya:Aaap sab log kitne ache hain lagta hi nahii ki aap log sirf ek jagah kaam karte hain aap sab log bilkul ek family ki tarah rehte hain kaash mere paas bhi aisa parivaar hota.

Everyone shook by her question.

Taarika:Tum bhi iss family kaa hissa hi ho.

Shreya give her look that she does'nt understand what she mean.

Taarika(too lighten the situation);Means aaj se tum bhi iss family ka ek part ho.

Shreya smiles and hugs her.

Taarika POV:Ye parivaar tumhaara hi hain kyonki iss ki neev tum hi ho pata nahii hamare saath hi yeh kyun ho rahaa had tears in her eyes.

Taarika and Shreya separated.

Taarika:Arre Daya aa gaye tum

Here Daya and Nivedita comes together.

Daya:Sorry vo main late ho gaya vo maine socha Purvi itni derr se khari hogi to bhook lag gayi hogi issliye juice laaya that um log bhi lo.

Nivedita:Main bhi Sir ke saath hi thii.

Taarika even not listens to her Abhijeet confusingly look to her that why she is not responding 's face is still out of world.

And he gives to he comes to Shreya he gives her but she turns her face to other Daya puts the juice at her hand and moves from there.

Shreya to Taarika(in low tone);Finally iss Bevkoof ko kam se kam Purvi ji ka to khayaal hain huh.

Taarika smiles on her childish behaviour.

And she finishes her juice and then everyone moves to respective homes.

**Finally ends this chapter now I have added trio couple scenes now expect from you a good response please cooperate if you want me too continue.**

**So what is going to be at next chapter kya Shreya Daya se nafrat hi karti rahegi?Kya plan hoga Nivedita kaa?Kya karegi Taarika sabke saamne?So jaanne ke liye REVIEW karnaa mat bhulna.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter.**

**Thanks to:**

**Neutrogina,Janvi,Ankita,DS Fan,Ayerad,DuoAngel95,Raj,Kia Mehra,Shilpa Patte,Ritesh7,Krittika,Priya,Dareya789,Dareya,Karishma,**

**Sundas,Princess Angelina SRIJA,Anujaim123,Zoomra,Kattiey, ,Tapasya anurag verma tapy.**

**And a big thanks to all guests.**

**Now a next chapter go through it.**

**At abhirika Room.**

Abhijeet:Taarika kya hua ek baat poochon means tum Nivedita se itna gussa kyun rehti ho koi baat hain kya tum chaho to mujhe bata sakti ho.

Taarika:Nahii Abhijeet aisa nahii hain vo main to bas aise hi main vo Shreya ke kaaran thora sa pareshan hoon bas issliye.

Abhijeet:Oh

Suddenly Abhijeet phone rings.

Abhijeet:Hello Sachin haan bolo.

Taarika:Abhi phone speaker mein karo na.

Abhijeet does that.

Sachin:Sir pata hain Shreya ne gaadi mein sabke baare mein pooch rahii thi.

Taarika:Haan to isme kya hua?

Sachin:matlab aunty ne usse hum sab ki buraai ki thi na to uski baat pooch rahii thi lekin ek good news.

Taarika:Kya kya

Sachin:Vo hum sab ko achaa maanti hain siwaay Daya Sir ke.

Taarika:Haan to Daya ne kaam bhi vahiii kiya tha chalo koi baat nahii.

And they cut the call.

Taarika asks everyone for Dinner.

Daya is eating quietly.

Taarika phone rings its Shreya.

Taarika:Shreya

Daya and Abhijeet looks towards Taarika she picks the call and kept it in speaker.

Taarika:Haan Shreya kya hua aur tumhe mera number kahaan se milla.

Shreya:Itne saare question ek saath ab kiska jawaab doon.

Taarika:Ek kaa to do.

Shreya:Haan aapka number Bhaai se liya tha aise hi phone kara koi reason nahii hain abhi aapse ek baat poochni thi.

Taarika:Haan Bolo.

Shreya:Vo mota aas paas to nahii hain.

Taarika and Abhijeet 's anger at third floor but he says nothing.

Taarika:Nahii

Shreya:Haan to achaa hain to aap usse meri taraf se sorry bol dijiyega.

Taarika:What tumhe sorry bolna tha.

Shreya:Haan to isme chaukne ki kya baat hain

Daya's face is much relieved.

Taarika:Par kyun

Shreya:Vo juice laaye the aur main tab bhi naatak kar rahii thi issliye aise nahii karna chahiye tha mujhe par isme meri bhi galti nahii hain vo subah mujhpe chillaye the kaise mujhe thora gussa aa gaya tha aur main raat mein sote waqt poorani koi baat dil pe nahii lagaati aap samajh rahii hain na.

Taarika:To tum ussi ko phone kar do.

Shreya:No ways main unhe tab tak mooh pe sorry nahii bolungi jab tak vo mujhse maafi nahii maangte bevkoof kahii ke ye sorry yaad dilaayega unhe unki galti ki.

Taarika:OK

Shreya:Bye

Taarika:Bye.

And cuts the in Daya face can be seen clearly.

Taarika:Ab dekho Daya Shreya ne bhi sorry bol diya please ab tum hamari madad karo na Shreya ki yaad daasht waapas lane mein please.

Daya:Maine manna kab kiya lekin hum karenge kya.

Taarika:Vo sab aap dono mujh par chod do.

**NEXT DAY.**

Everyone comes to bureau.A case reported hence they have to go at the crime spot.

Daya:Kab hua yeh sab.

Person:Saab hum to yahaan se guzar rahe to laash dekhi aur aapko bataane chale aaye.

Abhijeet:Acha jab aap yahaan aaye to aapne yahaan pe kisi ko dekha tha.

Person:Nahii Saab

Daya:Achaa aap jaa sakte hain

Everyone are searching Nivedita goes to Almirah and some files above it are coming to her noticed Shreya runs towards her shreya jerks her and then files comes to floor.

Everyone rush to their.

Daya:Kya hua?

Nivedita:Kuch nahii Sir vo.

Abhijeet sees blood in Shreya's hand.

Abhijeet:Khoon Shreya kya hua?

After seeing blood in Shreya's hand Daya rush to holds her hand tightly.

Daya:Dekh ke kaam nahii kar sakti ho dekho kitna khoon nikal rahaa hain kuch ho jaata to mera kya hota.

Shreya only seeing towards him.

Daya took out his handkerchief and tightly bind on her hand.

Daya:Sabki chinta lagi rehti hain bas apni hi koi fikar nahii hain tumhe

A cute smile comes in Abhijeet's is jealous of all this

At background music plays.

**Diljaaniya o mere Diljaaniyaa**

**Ye nazar jahaan tak jaaye **

**Nazar aaye tum vahaan **

**Ye nazar jahaan tak jaaye nazar aaye tum vahaan**

**Tumhi ho tumhi ho**

**Mere dono jahaan**

**Tumhi ho tumhi ho**

**Mere dono jahaan**

After sometime they caught the culprit and comes for lunch to canteen.

Shreya goes to take coffee but she is not able to pick 2 cups(one for her and other for Taarika) hence Daya goes there and helps her Taarika smiles on his reaction.

Taarika(to Shreya);To ab tumhe Daya kaisa lagta hain

Shreya:Ghatiyaa aadmi

Taarika:Kyun abhi to usne tumhaari help bhi ki.

Shreya:To kya hua ek sorry bol dene mein konsa vo 6 feet 2 inch se 1 feet ka ho jaayega.

Taarika:Vo bhi ho jaayega thora waqt to do.

Shreya smiles by seeing her.

After lunch everyone are welcome by Acp.

Acp:Aaj humein ek party mein jaana hain so aap sab log ghar jaa ke taiyaar ho jaaiye Daya address main tumhe de deta hoon tum aur Abhijeet sab ko pick kar lena.

Everyone went to home.

At Duo house.

Taarika:Aaj finally Daya ne Shreya ki help ki mujhe achaa laga.

Abhijeet:Mujhe bhi

Adi is sleeping Abhijeet goes towards him and kiss at his head.

Taarika:Aaj main Daya aur Shreya ko ek kar dungi dekhna tum

Abhijeet:Taarika dekho ye itna asaan nahii ahain nd please jald bazi mein kuch galat mat karna.

Taarika:Haan kuch galat nahii karengi aap nishchint rahiye.

Abhijeet kiss her forehead.

Abhijeet:Main bahut lucky hoon ki mujhe tum wife ke roop me milli.

Taarika:Main bhi kyonki tum mujhe mile.

They both hug each some one coughs they sees Daya there.

Daya:Agar aapka romance ho gaya ho to hum chale.

Taarika:Nahii mera matlab hain hum alag alag jaayenge aap Shreya Sachin Nivedita Nikhil Pankaj ko leke Rajvi and Kevin dushyant and Pooja hamare saath aayenge.

Daya:Theek hain

Everyone are present at Sachin house Daya came and each one comes to tries to sit at seat opposite to Daya.

Daya:Nivedita tum piche baith jao Shreya ko chot lagi hain usse aage baithne do.

Nivedita has no other option she goes and sit in back seat cursing sits beside Daya.

Pankaj:Sir vahaan khaane ko kyaa kyaa hoga?

Daya(smiles);Vo mujhe nahii pata Pankaj lekin agar tumhe zyada bhook lage na to mere hisse ka bhi khaa lena.

Pankaj:Haan Haan Sir aap haan kahiye bas main to aap aur Shreya dono ke hisse ka kha sakta hoon.

Shreya/Daya:Kyun nahii zaroor

Dareya looks towards each other and Nivedita getting jealous.

Nikhil:Shreya gaana chalaao

Both Dareya moves their hand and their hand touch each other and then they Daya on radio.

**Resham saa rishta hain ye**

**Saaton janam naa tute **

**Kaise chaand se alag hogi chaandni**

**Ek duje ki hum dono parchaaiyaan **

**Tumhi ho tumhi ho **

**Mere dono jahaan**

Dareya look toward each after sometime they reach to destination.

Everyone are enjoying party.

Rajat:Sir party bahut achi hain

Abhijeet:Haan so to hain.

Taarika:Abhi chalo hum dance karte hain

Abhijeet:Taarika yahaan sabke saamne

Taarika:Haan to aur kya chalo na please mere liye.

Abhijeet:OK chalo.

**At dance floor.**

Abhirika dancing together and they invites whole team.

Nivedita goes to Daya and ask him for dance first he refuses but at the end he goes with her.

Now Daya Nivedita,Abhirika and Kevin Shreya are dancing together.

Daya is continuously observing Shreya.

At background music plays.

**Hum Tere Binn Abb Reh Nhi Sakte**

**Tere Binaa Kyaa Wajud Mera.. **

**Tujh Se Juda Agr Ho Jaayengey**

**Toh Khudd Say Hi Ho Jaayengey Juda.. **

**Kyuki Tum Hi Hoo..**

**Abb Tum Hi Hoo..**

**Zindgi, Abb Tum Hi Hoo..**

**Chayn Bhii..**

**Mera Dard Bhi..**

**Meri Aaashiqu**

**i, Abb Tum Hii Hoo.. **

Now Shreya disbalnces and Daya leaves Nivedita's hand and hold her by waist cute eye lock.

**Teraa Meraa Rishtaa Hai Kesaa**

**Ik Pal Dur Gawaara Nhi. **

**Tere Liyee Har Roj Hai Jeetey Tujh Ko Diya Mera Waqt Sabhi**

**. Koii Lamhaa Meraa, Naa Ho Tere Bina.**

**. Har Saas Pay **

**Naam Teraa..**

**Hmm Kyuki Tum Hi Hoo..**

**Abb Tum Hi Hoo.. **

**Zindgi, Abb Tum Hi Hoo**

**.. Chayn Bhii..**

**Mera Dard Bhi.. **

**Meri Aaashiqui, **

**Abb Tum Hii Hoo.. **

Purvi:Sab kitna mazza kar rahe hain ek main hi yahaan baithi hoon.

Rajat:Main hoon na tumhaare saath to aisa kyun bol rahii ho.

Purvi:Tum to Dance kar sakte ho jao tum pregnant thore na ho.

Rajat:Main tumhe chod ke kaise jaaon.

Purvi:Mujhe bhi dance karna tha.

Shreya:Iss ke liye aapko thora intezaar karna hoga.

Purvi:Vahii to nahii ho rahaa Shreya.

Shreya:Ek idea hain Rajat Sir aap Purvi ko.

She signals him something Rajat understands he first ignores but at second he lifts Purvi in his arms bridal style and turns three four rounds

_**Tere Liye Hee Jiyaa Mai Khudd Ko Jo Yu**_

_**...De Diyaa Hai **_

_**Teri Wafaa Ne Mujh Ko Sambhaala Saara**_

_**y Ghamo Ko Dill Se Nikaalaa**_

_**Tere Sath Meraa Hai Nasib Juda**_

_**Tuje Paa Ke Adhura Na Rha.**_

_**.. Hmm Kyuki Tum Hi Hoo.**_

_**. Abb Tum Hi Hoo.. **_

_**Zindgi, Abb Tum Hi Hoo.. **_

_**Chayn Bhii.. Mera Dard Bhi.. **_

_**Meri Aaashiqui,**_

_**Abb Tum Hii Hoo.. **_

Now Purvi is make her sit.

Purvi:Thank you Rajat Thank you so much.

Rajat:Welcome Purvi anything for you par iske badle aapkko rest karna hoga promise.

Purvi hugs him.

Purvi:Promise.

Nivedita is jealous due to attraction of Dareya goes and takes some wine and put in Shreya's drink which is not noticed by anyone.

Daya:Sir party to bilkul jabardast hain.

Nivedita:Yes Sir bahut mazza aa raha hain.

Acp:Arre humaare liye hi to hain.

Taarika sense something wrong with Shreya and went toward her.

Taarika:Shreya tum theek ho.

Shreya without holding herself.

Shreya:Yes JIJI main to bilkul theek ho.

Taarika remembers that she calls her JIJI when she knew goes from Taarika grip and goes towards Daya.

Shreya goes and hugs him.

Shreya:You maana tum mote ho gusse waale ho lekin itne bure bhi nahii ho thank you patti bandhne ke liye.

And then she starts smilling and goes where Nivedita and Acp are goes and give a tight slap on her face.

Daya:Shreya ye kya kar rahi ho.

Shreya:Aap chup rahiye ye apne aap ko bahut samajhdaar samajhti hain sochti hain kissi ko pata nahi chala.

Daya holds her since she is disbalancing.

Daya:Kya nahii pata chala.

Shreya:Yahii ki isne meri drink mein kuch milaaya hain kehti hain dost hain aise to dushman bhi nahii hote tum(pointing towards Nivedita) kissi cheez ke laayak hi nahii ho you are such a bitch.

Daya:Shreya just control yourself sab dekh rahe hain just keep your mouth shut.

Shreya makes a puppy face.

Shreya:Mujhe daant sakte ho isse nahii.

Daya:Nivedita aisa kyun kiya tumne tumhe mazzak karne ke liye sirf Shreya hi milli thi mujhe tumse aisii umeed nahii thi.

Shreya:Tum bahut boorii ho and main tumhe sabak sikha ke rahoongi dekh lena sab dekhna.

Everyone look towards Nivedita.

Shreya disbalances and then comes to floor.

Daya holds her.

Daya:Nivedita ye kya pata hain na main Shreya ko aise nahii dekh sakta.

Nivedita(cries');No sir maine kuch nahii milaaya vahaan to main thi hi nahii thi vaise bhi abhi Shreya sirf se hi baat karti hain.

Daya gives a lemon juice to Shreya.

Abhijeet moves to Taarika.

Abhijeet:Ye kya kiya tumne Taarika.

Taarika:Abhijeet maine kuch nahii kiya main kyun drink mein kuch milaaoongi Shreya ke.

Abhijeet:Kyon ki tumhe bahut jaldi thi na ki Daya aur Shreya ek ho jaaye.

Taarika:Abhijeet! Main iss liye yeh sab karoongi tum soch bhi kaise sakte ho yeh.

Now Shreya comes in had heard little bit.

Shreya:Sir ne mere juice mein kuch nahii milaaya tha yahaan itne saare log hain kissi ne milla diya hoga.

Abhijeet:Tum nahii jaanti yeh to yahi chahti hi thi.

Taarika:Abhijeet Tum kya keh rahe ho tumhe kya lagta hain main Shreya ki dushman hoon tumne yeh socha bhi kaise tumhe tumhaari Taarika ka bharosa nahii hain.

Taarika cries and goes away from is little depressed due to this.

Rajat:Purvi tum tension mat lo sab theek ho jaayega.

Purvi:Hamare saath hi yeh kyun ho rahaa hain Rajat kuch achaa hota nahii hain ki pehle boora ho jaata hain.

Rajat simply hugs her.

Shreya goes to puts her hand on Purvi's soulder.

Shreya:Aap chinta mat kijiye main sab theek kar doongi.

Purvi starts crying due to all this.

Shreya wipes her tears and take her hand to her.

Shreya:I promise main sab theek kar doongi.

Daya and whole team looks towards her.

Shreya and purvi hug each other.

Daya POV:Shreya tum kyun itni chinta karti ho sabki main kya karoon main kabhi tum jaisa nahii ho sakta Shreya I am so sorry main dil se tumse maafi maangna chaahta hoon lekin jaanta hoon ye waqt sahii nahii.

Shreya POV:Chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye main and Abhijeet Sir ko ek karke rahoongi.

Nivedita POV(evil smile);Shreya kitne bhi vaade kar lo tumhaari Cid team ke ek ek members ko main itna rulaaoongi ki tum dekh lena aur ye Taarika to yahi deserve karti thi such a stupid tumhe aur Daya ko sapne mein bhi ek nahii hone doongi bhulo mat hukum ka ikka abhi mere paas hain mera master plan.

**Now finishes the chapter tell me how is Review frnds.**

**To aage kya hoga kya Shreya Abhirika ko ek kar paayegi?Ye Nivedita ke plan hain kya kya?Daya Shreya se maafi kab maangega aur aakhir kyun maangega jaanne ke liye next chapter tak wait karna padega and review karna mat bhoolna.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter.**

**Thanks to:DS FAN, SNEHA ,SRIJA-ANGEL OF CID, NAVKIRAN, DUO ANGEL95, JANVI , CID's FAN, DAREYA789,RITESH7, DAREYA, MYSELF-MY FIRST CRUSH, ANKITA ,KASHYAPRFG,**

**KIA MEHRA ,KATTIY, KRITTIKA,ANUJAIM123,SUNDAS,ZOOMRA.**

**Sorry if I have missed anyone name.**

**Thanks to all guests also.**

**NOW GO THROUGH NEXT CHAPTER.**

Taarika and whole Cid team gone to their house everyone at tension what had happen in party.

**AT RAJVI HOUSE.**

Purvi is at deep thinking she is looking totally out of the world Rajat who noticed it does'nt want her pregnant wife to take much stress in this time went to her.

Rajat:Purvi zyada tension mat lo sab theek ho jaayega main hoon na tumhare saath.

Purvi hugs him she is crying Rajat patts her head.

Purvi:Rajat mujhe pata nahii kyun bahut bechaini ho rahii hain jaise kuch bahut buraa hone waala hain.

Rajat:Aisa kuch nahii hain aissii haalat mein hota hain and meri princess ne mujhse promise kiya tha ki wo rest karegi aur tum ho ki aansoo bahaaye jaa rahii ho apne Rajat par bharosa nahii hain.

Purvi lifts her head in no.

Rajat:Kya bharosa nahii hain makes puppy face.

Purvi:Poora bharosa hain aap sab theek kar denge I know and jab tak aap hain main aur mera bachaa kabhi dukhi nahii reh sakte.

Rajat:So to hain Patni ji.

And then he lifts Purvi in his arms as bridal style.

Purvi:Rajat niche utaaro please kya kar rahe ho.

Rajat:Kyun darr lag rahaa hain apne pati se darr.

Purvi:Darr nahii lag rahaa hain lekin please niche karo na.

Rajat puts her in bed.

Rajat:Lo ab kar diya ab aap shaanti se soyengi koi tension nahii kuch nahii chaliye and he makes her slept in his arms.

**At Abhirika room.**

Taarika is sobbing Abhijeet goes to her holds her hand and she jerks it.

Abhijeet:I am sorry Taarika maine tum par bahut gussa kiyaa na main bahut buraa hoon na I am sorry tum chaho to mujhe maar lo lekin please aise gussa mat ho please mere liye.

Taarika:Mujhe nahii karni tumse baat main maanti hoon Abhijeet maine Shreya par kayi baar gussa kiya hain Aur kayi baar main galat bhi thi lekin phir bhi tume kaise socha ki main Shreya ko.

And she starts crying.

Taarika:Tum galat bhi nahii ho maine kaam hi aise kiye hain Adi ke aane ke waqt main kitni chidchidi ho gayi thi you know na.

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

Its about a time when Taarika is about 8 months pregnant one night at 1:00 she wake up and goes to Dareya room she knocks the door gets no reply again knocks the door no reply.

Taarika goes to room but she does'nt found anyone hence she goes and lifts Abhijeet.

Abhijeet:Sone do na Taarika kya hua.

Taarika:Daya aur Shreya room mein nahii hain kahaan gaye hain tumhe pata hain.

Abhijeet:Gaye honge kahin yaar tumhe kya.

Taarika:Tum samajhte nahii Abhijeet kahii wo musibat mein hue to humein unki madad karni chahiye.

Abhijeet tries hard so that she leaves the topic but she is too worried hence he had no other option he wakes up and goes out of house they have left there phones hence they had no other option.

Abhijeet:Shayad beach side mein ho.

Taarika:Nahii Abhijeet aise kaise ho sakta hain vo musibat mein ho sakte hain.

Abhijeet don't listen to her and moves his car to beach.

Here at beach.

Daya having his head in Shreya's soulder and crossing her from arms he kiss at her neck she shivers at his touch.

Shreya:Daya please chodo please raat bahut ho rahii and hum yahaan.

Daya does'nt seems to listen her he kisses on her neck passionately.

Shreya jerks him.

Shreya:Daya please yahaan to nahii.

Daya:Acha to kahaan pe romance karna zyada achaa hota hain aap hi bataa dijiye.

Daya pulls her to his arms He is about to kiss her in lips but she puts her hand in his lips.

Shreya:Daya please tumhe ye sab ghar mein karna hain to theek hain lekin yahaan mujhe bahut ajeeb lag rahaa hain hope you understand.

Daya puts her hand at his chest and caught her by waist.

Daya:Ghar mein hamari patni ko hamare liye time hi kahaan hain Din bhar bas kaam sab auraton ke pati hain jo apni patni ko time hi nahii dete and hum dete hain to hamari Biwi humein nahii deti.

Shreya had tears in her eyes.

Shreya:Kya aapko kya lagta hain main aapse pyaar nahii karti issliye duur rehti hoon aapne aisa socha bhi kaise mujhe nahii karne aap se baat aap bilkul ache nahii hain and she jerks him and move to other side of beach.

Daya goes to her.

He holds her hand she jerks it.

Daya:I am sorry Shreya tum to jaanti ho main har cheez ko lekar itna possessive ho jaata hoon aur tum roti ho to meri dil ki dhadkan jaise ruk hi jaati hain.

She puts her hand on his mouth.

Shreya:Shhhhhhh aaj bol diya aaj ke baad aisa sapne mein bhi nahii bolna nahii to aapka pataa nahii main zinda nahii rahoongi.

Daya:Ab aisii baat kaun kar rahaa hain.

Shreya takes some water from beach and then pour on his face.

Shreya:Aaap

And she ran from there.  
Daya:Achaa tum to ruko aaj dekhta hoon kaun bachaata hain tumhe mujhse.

Shreya is at Saari running and Daya following her.

**Rab Ki Qawali Hai Ishq Koi****  
****Dil Ki Diwali Hai Ishq Koi****  
****Mehki Si Pyali Hai Ishq Koi****  
****Subah Ki Laali Hai Ishq Koi****  
****Girta Sa Jharna Hai Ishq Koi****  
****Uthta Sa Kalma Hai Ishq Koi**

Daya finally holds her Shreya disbalances herself and Daya and Shreya falls on ground Shreya down and Daya above her Their lips are inches apart**.****  
****Saanson Mein Lipta Hai Ishq Koi**

Daya moves her hair coming to her face.**  
****Aankhon Mein Dikhta Hai Ishq**

Daya totally gone through passionately kisses her on lips she also loose herself totally.  
**  
****Mere Dil Ko Tu Jaan Se Juda Kar De****  
****Yun Bas Tu Mujhko Fanaa Kar De****  
****Mera Hal Tu Meri Chal Tu****  
****Bas Kar Aashiqana**

After 15 minutes Shreya stops him and they both come to real world Shreya tightly hugs Daya.

**Tere Waaste Mera Ishq Sufiyana****  
****Mera Ishq Sufiyana****  
****Mera Ishq Sufiyana**

Shreya:Daya main aapse bahut pyaar karti hoon lekin abhi humein Taarika ji aur unke aane waale bache ka khayaal bhi to rakhna chahiye hain na.

They both seperates from hug.

Daya:I am sorry Shreya I understand abhi mujhse zyada mere aane waale chotte bache ko tumhaari zaroorat hain.

Shreya:Right hum sab ka champion main uskaa bahut samay se intezaar kar rahii hoon.

Daya:Iss ke liye hamare bache ko intezaar karwaa rahii hoon.

Shreya:Aisa nahii hain Daya mere liye aapse aur hamare bache se barker duniya mein koi nahii hain.

Meanwhile Taarika and Abhijeet comes.

Taarika:Right Shreya tumhaare liye apne aap se aage koi nahii hain you are just selfish.

Shreya:JIJI aap yahaan?

Taarika:Haan mujhe tumhaari aur Daya ki tension ho rahii thi issliye aisi haalat mein bhi tumhe dhoondne nikal padhi lekin tumhe kissi cheez se farq hi kahaan padhta hain.

Daya is about to say something but Shreya stops him Taarika cries and ran from there Abhijeet had no other option hence he follows.

Daya:Tumne mujhe bolne kyun nahii diya Taarika aise kaise tum par chilla sakti hain.

Shreya:Daya aisii haalat mein ho jaata hain aur ye mat bhulo vo hamare kaaran yahaan aayi thi aur aap hain ki.

Daya:Par

Shreya:Par var kuch nahii chaliye ghar chaliye sab theek ho jaayega.

Daya and Shreya comes to Home Taarika is at room Abhijeet is outside as he is not able to understand how he control his wife?

Abhijeet:Aa gaye tum dono thank god yaar Shreya ab kuch karo nahii to tumhaari JIJI to kisi ko nahii chodegi.

Shreya smiles and went to Abhirika bedroom.

Shreya puts her hand on Taarika's soulder and she jerks her.

Taarika:Jaao yahaan se mere aur mere bache ki chinta nahii hain.

Shreya:Mujhe aapki chinta hain haan aapke bache ki nahii hain humsab ke aane waale cute se champion ki chinta zaroor hain.

Taarika smiles.

Taarika:I am sorry Shreya vo maine tum par itnaa gussa kar diya.

Shreya:Its OK JIJI mujhe bhi aapko bina bataaye nahii jaana chahiye tha.I am sorry.

Taarika is not looking towards her.

Shreya:Agar aap chaahe to main uthak baithak(sit ups) bhi kar doongi lekin ek problem hain phir aap ko kheer kaun dega.

Taarika:Tumhe kaise pata ki mujhe kheer khaani thi.

Shreya:Raat ke 1 baje aap mere room mein kheer ke liye hi aa sakti hain aap thora wait kariye main abhi banaati hoon.

Taarika hugs her.

Taarika:Thank you so much Shreya thank you.

Shreya went and make kheer for her and then serve her she become extremely happy and then went to and Daya are feeling happy as Shreya handle the situation so softly.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

Taarika(crying);Mujhe pata hain Abhijeet main bahut boori hoon .

Abhijeet holds her face in his palms and kiss her forehead.

Abhijeet:I am too sorry Taarika chalo ab smile karo and meri Taarika bahut achii hamesha dusro ke baare mein socha hain issliye main tumhe itnaa pyaar karta hoon samjhi tum ab mujhe maaf kar do.

Taarika hugs him amd says.

Taarika:Its OK but next time aisa kiyaa to.

Abhijeet:Nahii karunga promise.

Suddenly landline rings Taarika went to take the call Abhijeet foloows she reach to phone she remembers something and She and Abhijeet goes back to other room.

Daya goes and ups the call.

Abhijeet:Taarika tumne call uthaaya kyun nahii.

Taarika:Mujhe ek plan sujha hain.

Abhijeet:Means

Taarika:Promise me tum kissi ko nahii bataoge ki hamara patch up ho gaya hain Daya ko bhi nahii.

Abhijeet:Kya ye kya bol rahii ho.

Taarika:Haan I know Shreya mere ko aur tumhe ek karne ke liye hi Daya se baat kar sakti hain.

Abhijeet:OOho my smart wife.

Taarika:Thanks Perfect husband chalo innki baatein sunte hain.

Abhijeet:What?

Taarika:What kya humein pata hona chahiye ye hamare liye kya plan kar rahe hain.

Abhijeet goes in other world he got busy in his phone Taarika shouts.

Taarika:Idhar aao Abhijeet.

At call.

Shreya:Suniye mujhe aapse baat karne ka bilkul shauk nahii hain main bas Taarika ji aur Abhijeet sir ka patch up chaahti hoon.

Daya:To main kissi different language mein bol rahaa tha jo tumhe sunaayi nahii de rahaa tha.

Shreya:Yahaan main itni important baat kar rahii hoon and aap hain ki aapse achaa to main Purvi ko phone karti.

Daya:To kyun kiya bekaar neend kharaab kar di.

Shreya:You leave it aapko to main baad mein dekh loongi.

Daya:Dekh lena mujhe kya.

Shreya:Go to hell Mr.

Daya:Ussi se phone mein baat kar rahaa hoon.

Shreya:Bakwaas dreams and bad night.

Daya:Hahahaha same to you.

And they both cut the call.

Daya POV:Shreya tumhaare binna duniya koi bhi raat achii kaise ho sakti hain aur tumhaare binaa main sapne kaise dekh sakta hoon.

A tear fell from his took her photo.

**Tuj bin suraj mei aag nahi re**  
**Tuj bin koyal mei raag nahi re**  
**Chaandaniya to barse**  
**Phir kyun mere haath andhera lagde ne**

here Shreya angry with him took Cid team photo looks towards Daya.

Shreya POV:Akdoo idiot bevkoof good night bhi nahii bol sakte the vaise ye main bhi to bol sakti thi chodo main kyun soch rahii hoon iss baat ko.

**Haa tujh bin phaagun mei phaag nahi re**  
**Haa tujh bin jaage bi jaag nahi re**

Daya POV:Pata nahii kab waapas aaogi Shreya tum main bahut akela hoon.

he says by looking to her photo.

Shreya POV:Itnaa akela akela sa lag rahaa nahii kyun?  
**Tere bina o mahiyaa**  
**Din dariya rain jazeere lakdhe ne**

BOTh comesto respective windows and looks to moon and then each other picture and a small smile came to their face.

Daya POV:Kal hamari anniversary hain Shreya kaash kal main tumhaare saath reh sakoon puraane din yaad kar sakoon jo maine kho diye hain.

**Adhoori adhoori adhoori kahaani adhoora alwida**  
**Yunhi yuhi rahna jaaye adhoore sadaa**  
**Adhoori adhoori adhoori kahaani adhoora alwida**  
**Yunhi yunhi rahna jaaye adhoore sadaa**

Here Taarika looks toward Abhijeet.

Taarika:Inn ka kuch nahii ho sakta shayad ye plan kaam nahii ye ladna kab chodenge binnna lade to ye ek dinn bhi nahii bitaa sakte uff.

Abhijeet:Hope so ye plan kare.

Taarika:Yaa aur kar bhi kya sakte hain.

Abhijeet:Karne ko to bahut kuch hain.

Taarika:Not again Abhijeet mujhe romance nahii.

Abhijeet passionately kiss her also loose took her in his arms to the room and then private moment starts.

**AT RAJVI HOUSE**

Here at Rajvi house Purvi wakes up due to a dream.

Purvi:Aaah

Rajat:Kya hua Purvi.

Purvi:Kuch nahii aise hi bechaini ho rahii thi.

Rajat:Maine bola na Purvi itnaa mat socho aur tum ho ki.

Purvi:Main kya Rajat mujhe hamare Parivaar ki chinta karti hoon Taarika se phone par baat kar leti hoon.

Rajat:Nahii my sweet wife please aisa mat kijiye sab theek ho jaayega he kiss in her cheek in order to assure that everything would be fine.

Purvi:Rajat main romance ke mood mein nahii hoon Shreya ko call kariye.

Rajat:What Aunty gussa hongi.

Purvi:Aap mujhse pyaar karte hain na to bas call kariye.

Rajat had no other option he cant deny her sweet wife hence he calls Shreya.

Shreya:Hello kaun?

Rajat:Haan Shreya main Rajat vo Purvi ko tumse baat karni thi.

He kept his phone in speaker.

Shreya:Hello Purviji aap soyii nahii abhi tak.

Purvi:Mujhe neend nahii aa rahii Shreya mujhe Taarika ki chinta ho rahii hain.

Shreya:Mujhe bhi lekin maine call kiya tha unke ghar mein Daya Sir ne uthaya aur mere dimaag ki bhajiya banna di.

Purvi(smiles at her innocence);Aisa nahii kehte Shreya Daya Sir bahut ache haiin.

Shreya:Hahahaha world best joke chaliye ye chodiye aap so jaaiye hum kal sochenge ki humein kya karna hain.

Purvi:Sochna hi padega vaise bhi main nahii chaahti ki vo apni anniversary ke din ladein.

Shreya:One minute Anniversary woow ek bahut achaa idea hain aap sab ko bataa dena.

And she tell her idea.  
Purvi:Wow it is too good lovely ok bye.

Shreya:Bye

Rajat:Waise plan to achaa hain lekin kaam karega.

Purvi:Yes my dear husband and she kisses on his cheek.

Rajat:Achaa ab meri wife ko romance soojh rahaa hain haan.

Purvi:No no

Rajat kiss her head and then she hides her face in his strong arms and they both slept.

**Finally ends this chapter as per request I have tried to add romantic scenes of all couples but still I know it is not too good I 'll try my best to improve myself tab tak aap logon kaam chalaana padega.**

**Ok to ab aage kya hoga nivedita ka master plan uska to zikr bhi nahii hua main concept se nahii hatii hoon bas I want to show each one you like kya Taarika ka plan Dareya ko aur paas laayega jaanne ke liye next chapter tak wait karna REVIEW IF U LIKE THE CHAPTER.**

**THANKS FOR READING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter thanks to:**

**Duo Angel95, Sneha , Ankita , Ds Fan , Mahesh , Raj , Cid's fan,**

**Dareya 789 , Sukhmani Kaur , Shilpa Patte , Mere Sapno ki Rani ,Kia Mehra , Kattiy, Dareya Rocks , Sundas , Anujaim123 , Zoomra .**

**Reenu:OK I'll see to it and yaa your idea is awesome.**

**Ritesh 7:I hope I don't disappoint you by this chapter also.**

**Princess Angelina SRIJA:Don't feel sorry dear.**

**Neutrogina: Sorry dear I have got review later on hence can't mention it.**

**A big sorry agar main kissi ka naam bhool gayii to.**

**Thanks all guests for review.**

**I hope zyada intezaar nahii karwaya.**

**NOW GO THROUGH CHAPTER.**

**Next Day morning.**

Abhirika got up and get ready for their respective is near mirror applying makeup Abhijeet went to her and kiss her in neck.

Taarika:Abhijeet please

Abhijeet:Haapy Anniversary jaan

Taarika:Same to you husband lekin aapko pata hain na humein kya karna hain.

Abhijeet:Haan my wife I know that.

They come out of room Taarika is not looking at Abhijeet and Abhijeet is seeing at other side Daya notice it.

Daya:Good morning Boss and Taarikaaji

Taarika:Good morning Daya.

Daya:Coffee banni hain aayiye baithiye.

Taarika:Nahii mujhe lab jaana hain.

Abhijeet:Aur mujhe bureau.

Daya:Par

As he would say anything both went from there as they go a hand comes to Daya soulder.

Person:Happy Anniversary

Daya:Same to you Shreya.

Shreya:What?

Daya:Nothing aise hi.

Purvi:Kya hua?

Rajat:Tum kya keh rahii thi Shreya?

Shreya:Happy Anniversary bhi wish nahii kiya dono ne ek doosre ko.

Daya:Haan vo to hain zyada hi gussa hain Shayad.

Sachin:Honge hi itna zyada gussa jo kiya tha Abhijeet sir ne.

Shreya:Vo bhi meri wajah se.

Tears comes to her eyes Daya put his hand on her soulder.

Daya:It is only a misunderstanding ab aage kya karna hain bureau nahii chalna.

Shreya:Chalna hain Sir nahii to Abhijeet Sir ko shaq ho jaayega.

Daya:Haan ye to hain.

Purvi:Aap jaaiye main taiyaari kar loongi.

Rajat:Oho meri jhaasi ki raani apni haalat dekhi hain.

Dareya smiles looking towards each other but as they notice Sachin looking towards them they changed glances.

Suddenly they hear voices of footsteps.

Shreya:Kahii Abhijeet Sir aur Taarika ji vaapas aa to nahii gaye.

Daya:Oh no tum log chupo.

Shreya:haan

Everyone goes and hides Sachin and Shreya at Abhirika room and Rajvi at Dareya room.

**At Dareya room.**

Purvi:Kya kya karna par rahaa hain inhe ladne ki zaroorat kya thi.

Rajat:Haan so to hain nahii to main apni biwi ke saath abhi romance kar rahaa hota.

Purvi:Rajat

Rajat:Shhhhh itna achaa time mila hain aise gawaaunga thore hi.

And he starts kissing Purvi.

**Here at hall.**

Daya:Arre tum yahaan phir se.

Taarika:Vo main mobile bhool gayii thi.

Daya looks that she were going to her room.

Daya:Ruko

Taarika stops and turns to him.

Taarika:Kya hua Daya?

Daya:Vo kuch nahii mera matlab hain ki.

Taarika:Daya hum mazzak baad mein karenge.

Taarika opens her rooms gate follows as he enters he saw Sachin behind the door and signals him hence he rans from there.

Sachin comes to Dareya room he directly comes to room and sees Rajvi kissing each other he coughs and turns.

Rajat leaves Purvi and they come to normal world.

Rajat:Tum yahaan Sachin.

Sacin:Vo main Taarika uss room mein aa gayi thi.

Purvi:Achaa (in normal tone) Kya?(as she understand matter).

Sachin:Haan.

Rajat Purvi looks towards each other.

**At Abhirika room.**

Taarika:Mobile rakha kahaan hain maine mill nahii rahaa.

Daya saw Shreya through mirror signalling that mobile is at Table he took it and goes to Taarika.

Daya:Taarika yeh rahaa mobile lo aur jaao.

Taarika:Daya main jaa hi rahii hoon aise kyun keh rahe ho.

Suddenly a lizard comes where Shreya is standing.

Shreya:Chiiiiiiiiiiii

Daya gives mar gaya look Taarika is shocked.

Taarika:Ye awaaz kahaan se aayi?

Daya:Kahin se nahii Billi hogi.

Taarika:Daya billi Chii kab se bol ne lag gayii.

Shreya kept her hand in her mouth.

Daya:New generation ki billi hain Taarika bakwaas karti rehti hain.

Shreya gives aaj to chodungi nahii waala look to Daya he sees it through mirror He pushes Taarika and she goes.

At door Abhijeet is waiting for her She comes to him and hugs him.

Taarika:Hamara plan kaam kar rahaa ghar par hi hain.

Abhijeet:Mujhe pata hain.

Taarika:Kya matlab?

Abhijeet:Mera matlab hain ki Taarika mujhe pakaa pata tha ki yeh dono humein ek karne ke liye kuch bhi karenge aur lo dekho mera shaq sahii tha.

Taarika:Dimaag kiska iss plan mein laga hain Senior Inspector Abhijeet ki biwi ka .

Abhijeet:Oho so to hain to wife ji chale kahii chalke breakfast karte hain.

Taarika:Haan kyun nahii chalo.

Abhirika then went.

Daya goes to her She tightly hugs him but then understand what she is doing and then seperates.

Daya:Ye kya kar rahii thi tum Shreya.

Shreya:Aap ne mujhe billi bola.

Daya:Haan to.

Shreya:Main aapko billi lagti hoon vo bhi new generation waali uff aapko to jhut bolna bhi nahii aata.

Suddenly Sachin and Rajvi comes.

Rajat:Shreya kya farq padhta hain kya bola vo chale to gaye na kaafi hain.

Shreya:Haan so to hain.

Rajat:Aisa karte hain abhi hum bureau chalte hain.

Purvi:Haan aap log jaaiye main yahaan thori derr Adi ke saath rukti hoon phir lunch ke waqt aap log aaiyega to hum shopping ke liye chal lenge.

Shreya:Haan ye theek rahega.

Dareya and Rajat Sachin went to Nivedita is waiting for Daya her jealousy comes in third floor when she saw Dareya coming together.

Nivedita come in between.

Nivedita:Good morning Sir.

Daya:Good morning Nivedita.

Shreya:Good morning Nivedita.

Nivedita does'nt hear to it and goes from team comes there is no case reported hence Dareya tell everyone about their plan.

Kevin:Wow party phir to bahut mazza aayega I think ye idea zaroor Shreya tumhaara hi hoga.

Shreya nodded and smiles.

Daya:Haan aur humein yeh sab Abhijeet yaa Taarika ko naa pata chale aise karna hain.

Nivedita:Ok sir.

Daya:Humein abhi shopping ke liye jaana hain main soch rahaa hoon kyun na main Shreya aur Rajvi saath mein jaaye.

Nivedita:Sir kya main bhi aapke saath chal sakti hoon.

Kevin:Tum kya karogi Daya sir aur Shreya ko jaane do unhe privacy bhi…

He cuts his tongue and looks to shock face of Shreya.

Kevin:Mera matlab hain koi case aa gaya to.

Shreya:Haan Kevin Sir sahii keh rahe hain.

Nivedita(in clear tone):Main tumse nahii pooch rahii hoon Shreya.

Daya:One minute theek hain Nivedita chalo hamare saath.

Dareya and Nivedita went in same car Nivedita sits beside Daya and Shreya at back.

**At Shopping mall.**

Rajvi and Dareya with Nivedita enters.

Purvi:Rajat chalo vahaan dress le lete hain.

All went there all the time Nivedita comes between Shreya and Daya.

Shreya:Sir ye Saari sundar hain Taarika ji par achii lagegi hain na.

Daya:Tumhe jo theek lage wo lelo mujhe inn sab ke baare mein nahii pata.

Nivedita(cuts her):Nahii sir dekhiye naa kitna ganda colour hain bilkul ghatiya choice hain tumhaari Shreya.

Shreya looks down Daya notice it.

Purvi:Rajat vo dress kitni achii hain.

She tries to jump her legs slips but Rajat holds makes her stand nicely.

Rajat:Pagal ho tumhe o kahii laana hi nahii chahiye ab chalo ghar.

Purvi has tears in her anger goes from follows.

Everyone went to jewellery shop Shreya looks for one earing.

Shreya:Ye kitna sundar hain wow meri dress ke saath match bhi karega.

Daya saw her happy face.

Nivedita:Yaa Shreya lekin price to dekho.

Shreya looks towards price and it is really at high price that she can't afford it they end there shopping everyone comes to Duo house Cid team is all preparation.

Daya:Sir Abhijeet ko aapne kaam mein phasa diya hain na.

Salunke:Boss aur maine dono ko kaam mein phasa diya hain ek ghanta lagega unhe aane mein.

Daya:Good.

At Abhirika room Shreya is getting ready she is in black suit looking too beautiful.

Purvi:Kissi ki nazar na lag jaaye tumhe Shreya bahut cute lag rahii ho.

Shreya:Tum bhi Purvi bahut pyaari lag rahii ho.

Rajat hugs Purvi from behind.

Rajat:Aakhir biwi kiski hain.

Purvi jerks him.

Purvi:Mujhe tumse baat nahii karni Rajat.

Rajat:I am sorry na.

Purvi:Maine bola na.

Shreya notice that in her bag there is a gift.

Shreya:Ye kiska hain?

Purvi:tere bag mein hain to tera hi hoga.

Shreya:Mera kaise maine to itna chota gift nahii liya.

Nivedita:Itna chota gift tumhe kissi ne diya hoga vaise bhi tum aisa hi gift deserve karti ho.

Daya:Just shut up main chup hoon iska matlab ye nahii hain ki tum Shreya ko kuch bhi bolo Nivedita ye bilkul mat bhulo vo tumhaari senior hain.

Nivedita shocked having tears in her eyes.

Daya:Shreya agar tumse na bole iska matlab ye nahii hain ki vo akeli hain samjhi tum issliye agli baar se aisa karne ki himaat bhi mat karna.

Rajvi happy by Daya comment to in tears thinks Dareya need privacy hence goes door is still open.

Shreya:Thank you Sir mujhe pata hain ye ap laaye hain.

From door.

Rajat:Oho Shreya to badi samajhdaar hain.

Sachin:Behan kiski hain.

Daya:Your welcome khol ke dekho.

Shreya opens it and saw same earing she is observing at shopping mall.

Shreya:Ye to wahii earing hain.

Daya:Haan tumhe pasand hain na.

Abhirika are enjoying all this through window laughs.

Abhijeet:Mere bhai ko aaj bhi tumhari behan ki pasand ki fikra hain dekho.

Taarika:Hahaha theek hain theek hain itna udho mat.

Abhijeet:Kya bola tumne.

Taarika:Shhhh dekhne do na.

Shreya:Sorry Sir.

Daya:Sorry kyun jahaan tak mujhe yaad hain tumne koi galti nahii ki.

Shreya:Ki nahii karne waali hoon.

Purvi from doorside.

Purvi:Ye konsi galti ki baat kar rahii hain.

Rajat:Mujhe kya pata?

Purvi:Aapse poocha kisne?

Sachin smiles by seeing them.

Here Shreya continues.

Shreya:Vo Sir humne Abhijeet aur Taarika ji ka ek poster banaya hain na to main aapke liye bhi ek gift banana chaahti hoon.

Taarika:Dekho meri behan gift de rahii hain.

Abhijeet:Dekhte hain kya hain.

Daya:Kya?

Shreya shows him a photo of his childhood when he is taking bath.

Shreya:Ye waali.

Here both Rajvi and Abhirika starts laughing.

Daya:Shreya meri photo waapas do.

Shreya:No Sir aise kaise.

Shreya starts running Daya following.

Shreya:Sab ko dikhaaungi Sir chinta mat kariye.

Daya:Shreya tumhe to main.

Shreya:Kya main kya karenge.

Shreya comes at bed and Daya jumps to take the photo he falls on Shreya on bed and it cracks.

Abhijeet:Lo dono ne hamare kamre ka bed tod diya inhe to main.

Taarika:Abhijeet chodo na tum bhi na bache bann jaate ho.

Abhijeet:Ye to wahii ho gaya kare koi aur bhare koi.

Taarika smiles.

Shreya Daya at cute eyelock.

**Dil kahin jhukta nahii **

**Dil kahin rukta nahii **

**Chalta hi jaaye teri ore**

**Dil meri suntan nahii**

**Ho ho**

**Saari fizaaon mein hain**

**Mehki hawaaon mein hain**

**Mera aur tera fasana**

**Jaanu main bhi yeh **

**Jaane hain tub hi yeh**

**Jaane yeh saara zamanaa**

**Kabhi kam naa hongi yeh chaahte **

**Pal pal badhe ye hain mohabbatein.**

Daya and Shreya starts laughing and meanwhile Daya takes photo from Shreya's hand and ran away from room.

Shreya:Uff ab main kya karoon koi baat nahii aap ko sudharne ke aur bhi tarike hain mere paas.

Rajvi enter in room.

Purvi:Ye bed ko kya hua Shreya.

Shreya:Vo vo iss pe Haathi so gaya tha.

Rajat:What?

Shreya:Vo mera matlab hain ki hawaa tezz aa rahi thi to Daya Sir ka paanv phisal gaya aur bed toot gayii.

Purvi:Shreya hawaa tez aa rahi thi tum kya bol rahii ho.

Shreya:Vahii to nahii pata bas tut gayii na ab kya kar sakte hain.

Rajvi smiles seeing towards each went to Adi and starts dressing him Rajat comes in between.

Rajat:Main kar deta hoon

Purvi:Aap

Rajat:Haan main tumhe manaane ke liye kuch bhi.

Purvi:Achaa kariye

Rajat starts but mess all thing but does'nt able to make Adi starts her child crying Taarika starts coming but Shreya runs to him and takes Adi in her and Daya also smiles.

Shreya makes him dressed.

Purvi:Acha hua Shreya tum aa gayii nahii to yahaan log sirf rulaana jaante hain.

Rajat:Sorry kahaa to.

Daya:Kahaa to kya hua rullaya bhi to meri behan ko.

Rajat:Sir aap bhi.

Shreya:Aur nahii to kya Sir aapko Purvi ko aise daantna nahii chahiye tha she is your wife.

Purvi:Rehne do Shreya inhe kuch samajh nahii aata.

Daya signals Rajat.

Rajat:My wife my sweety I am sorry.

Purvi looks at other direction.

Purvi:Mujhe aapse baat nahii karni.

Rajat bends and kisses at her belly

Rajat:ab mumma ko to humse baat nahii karni to Papa ke jinne ka kya faayda.

Rajat by these words starts going Purvi holds his hand and hugs shakes hand for successful plan.

Abhijeet:Jaan andar chale yahaan machar bahut hain.

Taarika:OK husband ab chalte hain.

Now Abhirika enter to their home.

**So ends this chapter hope you like it main bahut try karti hoon aapko entertain karne ka but I know sometimes it is full of childishness but it is due to my age and I think according it hope you understand.**

**To aage kya hoga Nivedita kya Daya ka daantna bardaasht kar paayegi?Kya Shreya aur Daya kareeb aa jaayenge?Kiska plan kispe bhaari padega jaanne ke liye thora sa wait kijiye I would definitely come to answer your question.**

**So take care and good bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter thanks to:**

**Shilpa Patte , Anujaim 123 , DS fan , Navkiran Kaur ,Zoomra , Sundas , Priya , Krittika , Reenu , Dareya 789 , Confident girl 22, , DuoAngel95 , Sneha , Dareya ,Krk , Raj , Sukhmani Kaur , Ritesh 7 , Kattiy , Shreya bhandari , Srija.**

**Priyanka S:Hahaha she is villain so you can call her with any name.**

**Karishma:No sorry yaar hota hain I ka romance you have to wait one more chapter I think than a big surprise.**

**Tapasya Anurag Verma:Yaa that's from ipkknd well I am also a big fan of Arshi.**

**Got 27 reviews not to all silent readers as well as all guests.**

**Now new chapter hope you like it.**

As Abhirika entered to home lots of flower comes to their is enjoying all this happiness is clearly seen at her face.

All:Happy 2nd Anniversary

Abhijeet moves to his room without saying makes angry goes and sits in couch Shreya went to her.

Shreya:kya hua aapko yeh sab achaa nahii lagaa.

Abhijeet(shouts):Ye sab kya hain.

Team arrives there as they reach Dareya shock Rajvi giggles Taarika runs there.

Taarika:Ye kya hua ye bed.

Purvi:Iss pe hawaa tez aane ke kaaran Daya naam ka haathi so gaya tha kyun Shreya.

Shreya gives her unbelievable look and everyone smiles including Abhirika which makes Shreya to pass a smile.

Shreya:Vo kya tha na ki vo galti se bed tut gayii thi.

Taarika(laughing):Galti se

Abhijeet(Laughing):Daya naam ka haathi hahaha

Daya:Just shut up ab tum dono ki ladaayi khatm meri taang khichne ke liye sab ek team banna lete ho aur Shreya tum.

Shreya:Vo sorry Sir(and she burst out and starts laughing).

Now Abhirika comes to hall they were seated at sofa and Kevin comes to stage.

Kevin:So aaj Abhijeet sir aur Taarika ke Janamdin ke shubh avsar par oops sorry anniversary ke shubh avsar par hamari poori Cid team ki taraf ek chota sa performance jisse aap apne khoye hue pal phir se yaad kar sake hope ki aapko ye sab pasand aaye.

**Everyone claps and now act scene:Before marriage.**

**Pooja as Taarika and Dushyant as Abhijeet comes at lab Freddy as Salunke.**

Here Dushyant enters in lab.

Dushyant:To kya pata chala Taarikaji aapko laash ke baare mein.

Pooja:Abhijeet laash ko maaro goli kahin coffee peene chalein.

Dushyant:Wah Taarika ji Wah kya idea hain kyun nahii chaliye khoob enjoy karenge phir movie bhi dekhenge.

Pooja:Haan zaroor kyun nahii to chalo.

Dushyant starts going here freddy comes dressed as Salunke.

Freddy:Ruko kahaan chale tum dono.

Dushyant(makes face):Lo aa gaye pyaar ke dushman.

Freddy:Kya kya kahaa tumne?

Dushyant:Kuch nahii kuch bhi to nahii main to bas aise hi philosophy jhaar rahaa tha.

Freddy:Pooja mera matlab hain Taarika aaj tum lab mein raho mujhe kissi zaroori kaam se baahar jaana hain.

Pooja at shock.

Pooja:Kahaan Sir.

Freddy(blushes):Vo mujhe meri girlfrenid ke saath date pe jaana hain.

By these words Freddy and Dushyant looks towards each other and everyone claps.

Abhirika smiles softly.

Taarika:Maine aise kaam ke beech mein kabhi bhi movie ke liye nahii bola.

Salunke:Par tumhare Pati ne mujhe Pyaar ka dushman kayii baar bola hain sahii keh rahaa hoon na Abhijeet.

Abhijeet:Sir ye aap kya keh rahe hain aisa to kabhi nahii hua.

Shreya:Sir humein pata hain aisa nahii hua chaliye aage enjoy kariye.

**Now Act 2:Nivedita as Taarika and Pankaj as Abhijeet:At suhaagraat**

Nivedita is seated as new bride Abhijeet opens rooms door.

Pankaj:Vo main vo.

Nivedita:Kya hua Abhijeet abhi bhi harbarra rahe ho ab to hamari shaadi bhi ho gayii hain ab to bachpana chod do.

Pankaj:Haan Taarika ji to main ye kehna chaahta tha ki main aapse….

Nivedita:Kya main aapse.

Pankaj:Main aapse..

Nivedita:Haan aapse aage kya..

Pankaj:Kya main aapse khaana maang sakta hoon.

Everyone burst out by laughing.

Daya:Pankaj khaana kahaan se aa gaya yahaan.

Shreya:Sir shayad bhook ke kaaran isne saare dialog mix kar diye.

Abhijeet:Kam se kam main ye nahii karta.

And Nivedita and Pankaj comes out of stage.

**Act 3:At Taarika pregnancy.**

**Purvi as Taarika and Rajat as as Daya.**

Here Purvi is seated at in kitchen.

Purvi:Abhijeet main aaon yaa aapne saara kaam kar liya hain.

Rajat:No my jaan maine saara kaam ache se kar liya hain tumhe tang hone ki bilkul zaroorat nahii hain.

Purvi:Arre wah aap to smart hote jaa rahe hain good keep it up.

Suddenly Rajat phone rings.

Rajat:Haan Daya bol khaana le aaya tu.

Nikhil:Haan boss par kahaan se aaon baahar ke darwaaze se yaa.

Rajat:Nahii nahii boss tum vahii ruko main aa rahaa hoon.

Rajat rush to backdoor takes items from Nikhil's hand.

Rajat:Thank you boss.

Before Nikhil could speak anything door is shut on him.

Nikhil:Welcome and he comes out of stage.

Rajat went and puts each item at plate and rush to Taarika kisses at her forehead and then serve her.

Purvi:Vaise Abhijeet aaj to tumne kamala kar diya.

Rajat:Zyada taareef ki zaroorat nahii hain aisi choti moti cheez to main apni pregnant wife ke liye kar hi sakta hoon.

Rajat gives his proud look in which Purvi smiles.

Purvi:Vaise Abhijeet tumne kya kya banaya hain?

Rajat shock at her question.

Rajat:Kya kya banaya hain se kya matlab.

Purvi:Matlab paani ki tarah saaf hain aaj aapne kitne item banaye hain khaane mein bataaiye na.

Rajat:Chola chawal phulke Kheer bas yahii sab.

Purvi:Pati dev phir ye matar paneer kisne banaayi.

Rajat shocked.

Rajat:Ye vo main to vo.

Purvi:Boliye na Patiji mujhe pata hain ye sab aapne banaya hain lekin aapko pata hain na mujhe pregnancy mein kam meetha khaane ko kahaa gaya hain aur ye kheer to kitni meethi hain.

Rajat:Aisa ho hi nahii sakta maine hotel waale se kahaa tha kam cheeni..

And now rajat gives a mar gaya look to Purvi and that's how this scene ends.

Everyone laughs.

Taarika:Vaise aisa Abhijeet ne kayii baar kiya hain.

Abhijeet:Kya ye sab aapko kaise pata chala.

Daya smiles:Haay jisse tumne tang kiya hain ussi ne bataya hain.

Abhijeet:Daya ke bache ruk abhi.

They starts comes in between Abhijeet and Daya.

Shreya:Abhijeet Sir baithiye abhi main scene to bacha hua hain.

Abhijeet:Ab kya bacha hain.

Kevin:Baithiye to sahii.

**Act 4:Taarika and Abhijeet after 50 years of marriage anniversary.**

**Shreya as Taarika and Daya as Abhijeet.**

Shreya comes holding a stick in her hand and having other hand at her Back.

Shreya:Haay kahaan mar gaye Adi ke baapuji.

At this time Daya entered holding his specs carefully.

Daya:Kya hua jaan kyun subah subah dimaag kha rahii ho.

Shreya:Adi ke baapuji aapko koi hosh wosh hain yaa nahii din ke 10 baj rahe hain aur ab aap ghum ke aa rahe hain.

Daya:To kya hua abhi hi to ghumne ka mazza hain jaan.

Shreya:Sir ke saare baal safed ho gaye hain par pyaar karna nahii choda abhi bhi jaan bulaate ho padosiyon ne sun liya to.

Daya:Haay jaan hum hain naye andaz kyun ho poorana.

Shreya holds her saari pallu and smiles and blushes.

Shreya:Dhat ab to ye sab aapko shobha nahii deta.

Daya get ups and goes to her and picks her in his arms at bridal style.

Daya:Dekha jaan aaj bhi mujh mein itni taakat hain ki apni jaan ko palkon mein bitha kar rakhoo.

Shreya:Arre niche utaariye haay niche utaariye humein sharam aa rahii hain.

Daya:To sharmaao kisne manna kiya hain vaise bhi ladkiyon ko yahii aata hain.

Now Abhijeet puts his hand in his head .

Abhijeet:Ab ye dono phir shuru Taarika ji hamari acting khatm.

Taarika:Aur nahii to kya dono mein se ek ko bas hawaa chahiye hoti hain.

Shreya:What do you mean ki ladkiyon ko sirf sharmaana aata hain.

Daya:Matlab paani sa saaf hain.

Shreya:Mujhe nice utaaro tumhe to main.

Daya puts her at floor.

Shreya:How dare you haan tum se ek kaam to dhang se hota nahii hain and mujhe keh rahe ho ki main kuch nahii kar sakti.

Daya:Maine kab kahaa?And one minute tumne kya kahaa vo bed maine tod di haan main haathi hoon to tum kya ho billi.

Shreya:One second Shetty aapne mujhe subah billi kahaa tha main to gussa nahii hui.

Daya:To ye kya hain romance kar rahii ho mere saath.

Shreya is about to speak but Kevin comes between them.

Kevin in low tone:Hum Abhijeet Sir aur Taarika ji ke liye yeh sab kar rahe hain agar aap dono bhul gaye to.

Shreya understands that she had spoil there comes from everyone is gather with all who had act as Abhirika and starts dancing.

Pooja:

Pyaar **Hua****  
****Iqraar Hua****  
****Jeena Yahan****  
****Marna Yahan**  
Dushyant:

**In Bahon Ko****  
****In Rahon Ko****  
****Chod Yeh Chaliya****  
****Jaye Kahan**  
Nivedita**:**

**Mana Dil To Hai Anaari****  
****Yeh Awaara Hi Sahi**  
Pankaj:

**Are****Bol****Radha Bol Shangam Hoga Ke Nahin**  
Dareya:

**Har Janam Mein, Rang Badalte****  
****Khwabon Ke****Pardon****Pe Hum Khitle****  
****Hum Hai Rahi Pyaar Ke****  
****Phil Milenge Chalte Chale****  
****Hum Hai Rahi Pyaar Ke****  
****Dil Milenge****Chalte Chalte**

Rajat

**:Dil Ha Bavar Kare****  
****Kare Pukar Rab****  
****Pyaar Kisi Se Hota Hai**  
Purvi:

**Jiya Woh Jia Ab Bol Woh****  
****Dard Sa Dil Mein Hota Hai**

Daya:

**Tere Ghar Ke Saamne****  
****Ghar Banao Ga****  
****Toota Hi Sahi**

Shreya

**:Pal Bhar Ke Liye****  
****Koi Hume Pyaar Kar Le****  
****Jhoota Hi Sahi****  
****Jhoota Hi Sahi****  
****Haaye****  
****Jhoota Hi Sahi**

Abhijeet:

**Har Janam Mein****  
****Rang Badal Ke****  
****Khwabon Ke Parde Pe Hum Khilte**

Abhirika:

**Hum Hai Rahi Pyaar Ke****  
****Phir Milenge Chalte Chalte****  
****Hum Hai Rahi Pyaar Ke****  
****Dil Milenge Chalte Chalte**

Now everyone is enjoying comes with cake. Abhirika cuts it and feeds each other then other officers.

Suddenly light cuts.

Pankaj:Ye light ko kya hua?

Purvi:Pata nahii ye ho kya rahaa hain.

Sachin:Main dekhta hoon.

Daya:Sachin ruko main bhi chalta hoon.

As Sachin and Daya starts going lights gets smiles Nivedita sees a bottle infront of her and gets shocked.

Nivedita:Aaaaa

Daya looks towards her.

Daya:Kya hua Nivedita.

Nivedita:Sir ye to drug hain.

Taarika:Wah Nivedita tumhe drugs ki bahut pehchaan aisi hi bottle hain.

Nivedita sees her and it is clear for her that it is done by again everyone starts enjoying wents to Adi's room.

Nivedita POV:Ye Taarika na mera sabse badaa kaata hain isse chup to karwaana hi aur isse to main.

She goes to Adi and starts going through window but suddenly Adi starts comes to room and picks him in her arms Nivedita runs from there She starts conforting Adi she goes to shut window and suddenly Nivedita comes with whole team.

Nivedita:Sir(looking towards Daya) dekhiye ye Adi ko lekar jaa rahii thi maine kahaa tha na.

Daya:Ye kya kar rahii ho Shreya.

Shreya:Sir vo main to.

Nivedita:Haan bolo na chup kyun ho gayii yaa koi baat nahii hain karne ko.

Shreya:Sir main window band kar rahii thi main Adi ko lekar kyun jaaongi issme mera kya faayda.

Nivedita:Faayda to hain hi arre yahaan se paise aithna hoga.

Taarika:Shut up Nivedita Shreya aisa kar hi nahii sakti mujhe uss par poora bharosa tum chup ho jaao vo window band karne hi gayii hogi.

Abhijeet:Aur nahii to kya lagaa rakha hain tumne yeh sab Shreya kabhi Adi ke saath aisa kuch kar sakti hi nahii.

Nivedita:Mujhe pata tha aap log mujh par shaq karenge issliye dekhiye vo bag isme issne Adi ke saare kapde pack karein hain.

She shows that bag is out of window.

Nivedita:Sir Shreya pehle jaisi nahii hain ab vo badal gayii hain vaise bhi samay ke saath girgit apna rang dikhaata hi hain.

Daya:Nivedita chup ho jao usse bolne ka mauka to do.

Acp:Haan bolo Shreya kya hua tha.

Shreya(crying):Sir main yahaan aayi to Adi ro rahaa tha maine usse chup karwaaya aur window khuli dekhi to band karne chali gayi.

Daya:Dekha Nivedita yahii hua hoga Shreya lad sakti hain lekin kissi ka boora nahii kar sakti mujhe uss par poora bharosa hain.

Nivedita(looks towards Acp):Par Sir kya bharosa bag to vahii hain.

Acp:Ye baat bhi hain.

Nivedita:Koi proof hain tumhaare paas.

Shreya lifts her head in no.

Kevin:Dekho Nivedita bag kissi aur se bhi girr sakta hain isme Shreya ko galat thehrana sahii nahii hain.

Nivedita:Haan tumhe to yahii lagega tum dono ek dusre se pyaar jo karte ho.

Shreya:Bas please Nivedita.

Nivedita:Achaa to tum agar sahii keh rahii ho to yeh baat Adi ke sar par haath rakh kar kaho lo main to rakh ke kehti hoon.

Nivedita tries to put her hand on Adi's head .Shreya caught that.

Nivedita:Aah mera haath aah mera haath aah chodo Shreya.

Shreya:Hamari ladayi ke beech mein Adi kabhi nahii aayega samjhi tum .

She turns to other.

Shreya:Agar aap log ko lagta hain ki Nivedita jo keh rahii hain vo sahii hain to I promise main iss ghar mein tab aaungi jab main khud ko sahii proof kar doon.

Shreya goes to Taarika and gives her Adi and starts caught her dupatta.

Adi:Chachi…..

Everyone looks towards him a small boy open his mouth in defence of turns Adi is looking at her with full trust takes out her dupatta and starts going.

Adi:Chachi..

And Adi starts went from there.

Daya comes to hall annoyed by all these.

Nivedita POV:Bahut parr nikal gaye the na tumhare Shreya ab dekho main phir se tumhare pati ka vishwas kaise chinti hoon just wait and went to their house after that.

Abhirika at Dareya room.

Taarika:Abhijeet Daya kahaan gaya hain?

Abhijeet:Pata nahii tumhe kya so jaao abhi aa jaayega.

Taarika:Lekin

Abhijeet kiss on her head and she sleeps in his arms.

**Finally finish this chapter I know utna achaa nahii hain but anyways tell me how was it.I know maine Nivedita ka character kuch zyada hi negative dikhaaya hain but she is villain hence cant do anything.**

**To kya hua kahaan hain Daya?Kya Shreya tut jaayegi ab yaa Nivedita ko degi jawaab?Kya hain Kevin ka sach?Akhir kab khulega Nivedita ka sach jaanne ke liye thora wait and do review.**


	8. Meetha ehsaas maa banne ka yaa kadwa

**Thank you all to review my previous chapter.**

**Really due to some problems I cant thanks all by name so sorry for that may sab kuch jald hi theek ho jaaye tab tak aap logon ko kaam chalaana hoga I am sorry for this really sorry.**

**Now next chapter,.**

**2 weeks passes like this.**

Taarika:Abhijeet kuch socha bhi hain tumne.

Abhijeet:Kis baare mein.

Taarika:Kis baare mein se kya matlab hain tumhara Do hafte ho chuke hain Shreya ghar par nahii aayii 1 mahina hone waale hain Shreya ko kuch yaad nahii aaya aisa kab tak chalega.

Abhijeet:Jaan tum itni tension mat lo.

Taarika:Abhijeet ab bas main kaise bhi karke Shreya ko ghar laaungi I know Acp sir uss Nivedita ko kuch nahii keh sakte kyon ki vo Dcp sir ki beti lekin main usse darti nahii.

Abhijeet:Phir se Nivedita tum har cheez ka zimedar Nivedita ko hi kyun maanti ho.

Taarika:Vo Abhijeet main vo tumhe nahii bata sakti.

Abhijeet:Bina bole kuch theek nahii hoga.

Taarika:Abhijeet par.

Abhijeet went away to car for leaving bureau as he is getting late.

Taarika:Kaise bataon Abhijeet tumhe sab kuch.

FLASHBACK STARTS.

Its After Shreya's miscarriage she lives very silent she even not talk to anyone.

Daya one day comes and hugs her from kisses st her cheek.

Daya:Kya hua Shreya kya tumhe surprise achaa nahii laga tumhare liye hi to kiya tha hum sab birthday party jaisi meri phool si biwi ko pasand hain meri zindagi ko.

Shreya:Nahii Daya sab bahut achaa tha aur mujhe achaa bhi laga.

She patts his face in order to assure him.

Daya:To itna sad kyun ho Shreya thora time do main phir se sab kuch theek kar dunga I promise did'nt you believe on to abhi hi sab theek kar doon.

He again kiss at her seems to not interested in it.

Shreya:Nahii Daya main aap par khud se zyada bharosa karti hoon aap jaante to hain yeh.

Daya:Haan Shreya main jaanta hoon lekin tum sad rahogi to kaise chalega haan.

Taarika:Aur nahii to bhi to bhi tumhara hi beta hain to kyun itna sochti ho.

Dareya seperates they were blushing due to shyness.

Taarika:Ooops wrong timing I think.

Shreya:Nahii jiji aisa nahii hain.

Shreya hugs Taarika.

Shreya:Thanks JIJI thank you so much dekhna Adi ke kaaran main jald hi pehle jaisi ho jaaungi.

Taarika:I know ab main lab jaa rahii hoon Adi ka khyaal rakhna.

Like this time passes Shreya takes care of Adi Taarika does'nt worry about it because she knows that Shreya never wants to take Adi from is jealous of all day Taarika and Purvi went for shopping and when they come they saw water is running and Adi is at tub full of got scared.

Taarika:Adi.

Somehow Purvi and Taarika reaches to hospital and saves Adi's life after that when Taarika and Purvi reaches to home Shreya is crying badly Daya consoling is totally worried.

Shreya runs to Adi and tries to take Adi from Taarika.

Tarika:Dur raho Shreya.

Abhijeet:Kya hua Taarika aise tum Adi ko leke kahaan chali gayii thi pata hain Shreya kitna pareshan thi bechaari ne usse nehlana ko le jaa rahi thi.

Taarika:Nehlaane yaa maarne.

Shreya:Aap kya keh rahii ho JIJI.

Taarika:Kya keh rahii hoon tum Adi ko aise chod ke kahaan chali gayii thi pata hain Pani poora bhar gaya tha tub mein mera bacha marne sa ho gaya karti main.

Shreya:Jiji lekin maine to Adi ka tub mein rakha hi nahii tha mera bharosa kijiye.

Taarika:Please Shreya ab aur naatak nahii please aur sehan nahii hota mujhse main sab kuch seh sakti hoon apni bache ko aise nahii dekh sakti.

Daya:Taarika bas karo tumhe pata hain na Shreya aisa soch bhi nahii sakti.

Abhijeet:Aur nahii to kya main yeh soch bhi nahii sakta Shreya kabhi nahii kar sakti aisi laapar waahi.

Taarika:Abhijeet Daya tumhe mujh par bharosa nahii hain to Purvi tum hi batao kya hua tha yahaan.

Purvi:Taarika Adi yahaan tha zaroor lekin zaroori nahii ki Shreya ne usse.

Taarika:Bas Shreya Shreya bas karo kissi ko iski galti dikhti hi nahii hain main pagal hoon jo apne bache ke baare mein jhoot bhi jo apna bacha kho chuki hain vo kya jaane maa hona kya hota hain.

Daya(shouts):Taarika.

Daya:theek hain Taarika aaj ke baad Shreya Adi ko kabhi nahii poochegi khush bas yahii chahiye tha na tumhe.

Shreya:Daya kya keh rahe ho main Adi ke bina nahii reh sakti.

Daya:Mere bina reh sakti ho.

Shreya:Daya please aisii baatein mat karo.

She hugs him hugs her back.

Daya takes Shreya to her room Shreya is crying .at hall thinking all this Taarika moved to her room.

After one month Adi is about 7 months now.

Dareya and Abhirika went for a party after is standing having Adi .Suddenly a truck starts coming on her direction and She does'nt observes and Abhijeet are there for some notice runs to Taarika direction and pulls her with force and truck passes but Shreya slips badly on road.

Taarika:Shreyaa Shreya tum theek ho.

Shreya(not in senses):JIJI chinta mat kariye Adi ko kuch nahii hoga and then she closes her and Abhijeet takes her to hospital.

Doctor:Zyada chot nahii aayi hain bas chota sa ghaav hain ek do din mein theek ho jaayengi.

Daya:Bas ho gayii tasali tumhe Taarika maine kaha tha na ki meri Shreya kabhi kuch galat nahii kar sakti agar uss din vo Adi ko maarna chaahti to aaj apni jaan khatre mein nahii daalti.

Taarika:I am Sorry Daya I am so sorry main Adi ko dekh ke darr gayii thi.

Daya went to Shreya.

Taarika comes to reception and saw Nivedita talking with someone she moves to her.

Nivedita:Yaar kya kahoon ye Shreya marti hi nahii kambhakt kab milega mujhe mera Daya itni koshish ki iski himmat khatm karne ki yahaan tak ki Adi ko isse dur bhi kar diya lekin Daya aaj bhi iss par poora bharosa karta hain kya karoon.

Taarika shocked by her words when she turns she gives a tight slap to her.

Taarika:What the hell tumne yeh sab main abhi sab ko bataati hoon.

Nivedita:Bina saboot ke haan abhi to tumpe koi bhi bharosa nahii karega kya karogi haan sahii time ka intezaar karo doctor sahiba main chalti hoon.

By these word she went.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

Taarika:I know aaj phir wahi kiya hain tumne Nivedita aur main phir se kuch nahii kar sakti Shreya I know main tumhaari gunehagaar hoon lekin main sab theek kar doongi iss Nivedita ko to main.

By these thoughts Taarika goes to lab.

A case reported in crime spot.

Everyone are searching at crime spot.

Daya:Kuch mila.

Shreya:Yes Sir ye file milli hain isme saare impotant contact numbers hain.

Daya:Acha theek hain aur check karo.

Shreya:Yes Sir.

She is about to leave but her head starts spinning she does'nt able to control herself and falls Daya holds her.

Daya:Shreya oh my god she is not in senses Kevin paani laao.

Kevin rush and gives him water Daya pours some water drops on her face. Nivedita rush to her.

Nivedita:Shreya Shreya are you alright.

Shreya:Yes I am.I mean Sir kya main ghar jaa sakti hoon please vo mera sir bahut ghum rahaa hain.

Daya:Main chod deta chinta mat karo sab theek ho sahii se khaaya karo nahii to kuch ho jaata mere saath.

Nivedita:Sir aap kyun?

Daya(in harsh voice):Because she is my wife Damn you dont understand this I cant leave her in this state and please mere personal matters mein taang daalna band karo.

Everyone looks towards him with shock.

Daya:I mean vo meri colleague hain itna to kar hi sakta Nivedita vo main zyada bol gaya.

Shreya:No Sir I'll manage Kevin chod dega mujhe hain na Kevin.

Kevin:Yaa why not zaroor.

Daya:Ok araam se jaana.

Shreya:Yes sir.

Shreya went with Kevin.

**At Rajvi house**

Rajat comes and hugs Purvi from behind and kisses at her cheek.

Purvi:Kya hua Pati dev aaj bahut pyaar aa rahaa hain.

Rajat:What do you mean main hamesha tumse pyaar nahii karta.

Purvi:Oho aap to gussa ho gaye main to aise hi keh rahii thi.

And she place a kiss on his smiles.

Rajat:Maska lagane se main hospital nahii le jaaunga aisa nahii hain chalo ab hospital.

Purvi:Nahii Rajat ab main theek hoon.

Rajat:to subah chakkar kyun bahana nahii chalega chalo ab bas.

Both enters to City hospital.

Rajat:How you can do this you know na pehle meri appoinment thi aapne kissi aur patient ko kaise bhej diya wife pregnat hain.

Nurse:Sir aap to aise keh rahe jaise duniya mein sirf aapki wife pregnant hain ek problem ho gayii hain emergency thi issliye aapko roka hain.

with these words she is smilling.

Rajat:Bahut hassi aa rahii hain haan.

Purvi:I am sorry Rajat lekin relax ek minute ruk jao.

Rajat:No one minute main dekhta hoon andar kaun hain.

As he enter he saw someone and comesback.

Purvi:Kya hua Pati dev ghabraaye kyu lag rahe ho.

Rajat:Piche muro.

Both turns.

Rajat:Shreya aur Shreya ki mom yahaan thi.

Purvi:What**?**

**At Bureau.**

Everyone comes for lunch after case finished.

Nivedita:Sir aaj mujhe kaam hain kya main half day mein jaa sakti hoon mujhe ek shaadi mei jaana hain.

Abhijeet(happily):Why not zaroor.

Nivedita went.

Daya told Abhirika about what had happened in Crime spot with enters with Rajat.

Taarika:Purvi tum yahaan kyun aayi rest karna chahiye tha na tumhe.

Purvi:Haan vo Doctor ke paas gayii thi to socha aap logon se milte chaloon.

Taarika:Achaa kiya.

Rajat:Vahaan maine Shreya ko dekha bechaari bahut bimaar thi kitni ulti bhi hui usse.

Taarika:Ulti hui means vomiting.

Abhijeet and Daya looks towards each other.

Taarika:Kahin Shreya pregnant to nahii.

Daya(shouts):Pregnant

Taarika(scared):Shayad Daya darra kyun rahe ho I am not sure these are symptoms of pregnancy.

Abhijeet:Oh not sure phir theek hain.

Taarika:Lekin agar aisa hua to achaa hi hain.

Daya:Aise kaise ho sakta hain.

Rajat:Kyun nahii ho sakta Sir Shreya aapse sirf ek mahine se durr hain usse peehle to aap dono saath hi the it is possible.

Daya:tum samajh nahii rahe ho yeh bahut badii problem hain.

Taarika:Kaisi problem 9something struck in her mind) one minute Rajat Abhijeet Purvi aur Daya jab tak ye pakka naa ho jaaye ki Shreya pregnant hain tab tak tum kissi se kuch nahii kahoge ok.

All:Ok.

Taarika:Daya Shreya ko phone karoon.

Daya:Haan Karo.

Taarika calls Shreya.

Taarika:Hello Shreya kaisi ho?

Shreya:Theek hoon vo bas Sir ghum rahaa hain thora rest kar loongi to sahii ho jaayega.

Daya:Hoga hi apna rest kahaan rehta hain tumhe.

Abhirika looks towards Daya and smiles.

Shreya:Vo taarika phone speaker pe kyun kiya.

Daya:Jisse main bhi sunnu.

Shreya:To suniye na kisne manna kiya phir chilaane ki auto matic machine on kar to main bimaar hoon aur aap hain ki.

Daya:Ok I am sorry.

Abhijeet:Get well soon Shreya.

Purvi:Vaise tumhe kuch khaane ka mann kar rahaa hain mera matlab hain kuch khatta.

Shreya:Nahii aisa kuch nahii hain.

Taarika:Ok Shreya take rest.

Shreya:Ok I will.

And she cuts the call.

After half an hour.

At Shreya house.

As Shreya enters to her is looking too weak someone closes the door with force and as she turns someone kept hand on her face so that she does'nt shout.

**So end this chapter sorry ki kissi ko naam se thanks nahii bol paayi lekin kuch problem hain kaan pakkar ke me how is this chapter i know its not too good but may Shreya pregnancy gives all of you a new hope.**

**To kya hua Shreya ke saath kaun tha jisne Shreya ka muh dabaya kahii Nivedita to nahii kyon ki vo Bureau mein nahii hain yaa koi aur jaanne ke liye thora wait kariye hum jald hi reveiew if you like this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all to review my previous chapter thanks to:**

**Confident girl 22 , Kattiy , Shannavi Dessai , Srija , Shreya , Krk , Raveena Negi , Dareya , Navkiran Kaur , Duo Angel , Priya , Navya , Karishma , Dareya reunited , Ritesh 7 , Zoomra , Shilpa Patte , Dareya and Abhirika , Sira , Krittika , Dareya 789 , Sundas,Ds Fan.**

**Getting less review feeling bored and tired also yup thanks to those who reviewed really all the guests and silent readers thanks to you also.**

**Now next chapter,.**

Shreya's mouth is covered by someone and holds her by waist she cuts the hand.

Person:Aaah maarogi kya.

Shreya:Self defence mein kuch bhi ar sakte hain darling.

Person:Shreya ki bachi tumhe to main.

Shreya:Daya please abhi mujh mein himmat nahii hain ki main tumhe koi jawaab doon so please tum chup raho.

Daya:Haan vahii poochne aaya hoon kaisi ho ab.

Shreya:Subah se ulti kar kar ke haalat kharaab ho gayi hain aur tum ho ki kaisi ho pooch rahe ho.

Daya:Shreya acha baba sorry maan bhi jaao Patni ji vaise hi iss naatak ke chalte hum milte kam hain aur jitney waqt milte hain utne samay tum gusse waali Shreya bann jaati ho.

Shreya:Kya karoon Daya main naatak kar kar ke thak gayi hoon ek mahina hone waala hain aur uss Nivedita ke baare mein koi khaas saboot nahii hain hamare paas.

Daya:Haan pata nahii vo Chudail dimaag laayi kahaan se hain koi sabot chodti hi nahii hain.

Shreya:Daya phir se chudail aisa nahii bolte.

Daya:Shreya tum ajeeb ladki ho duniy ki saari ladki apne Pati se chaahti hain ki who apni ore aakarshit hone waali ladkiyon ko sunaaye aur tum ho ki.

Shreya:Daya duniya ka pata nahii lekin mere Daya Laakhon mein ek hain unhe koi bhi sunaaye yaa vo kisi ko bhi sunaaye mujhe achaa nahii lagta.

Daya kisses at her forehead.

Daya:Yahii karan hain ki main tumhe sabse zyada pyaar karta hoon aur ye ek Nivedita kya duniya ki kitni bhi khoobsurat ladki aa jaaye meri Shreya se zyada khoobsurat koi ho hi nahii sakta.I love you.

Shreya hugs him back.

Shreya:Thanks daya vaise tum iss waqt kyun aaye koi khaas baat.

Daya:Haan vo Rajat ne tumhe pregnancy department mein dekha to.

Shreya:Haan I think shayad aisa hain maine repot di hain kal tak result aayega vaise ghar pe test kiya tha its confirm.

Shreya smiles Daya look little tensed.

Shreya:Kya hua Daya tum khush nahii hamara bacha Daya.

Daya:Ye kaise ho gaya itni badii galti kaise ho gayi mujhse.

Shreya:What aapko ye galti lagti hain.

Daya comes to real world.

Daya:No Shreya mera vo matlab nahii tha.

Shreya picks up a cousion and throw at his face.

Shreya:To kya matlab tha hamara bacha galti himmat kaise hui aapki aaj to main aapko.

Shreya starts picking up each thing and throwing on him he is defending himself.

Shreya:Saare aadmi ek jaise hote hain unhe bache pasand nahii hote aur agar pasand nahii hote to laate kyun ho aap bahut boore hain.

Daya:Shreya mera wo matlab nahii tha kya bole jaa rahi ho aur samaan rakho nahi to.

Shreya:Nahii to kya.

Daya holds both her hand tightly and push her towards wall.

Shreya:Chodiye mujhe aapse main koi baat nahi karna chahti jaaiye yahaan se.

Daya:Chilla kyun rahii ho kissi ne sun liya to.

Shreya(shouts):To ab main chilla nahii sakti kya?

Daya puts his lips on her and starts kissing her passionetly until she stops talking totally after that Shreya jerks him.

Daya:Shreya mera wo matlab nahii tha.

Shreya:To aisa kyun bola ki aapse galti ho gayii.

Daya comes and hugs her tightly and she starts crying.

Shreya:Daya you know na main apna pehla bacha main kuch aur nahii khona chahti.

Daya:Vahi keh rahaa hoon Shreya hamare pehle bache ki tarah iss par bhi Nivedita ne kuch kiya to.

Shreya:Nahii Daya main yeh bacha nahii kho sakti please Daya promise me ki tum mujhe chod ke kahii nahii jaaoge.

Daya:I promise tumhe chod ke main kahaan jaa sakta hoon.

There is sudden knock in door.

Shreya's mom:Shreya main hoon.

Shreya goes and opens gate.

Daya goes and takes blessing.

Daya:Maaji mujhe kyun bulaaya?

Shreya's mom:Beta tmhaari biwi mujhse sambhal nahii rahi thi to majbooran call karna para madam subah se 15 baar ultiyaan kar chuki hain par kuch khaaya nahii hain aisa rahaa to kya hoga.

Daya:Shreya ye main kya sun rahaa hoon abhi to tumhe hamare bache ki itni fikar thi aur apna khayaal nahii rakh rahii ho.

Shreya(innocent tone):Daya mujhe yahaan nahii rehna please mujhe ghar le chalo.

Shreya's mom:Dekha beta ye tumhaare Abhijeet aur Kevin ke saare plan ko kharaab kar degi agar yahii haal rahaa to.

Shreya:Mumma mujhe kuch nahii chahiye mujhe Nivedita ko sazza nahii dilaani bas apna parivaar chahiye.

Daya:Shreya vahii kar rahe hain hum tumne dekha na kitne asaani se humne Taarika ko ehsaas dilaaya uski galti ka.

Shreya:Daya Taarika JIJI ne kuch galat nahii kara tha jisne kiya hain uske khilaaf hamare paas saboot hi nahii hain.

Door bell rang.

Shreya's mom:Beta main jaa rahii hoon Shreya gate band kar lo aur ye khaana khatam karwaao Daya.

Shreya closes the door.

Daya:Shreya aao khaana khaao.

Shreya:Daya mujhe bhook nahii hain.

Daya:Shreya kya bachpana hain yeh haan bhook nahii hain haan khana nahii khaaogi to himmat kaise laaogi abhi humein bahut bada badla lena hain.

Shreya:Mujhe nahii lena badla.

Daya:Shreya acha Purvi se baat karlo acha lagega.

He dials number and calls her.

On call.

Purvi:Hello Shreya kaisi hain ab aur Daya Sir aap phir wahaan.

Daya:Kya karoon tumhaari dost ke bahot nakhre hain.

Purvi:Shaadi ki hain to nakhre to sehne hi honge.

Shreya:Aur nahii to kya bolte to aise hain jaise din bhar mera khayaal rakhte hain.

Purvi:Oho itna gussa kyun kar rahi ho.

Daya:Khaana bh nahii khaaya madam ne.

Purvi:Shreya ye galat baat hain chalo ab jaldi se khaana khao.

Rajat:Kisse baat kar rahii ho Purvi.

Purvi cuts the understand the situation.

Purvi:Vo Rajat main vo.

Rajat:Phir se stress itna kyun sochti ho tum Daya Sir aur Shreya ke baare mein iss se hamare bache par asar padega.

Purvi:Sorry Rajat.

She hugs him tightly.

Purvi POV:Sorry Rajat main tumhe kuch nahii bata sakti jab tak sab theek nahii hota humein aise rehna hoga I am so sorry Rajat main tumse hi itna bada sach chupa rahii hoon tum soch bhi nahii sakte mujh pe kya bitati hain tumse baatein chupa ke.

Rajat:Ab rest karo Purvi main Bureau jaa rahaa hoon.

Purvi:Theek hain.

And Rajat went.

At Shreya's house.

Daya:Shreya chalo kissi ke liye nahii mere liye khaa lo please.

Shreya:Daya ye emotional attyacahar hain lekin phir ulti hui to.

Daya:Nahii hogi pakka.

He feeds her.

Shreya kisses at his both cheeks.

Shreya:You are the best husband in world.

Daya:Agar best hota to tumhaare saath yeh hone nahii deta.

Shreya:Daya kya bol rahe ho jo hua vo sirf ek haadsa tha.

Daya:Kaash yeh haadsa hota lekin yeh sochi samjhi saajish thi Senior Inspector Daya itni badii galti kaise kar sakta hain tumpe shaq kiya hain maine tum mujhe maaf kar do lekin main khud ko.

Shreya:Shhhhhh Daya tumne mujh par shaq nahii kiya yeh shaq karwaaya gaya hain aur maine bhi to tumpe shaq kiya tha na lekin main khush hoon ki ab sab theek ho gaya.

Daya:Lekin main khush tab honga jab iski sazza main usse de doon.

Shreya:Daya please kya hum uski baat chod nahii sakte kuch der ke liye please mere lliye.

Suddenly knock on door.

Sachin:Choti darwaaza khol.

Shreya:Bhaiya Daya bhaago bhaago nahii mera matlab hain chupo jaldi se jaldi.

Daya:Tum jao gate kholo main chupta hoon.

Shreya:Aap apne aapko kitna patla samajhte hain jo chup jaayenge jaaiye chupiye phir main gate kholoongi haathi kahii ke.

Daya gave her deadfull look.

Shreya(smiles):Jaa rahii hoon gate kholne aapne wait loose to kiya hain kitna chup jaayenge.

Daya:To jaao aur zyada bola to.

Shreya:Nahii Darling please sorry.

Shreya goes and opens gate.

Sachin:Itna time kyun laga choti?

Shreya:Vo main vo kitchen mein thi.

Sachin:What?

Shreya:Mera matlab hain washroom mein.

Sachin:Acha lo main tumhaare liye papita laaya hoon khaa lo ulti band ho jaayegi.

Shreya:Main yeh nahii kha sakti.

Sachin:Kyun?

Shreya:Vo bhai mera mann nahi main baad mein khaa loongi.

Sachin:Ok as you wish aur ab teri tabiyat kaisi hain.

Shreya:Pehle se theek hoon bhai.

Shreya's dad:Sachin beta ab aao bahar baitho Shreya ko rest karne do.

Sachin:Ok Baba main aata hoon.

Sachin goes and closes the searches Daya and he comes from washroom.

Daya:Ye kya Papita laaya tha.

Shreya:Bhai ko thore na pata hain kuch chaliye aap kha lijiye.

Daya:Main kyun?

Shreya:Kyonki main keh rahii hoon aur ab aur koi baat nahii chup chaap se khaa lijiye.

Shreya after 15 minutes and starts vomiting once more after that she comes to room.

Daya:Shreya ab theek ho.

Shreya:Haan Daya main theek hoon thore derr rest kar leti hoon Shayad sab theek ho jaaye.

Daya:Main Abhijeet ko bata deta hoon ki main tumhare saath aaj yahii rukoonga.

Shreya:Nahii Daya agar aap nahii gaye to

Daya:Kuch bhi ho iss haalat mein main tumhe chod ke nahii jaane waala smjhi tum.

Shreya had no option hence goes on bed and Daya tries to calls Abhijeet.

Abhijeet:Haan Boss kahaan ho.

Daya:Boss Shreya ki tabiyat bahut kharaab hain issliye aaj main yahii rukoonga.

Abhijeet sees Taarika standing.

Abhijeet:Acha to aaj phir tum apne kissi aadmi se miloge theek hain.

And he cuts the call.

Taarika:Daya bahut pareshan hain na issliye khaana khaane bhi nahii aata.

Abhijeet:Taarika tum zyada tension mat lo sab theek ho jaayega.

Taarika:Tumhe ho kya gaya hain Abhijeet pehle to Daya ki ek pareshani mein rone lagte the aur ab mujhe hi samjhate rehte ho Shreya ki tarah apne aansoo apni hasii mein chupaana seekh liya hain.

Abhijeet:Haan Jaan shayad ab tum bhi seekh lo.

Abhijeet looks to her phone and calls someone.

Abhijeet:Kisse call kar rahi ho Taarika.

Taarika:Shreya ko uski health ke baare mein poochna chaahti hoon.

Daya sees Taarika's name Shreya had sleepen just that time he wakes her and she picks the call.

Shreya:Haan boliye.

Taarika:Ab tumhari tabiyat kaisi hain Shreya.

Shreya:Vo ulti ho rahii hain.

Taarika:Shreya kal tum mere saath hospital chalogi.

Shreya:Nahii vo main mumma ke saath gayii thi aap tension mat lijiye.

Taarika:Ok take rest bye.

Shreya:Bye.

And call is is not able to sleep hence Daya came.

Daya:Shreya ek minute ruko.

She places her head on his chest and hold him tightly and then sleeps peacefully.

Shreya(at sleep):Mujhe chod ke mat jaana Daya please mujhe kabhi mat chodna main sirf aapse pyaar karti hoon bahut pyaar karti hoon.

Daya kisses at forehead.

Daya:Main bhi tumhe bahut pyaar karta hoon hamesha tumse karta tha karta hoon aur karta rahunga.

Daya POV:Shreya jo bhi hua hain uski sazza to us Nivedita ko main dunga tumhaare har aansoo ka badla lunga hamare beech har deewar ko tod dunga.

**FLASHBACK STARTS.**

After hospital incident Shreya is back to home.

Daya kisses at her head.

Daya:My sweet little wife aap ab jaldi se theek ho jaaiye hum jaldi se phir bache ki taiyaari karenge.

Shreya:Daya mera bacha to Adi hain.

Taarika:So to hain Shreya.

Daya:Taarika tum.

Shreya:Jiji aap aaiye na.

Taarika:I am sorry Shreya maine tum par shaq kiya par ab mujhe pata hain ki meri Shreya se zyada pyaar main bhi Adi ko nahii kar sakti.

Daya:To pehle chilaaya kyun tha.

Shreya:Daya please.

Daya:Jo karna hain karo mujhe kya?

Daya is about to go but Nivedita and Kevin enters.

Kevin:So ab kaisi ho meri jaaneman.

Daya burns in anger with word of Jaaneman.

Shreya:Theek hoon Bhaisahab.

Daya smiles at Bhaisahab.

Shreya:Taarika jiji aap bilkul guilty feel mat kariye maine aap ko maaf kar diya.

Nivedita:Yahii aadat to tumhaari sab se achii hain ki tum maaf bahut jaldi karti ho.

Kevin:Tabhi to Daya sir mile hain Daya hi kismat mein hain.

Everyone smiles.

Shreya hugs moves from in deep thinking sees to Nivedita who is busy in making her new plan.

**So I will end my chapter here how was it tell me na please do review.**

**By leaving FF I mean that ki after finishing all my stories I have to take a break due to studies so may be I am not able to write more but if it is possible I will definitely try for it so don't take tension all my dear readers.**

**So aage kya hoga kya ye sab plan hain jaan paayenge sab?Kya hua hain Shreya ko itni boori haalat to normal pregnancy mein nahii hoti?Kya hain Nivedita ka poora sach jaanne ke liye wait for next update.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Karvii yaadein

**Thank you all to review my previous chapter thanks to:**

**Shilpa Patte , Zoomra , Navkiran Kaur , DS Fan , Karishma , Shweta , Raveena Negi , Sneha ,Dareya789 , Sapana dehal , Duo Angel95 , XYZ , Krk , Shreya , Ninakdm , Siraa , Princess Angelina-Srija , Anoushka Jaina , Anu1234 , Kattiy , Sundas . Krittika , Ritesh7 , Confident girl22 , Shannava Dessai. **

**Thanks to all silent readers and guests.**

**Now next chapter.**

**FLASHBACK STARTS.**

Like this days spent Daya and Shreya just as before starts living day Adi is at Shreya's room Abhijeet and Taarika are gone for comes and hugs Shreya from behind.

Shreya:Daya kya kar rahe ho?

Daya:Tumse pyaar.

Shreya:Daya ye mujhe bhi pata hain.

Daya:To poocha kyun?

Shreya:Daya please chodo na dekho mujhe Adi ko doodh bhi dena hain.

Daya leaves her.

Daya:Har waqt Adi adi kya hain yeh sab ek vo Taarika hai jo tumpe itna chilaati hain aur ek tum ho jo uske bache ko sinne se lagaaye rehti ho.

Shreya:Daya uska means Adi hamara bacha bhi hain

Daya:Nahii hamara bacha tum laaogi.

Shreya:Daya please abhi main unn sab se baahar nahii aa paayi hoon aur tum ho ki.

Daya:Uss baat ko Shreya 8 mahine beet chuke hain aur tum aaj bhi unn hi baton ko liye baithi ho.

Shreya:Daya maine mera bacha khoya tha 8 mahine kya poori zindagi mein bhi vo sab main nahii bhoola sakti hoon.

Daya:Shreya tumhe kya lagta hain sirf tumne apna bacha khoya tha tumhe yaad naa ho to uss waqt hamara bacha khoya tha.

Shreya:Haan mujhe yaad hain Daya lekin mere liye vo sab bhoolna asaan nahii hain.

Daya:To kya mere liye hain.

Shreya:Shayad vaise bhi hamara bacha marra to tumhaare hi kaaran tha.

Daya:Shreyaaaaa

He lifts his hand in order to slap her but then stops himself.

Daya:Shreya what do you think ki main nahii chaahta tha ki hamara bacha iss duniya mein aaye.

Shreya:Daya mera vo matlab nahii tha main bas yeh kehna chaahti hoon ki hum next bache ko tabhi plan karein jab hum dono uski responsibility le sake kahii phir se woh sab.

Daya:To main responsibility ke liye taiyaar hoon.

Shreya:Daya please hum kayii baar iss baare mein discuss kar chuke hain tum jaante ho ki mera ek hi jawaab hoga phir bhi.

Daya:Shreya main pooch rahaa hoon kahin tumhe mujh pe shaq to nahii.

Shreya:Nahii Daya lekin haan mujhe yeh zaroor lagta hain ki abhi aap baap banne ki zimedaari nahii utha sakte aur main aap pe koi responsibility nahii daalungi please Daya ab koi discussion nahii tumhe meri kasam.

Daya does not take topic further he want to ask many question but still keep his mouth shut.

After some days Taarika and Abhijeet are with Adi trying to open his mouth.

Taarika:Beta maa bolo maa.

Abhijeet:Nahii beta Papa bolo papa.

Taarika:Mera beta hain pehle maa bolega.

Abhijeet:Nahii pehle Papa bolega vo mera bahadur beta hain.

Taarika:Abhijeet tum meri baat maante kyun nahii.

Abhijeet:Jaise tum meri baat maan rahii ho.

Shreya comes in between.

Shreya:Abhijeet Bhai vo aapko Papa pehle bole yaa JIJI aapko maa isse important hain ki vo kuch bole.

Taarika:Mujhe darr lagta hain Abhijeet yeh kuch bolta kyun nahii.

Abhijeet:Kuch nahii hain jaan tum tension mat lo.

Shreya:JIJI hamara Adi sahii waqt par muh kholega jab iski awaaz ki sabse zyada zaroorat hogi.

Taarika:Shreya matlab sabse pehle yeh Chachi bolega tumhari nautankiyon se tumhe bachane ke liye.

Shreya:JIJI aap meri taang kheech rahe ho khushi se chachi bolega mujhe bachayega kyun?

Daya enters as he reach he tightly hold Shreya's hand and just move to his he close the door Abhirika comes there.

Daya:Mujhe meri biwi se kuch baat karni hai please don't disturb aap log khaana khaa lijiye.

Daya closes the door.

Shreya:Daya ye kya kar rahe ho haan aise zor se kheech ke laaye jaise maine koi gunaah kar diya hain.

Daya:Matlab tum maanti ho ki tumse galti hui hain.

Shreya:Daya tum aise kyun bol rahe ho kya hua mere sweetoo my cutie pie.

She tries to kiss him in his cheek but he jerks her.

Daya:Band karo apna naatak.

Shreya:Kya hua Daya itna gussa kyun kar rahe ho?

Daya:Jaise tumhe pata hi nahii acha yeh dekho.

Shreya sees many of her photos with Kevin these photos are in such a way that they were spending time with each had tears in her eyes.

Shreya:Daya yeh sab sach nahii hain vo hum uss case mein husband wife banne the na to.

Daya:To tum asli mein wife bann gayii.

Shreya:Daya kya tumhe mujhpar bharosa nahii hain kya tumhaari Shreya kissi aur se pyaar kar sakti hain.

Daya:Bharosa to tumhe mujh par nahii hain issliye hum bache ki planning nahii kar rahe.

Shreya:Daya vo alag baat hain.

Daya:Vo yahii baat hain usse alag mat saath time spend karne se tumhaari puraani yaadein taaza hoti hain aur Kevin ke saath nayii yaadein banna rahii ho.

Shreya:Daya tum kya bole jaa rahe ho tum Nivedita se mille the.

Daya:Haan milla tha lekin vo sab nahii kar raha tha jo tum Kevin ke saath karti ho.

Shreya:Daya please bas chup ho ko humpe shaq hua tha bas issliye poocha tum uski baat mein yakeen kar rahe ho.

Daya holds her tightly by waist.

Daya:Main in pictures pe yakeen kar rahaa hoon agar main galat hoon to yeh batao Kal raat ko tum kahaan thi.

Shreya:Daya main apni ek dost se milne gayii thi.

Daya:Nahii tum Kevin ke saath thi maine dekha tha vo tumhe yahaan chodna aaya tha.

Shreya:Haan Daya vo to meri car kharaab ho gayii to vo vahii tha issliye usne mujhe yahaan chod diya.

Daya:To kya kya kiya tumne uske saath?

Shreya jerks him forcefully.

Shreya:Daya tum hosh mein bhi ho kya bole jaa rahe ho.

Daya:Jo bola sirf uska jawaab dogi to sahii rahega nahii to main pata lagaa loonga vaise bhi tumse mujhe yahii umeed thi.

Shreya:Matlab main aapki umeedon mein khari uteri right lekin aap nahii.

She starts crying and breaksdown totally.

Shreya:Ek minute Daya.

Daya:Daya mat bolo mujhe tum yeh haq kho chuki ho abhi tum meri sirf colleague ho mere under kaam karne waali.

Shreya:Sahii kahaa aapne main aapki sirf colleague hoon lekin ek baat zaroor bolloongi Sir aaj jo aap keh rahe hain na ek din aapko inn sab cheez par bahut sharam aayegi lekin tab tak bahut derr ho jaayegi.

Daya:Derr to ho chuki hain mere sehne ki please Shreya tum mere ghar ko chod ke chalii jaao nahii to mujhe tumhe dhakke maar kar nikaalna padega.

Shreya:Dhakka maarenge aap maariye nikaal dijiye aaj aapko uss Nivedita pe mujhse zyada bharosa ho raha hain yaad naa ho to main aapko bata doon ki mere paas naa jaane kitni photos aayi thi aapki lekin phir bhi apne parivaar se lar kar maine aapse shaadi ki.

Daya is in full anger he is not looking at her.

Shreya:Daya hamari love marriage hui thi tumhe kya lagta hain ek saal mein mujhe koi aur ladka pasand aa mere bhai jaisa hain main usse chii tum yeh soch bhi kaise sakte ho.

Daya:Shreya leave mujhe lecture nahii sunna.

Shreya:Mujhe koi shauq nahii hain lecture dene ka aapko baat nahii sunni theek hain main kal subah ghar chali jaaungi phir jab aapko sahii lage tabhi aaungi.

Daya:Shreya I said leave my house now.

Shreya:Daya that is not your house yeh mera bhi ghar hain.

Daya:Ab nahii.

He holds her hand tightly opens the door and makes her looks towards him they try to stop but he does'nt hear to anyone.

Daya:Ab phone kar lena apne uss aashiq ko par bhagwaan ke liye mere ghar mein mat aana.

Shreya is closes the door.

Shreya knocks the door.

Shreya:Daya main jaa rahii hoon Daya lekin ek baat zaroor boloongi ek din jab tumhe yeh pata chalega ki tum galat ho aur tum mere paas aaoge main tab tak bahut durr chali jaaungi and phir tumhaare paas nahii aaongi.

After somedays Shreya does'nt come to Bureau there is no trace of day Daya opens his drawer and saw many picture of him with other girl.

Daya:Boss ye kya hain?

Abhijeet:Mujhe kya pata.

Kevin:Sir main bataata hoon ye rahii aapki pics aur ye rahii meri aur Shreya ki.

Daya correlate them all of them are same.

Kevin:Sir ab main isse sab ko dikha ke yeh proof kar sakta hoon ki aapka iss ladki ke saath chakkar hain.

Abhijeet:Boss mujhe tumse yeh umeed nahii thi.

Daya:Boss yeh pic sahii nahii hain main iss ladki se pyaar nahii karta .

Kevin:Sir issi tarah main aur Shreya ji bhi ek doosre ko pyaar nahii karte.

Daya sees that someone hearing them.

Daya:Kaun hain Kaun hain?

But when he reach he found nothing.

Daya:Matlab maine Shreya pe bekaar mein chillaya.

Abhijeet:Sirf chillaya hota to aaj itna guilty feel nahii hota usse ghar se bahar nikaal diya pata hain itne dino se usne kuch khaaya yaa hain yaa mar gayii.

Daya:Boss please aisa mat bolo please Boss Shreya ko kuch nahii hoga main abhi uske ghar jaa ke pata lagaata hoon.

Abhijeet:Hum bhi saath challenge.

All of them reach to Shreya's house.

As Daya reach to her house Shreya's mom and Dad opens it.

Shreya's mom=SM Shreya's Dad=SD

Sm:Arre beta tum aa gaye kaise ho?

SD:Arre bahar hi baat karogi andar bulaao bhi.

Daya:Maa Shreya kahaan hain?

SM:Bureau hi to gayii hain usne bataya ki kuch din ke liye tumne usse yahaan bhej diya acha kiya beta itna dukhi thi vo jab yahaan aayi thi 4-5 din tak to kuch khaaya bhi nahii.

SD:Beta bas roti rehti thi itna tez bukhaar bhi tha lekin abhi theek thi issliye bureau gayii hain tum nahii mille usse roz to tumse ghanto baat karti hain.

Daya:Maa hum abhi chalte hain baad mein milenge.

SM:Theek hain beta.

Kevin:Sir Shreya to yahaan hain hi nahii.

Abhijeet:Call kar usse Daya.

Daya searches his phone.

Daya:Shit main phone to bureau mein hi bhool tum call karo usse.

Kevin calls is at speaker.

Shreya:Hello Kevin bhai Daya ki jaan ko khatra hain agar unhe kuch ho gaya to main marr jaaungi please Daya ko bacha lo.

Daya;Shreya kya keh rahii ho kahaan ho tum kuch bolo bhi.

Shreya:Daya aap theek to hain kahii chot to nahii lagii oh No yeh Car ruk kyun nahii rahii.

Abhijeet:Kya hua car ko tum kahaan ho Shreya.

Shreya:Abhijeet bhai main City hospital ki taraf jaa rahi thi Daya ke phone se message aaya yeh car shayad break fail ho gaya.

Daya:Shreya gaadi ko ulti side mein modo main 10 minute mein pahuchta hoon.

After half an hour when Daya reaches saw a car struck with tree and Shreya lying at floor.

Daya:Shreya shreya .

He patts her face.

Daya:Shreya aankhen kholo Shreya dekho main aa gaya hoon Shreya aankhen kholo.

Shreya slightly opens her eyes.

Shreya:Maine bola tha na Daya aap late ho jaayenge main durr chali jaaungi.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

Daya:Shreya Shreya tum aise nahii jaa sakti.

Shreya slightly open her eyes.

Shreya:Daya main kahaan gayii hoon lagta hain aap phir se puraani baatein soch rahe hain.

Daya:Shreya main kuch bhula nahii paa rahaa hoon kya karoon.

Shreya:Aankhen band karke rest kijiye jo ho gaya usse theek nahii kiya jaa sakta lekin aage ke baare mein sochiye.

Shreya makes him rest and then she also starts thinking.

**FLASHBACK STARTS.**

Then they reach to got consciousness after an hour.

Doctor:Dekhiye Sir pe chot gehri hain lekin she is fine.

Daya comes to and Sm also comes there Daya goes and holds Shreya's hand when she opens her eyes and takes her hand from Daya's hand and starts crying.

Abhijeet:Shreya rone ka time nahii hain humein pata lagaana hoga ki inn sabke peeche kaun hain abhi tum kamzor nahii par sakti.

Kevin:Haan sir sahii keh rahe hain mere paas ek plan hain.

Everyone hears the plan and whatever happens is according to it.

**So ends this chapter tell me how is it.**

**To kya kya hua hain pehle aakhir kaise sab ko pata chala ki inn sabke piche Nivedita thi?Kaise Daya Shreya ek hue jaanne ke liye next chapter ka wait karna padega till then bye take care.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Karvii yaadein part 2

**Thank you all to review my previous chapter thanks to:**

**Ds fan , Shilpa Patte , Anoushka Jaina , Shweta , Karishmaa , Ritesh7 , Navkiran Kaur , Sapana Dehal , StorybyAbby , Zoomra , Sundas , Ninadkdm , Ankita , Krk , Raveena Negi , Ann , Kattiy , Princess angellina – Srija , Anu1234 .**

**Dareya789:Really my sweet Sis ek baar aapko thanks bolna to banta hain pehle baar kissi ne di bola hain FF mein bahut achaa lagaa thanks for your love dear…**

**Confident Girl22:Yaar Nivedita ka sach saamne aane mein time hain thora sa wait karna padega..**

**Khushi Mehta:Yaar thora formal hone ki koshish kar rahii hoon iss liye thank you likha hain vaise jaan ke achaa lagaa ki main Khushi ko khushi de paa rahii hoon...Thanks for reviewing dear.**

**Guest:Yaa main Yeh hain mohabbatein dekhti hoon…Kayii ideas vahaan se hi churaaye hain..**

**Rahila:Yaar thank you tumhaare kaaran mother's Day yaad aa gaya sach mein bhool gayii thi pagal hoon bilkul thank you so much.. we have arranged a party what about u?**

**Siraa:Haan haan Kyun nahii Nivedita deserves a slap from Daya sir.**

**Dareya chk:Yaar due to studies FF nahii chod rahii due to some personal problem yaar…But abhi 4-5 din hain…**

**Krittika:Yaar kya hua mere dimaag ko haan main abhi tak yahii soch rahii hoon….Thanks for review yaar**

**Thanks to all silent readers and guests.**

**Now next chapter.**

**Flashback Starts.**

Kevin:Sir mere paas ek plan hain.

Dareya and Shreya's mom Dad hear to it as well as Abhijeet.

Shreya:Nahii Kavin ye zyda ho jaayega main yeh nahii kar sakti mere kaaran pehle hi bahut kuch hua hain ab main aur nahii please mujhse nahii hoga.

Abhijeet:Kyun nahii hoga Shreya ye ladaai tumhe ladni hi hogi hum jahaan tak samajh paa rahe hain shayad tumhari iss haalat ka zimedaar jo bhi hain humein usse sazza to deni hogi.

Shreya:Meri iss haalat ka zimedaar jo hain usse main koi sazza nahii de sakti chahe vo mujhe de tab bhi.(Looks towards Daya)

Shreya's mom:Shreya kya hua?Tu aise Daya ko kyun dekh rahii hain koi sharam varam hain yaa sab bech di hain.

Shreya looks down.

Daya:No its fine maa vo Shreya mujhse thora naraaz hain.

Shreya:Sorry Daya Sir if I have hurted you…Main apne senior ko hurt nahii karna chahti thi.

Shreya's mom is going to say something.

Abhijeet:Plan ke according kaam shuru karte hain.

Kevin:Yes Sir.

(So iske baad jo hua vo maine first chapter mein update kiya hain ok now I am going to show those 10 days emotions.)

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

Shreya saw Daya at deep thinking.

Shreya:Daya kya hua pareshan lag rahe ho bhook lagii hain.

Daya:Nahii bhook nahii lagiii vaise bhi haan keh doonga to kahin meri Patni mujhe vo tasty khaana khilaaye jo usne mujhe….

Shreya:Hospital mein khilaaya tha hahaha sorry bola to maine

**FLASHBACK STARTS.**

**First Day….**

Daya and Kevin comes hospital Shreya is resting at couch its about day at 1 pm.

Shreya:Kahaan phas gayii main ab kya karoon pichle 4 ghante se rest kar rahii hoon ab to rest karte karte meri cousion bhi thak gayii.

Kevin:To thakne dijiye.

Shreya:Thank god Kevin tum aa gaye main to chup reh reh ke bore ho gayii thi.

Meanwhile she saw Daya her happiness gone.

Kevin:Main to bas yahaan khana laaya tha lekin ab jaa rahaa hoon baahar chauki daari karoonga….Daya Sir yahii rahenge to tum inse baat kar lo.

Shreya:Lekin main vo..

As soon as she says something….Kevin went.

Daya looks towards Shreya and she turns her face at opposite side.

Daya:Good Afternoon Shreya.

Shreya:Good Afternoon Sirrrr(She stresses Sir word)

Daya:Shreya abhi yahaan koi nahii hain you can call me with my name.

Shreya:Nahii Sir main aapko naam se kaise bulaa sakti hoon aap to mere senior hain kahaan aap aur kahaan main.

Daya:Shreya I am sorry main jaanta hoon jo bhi maine kiya uske saamne ye sorry kuch nahii hain main maafi maangta hoon please forgive me.

Shreya:Sir main apne se senior se kaise naraaz reh sakti hoon aapko koi galat fehmi hui hain main aapse naraaz nahii ho.

Daya puts his hand on her hand.

Daya:Senior se nahii Pati se reh sakti ho tumhara haq hain.

Shreya:One minute main aapki koi Patni nahii (she removes his hand)And don't dare to touch me.

Daya:Shreya I am sorry.

Nurse:Mam Dressing.

Daya:Main inka husband hoon main dressing kar dunga please give me.

Nurse:Lekin inke clothes badalne hain.

Daya:Yaa main kar loonga.

Nurse went from there…..Daya comes at her side..

Daya:Shreya clothes change kar lo.

Shreya:Main kar loongi Sir.

Shreya tries to get up but her head starts spinning she is about to fall but Daya holds her by waist.

Daya:Shreya sambhalke.

Shreya pushes him and goes to washroom she somehow changes her clothes...As she is coming her parents come she had no option she takes Daya's help and comes to bed smilingly.

Sm:Daya beta main tumhaare liye khana laayi hoon namak aur meethe ka andaaza nahii tha issliye sab le aayi hoon tum khaa lena.

Sf:Aur Shreya tum kaisi ho?

Shreya:Papa main theek hoon and jab tak Daya mere saath hain tab tak mujhe kya ho sakta hain?

SM:Theek kahaa beta damaad ho to Daya jaisa tu bahut lucky hain ki vo tujhse bahut pyaar karta hain.

Shreya(Having tears in her eyes with heavy throat):Haan maa lucky to main hoon itna pyaar karne waala Pati hain kabhi nahii chilaate mujh pe shaq aur yeh dono ka koi mel hi nahii hain hamesha meri baatein sunte hain samajhte hain.

Shreya's parent goes from there Daya had tears in his eyes.

Shreya:Ab rone se sab theek nahii hoga tab shayad kuch sunn liya hota.

Daya:Shreya I am…..

Shreya:Mujhe neend aa rahii hain.

Daya:Shreya dawaai to le lo.

Shreya goes and tries to sleep Daya covers her kisses at her forehead and then goes from hospital.

At night when Daya came to see Shreya her parents are scolding her.

Sm:Dekha yahii kaam hain iski wajah se Daya ne kuch khaaya bhi nahii jab dekho tab gussa karti rehti hain bechaare Daya ko tang karti rehti hain.

Sd:Aur itna hi gussa ho to khud to khaao nahii khud bhi nahii khaayengi.

Shreya:Main kissi se gussa nahii hoon Papa.

Daya:Haan Papa humari koi laraai nahii hui hain aap log baahar jaaiye main hoon na Shreya ke saath.

Shreya's parents went.

Daya:Shreya baitho tumhe iss haalat mein khare nahii hona chahiye.

He tries to make her sit…..She jerks him.

Shreya:Don't touch me marii nahii hoon zinda hoon aapko chinta karne ki zaroorat nahii hain.

Daya:Shreya kya boli jaa rahaiii ho.

Shreya:Buraa lag rahaa hain mujhe bhi laga tha jab aap sun nahii rahe the.

Daya:Shreya baitho main khana nikaalta hoon.

Shreya:Mujhe bhook nahii hain.

Daya tries to say but then become shut.

Daya:Tumse pooch kaun rahaa hain main apne liye nikaal rahaa hoon.

Shreya gives him what look and he starts eating nurse came and give her medicine...Daya's phone rings he went.

Shreya:Kaisa bhukha hain abhi dekhti hoon khaana kaise khaata hain she comes down and starts mixing in kheer she mix 4 spoon of salt and in Daal she mix about 4 spoon of mirchi...then she goes and sits.

Daya comes with Purvi.

Purvi:Ab kaisi ho Shreya?

Shreya:Ab to badiyaa hoon.

Daya and Purvi sees to her face.

Purvi:Daal mein zaroor kuch kaala hain.

Shreya:Tumhe kaise pata?

Purvi:What?

Shreya:Mera matlab hain ki ab theek mehsoos kar rahii hoon Rajat sir ko pata to nahii chala ki tu yahaan hain.

Purvi:Nahii lekin ab chalti hoon.

Shreya:Nahii ruk na thorii derr baat kar.

Purvi:Daya Sir aapka khaana khatm nahii hua.

Daya:Oh Haan khaane hi jaa raha hoon.

Purvi:Ab main chalti hooon.

Purvi went.

As Daya eats the food Shreya smiles she had expected may be he throw it but for her surprise he finishes whole of his food...His eyes are red but still he eats it as he is going to eat Kheer Shreya stops him.

Shreya:Nahii Daya usme namak hain mat khaao.

Daya:Meri galti ki sazza hain mujhe khaana to hoga hi.

Shreya:To khaa lo mera kya jaa rahaa hain kissi aur ki baat sunni kahaan hoti hain phir tabiyat kharaab ho jaayegi to mujhe thore na fark padega.

Daya:Jab fark nahii padega to itni chinta kyun kar rahii ho?

Shreya:Main chinta nahii karrahii.

Daya finishes his kheer and starts coughing due to salt...Kevin hears it and rush to him with water….Daya drinks it….

Shreya:Maine manna kiya tha na….nahii par meri sunta kaun hain yahaan main to ho hi pagal…

Kevin:Manna kiya tha to milaaya hi kyun?

Shreya:Vo mera shaitaani karne ka mann kar rahaa tha.

Kevin:Shreya tum bhi na….Daya sir ko kitna tang karti ho kitne ache hain sir.

Shreya:Itne ache hain Kevin ki tum pe bhi shaq kiya unhone please mere saamne naatak mat karo I know ki inhone tumhe maara tha tum inhe maaf kar sakte ho main nahii aur maine inhe yahaan nahii bullaya jahaan jaana hain jaaye mujhe matlab nahii….

Kevin:Shreya lekin yeh galat..

Abhijeet:Yeh galat nahii hain Kevin Shreya jo kar rahii hain vo sahii hain please mujhe lagta hain ki humein inn dono ke beech mein nahii bolna chahiye.

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

Shreya is laughing badly.

Shreya:Vaise aapko khaana kaisa lagaa tha.

Daya:Shreya ab bahut ho gaya haan.

Shreya:Acha Acha sorry Jaanu par mujhe to bahut achaa lagta hain jab aap mere liye kuch karte ho.

Daya:Haan issiliye mera gift accept nahii kiya tha uss din.

Shreya kisses at his cheeks then holds her ear.

Shreya:Sorry na Jaanu I am sorry my cutie pie.

Daya:Hahaha ab maska lagana band karo tumhe suit nahii karta next day tumne kya kiya tha yaad hain**.**

**FLASHBACK STARTS.**

Its second day when Shreya is at hospital.

At night about 8 pm Shreya is roaming here and there...Just Kevin Abhijeet and Daya enters they hear Shreya talking to herself…

Shreya:Kya karoon kya karoon koi kaam hi nahii hain bore ho gayii hoon burri tarah se aaj koi aaya bhi nahii sab subahh aaye the aur milke chale gaye the pichle aadhe ghante se kissi se baat bhi nahii hui hain aise to main pagal ho jaaungi….

Kevin:Arre Rajdhani Express ab ruk bhi jaaiye hum aapse hi milne aaye hain.

Shreya sees Daya with a bouquet and Kevin with other...She goes and hugs Kevin and takes the bouquet from his hand.

Shreya:Kitne sundar phool hain thanks Kevin.

Daya is about to give her but she ignores him.

Abhijeet:Shreya dekho main tumhare liye thori si kheer laaya hoon Taarika ki bani hui khaao aur bataao kaisi hain?

Shreya takes it.

Shreya:JIJI ne banaayi hain to achii hi hogi…

She starts eating after sometime Kevin and Abhijeet went…Daya comes to Shreya.

Daya:I am sorry…Mujghe maaf kar do..

aNd he gives her takes it and place it on her right side and puts other flower in dustbin.

Shreya:Aapko kya lagta hain agar apne flowers Kevin ko de denge to main accept kar loongi.

Daya:Nahii Shreya maine usse flowers nahii diye balki ussi ne usse exchange kiya tha.

Shreya:Please Daya no more explanations….

Daya:Shreya aaj ghar jaana hoga nahii to Taarika ko shaq ho jayega.

Shreya:To jaaiye na aapko yahaan aane ko maine nahii kahaa tha.

Daya:Shreya main aisa kya karoon ki main tumhara khoya hua vishwas waapas paa sakoon.

Shreya:Vishwas waapas nahii aata samjhe aap aur aap please mujhse durr rahiye main aapki tarah to hoon nahii ki aapko dhakke maar doon lekin tab bhi chale jaaiye yahaan se.

Daya:Shreya meri baat….

Abhijeet:Daya ab chalna padega..

So this way Daya and Abhijeetwent..

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

Shreya:Vaise Daya galti tumhaari hain tumhe mere se milne zyada time ke liye aana chahiye tha tumhe pata hain ki agar main 10 minute chup rehti hoon to pagal ho jaati hoon to yeh kyun kiya?

Daya:Ahaa madam ke age piche daurte daurte meri haalat kharaab ho gayii pichle 15 dino mein 5 kilo wait kam hua hain pata hain.

Shreya starts laughing.

Shreya:Hahaha 5 kilo shaql dekhi hain aaine mein 5 cm to idhar se udhar hue nahii aur vaise bhi jo tumne kiya tha uss waqt vahii sahii tha jo maine kiya.

Daya:Haan yeh bhi hain lekin main 3rd din bahut darr gaya tha ek to poore din tumse mill nahii paaya aur Dr. ne kahaa ki tumhaare ko bukhaar hain to main pagal hi ho gaya tha maano.

Shreya:I know Daya raat bhar jage the na tum…Bahut mazza aaya tha…

Daya:Haan Cricket match hain na bahut mazza aaya tha…

**FLASHBACK STARTS.**

At 3rd night about 10 pm.

Daya rush to Shreya's room.

Doctor:Dekhiye bahut tezz bukhaar hain hum inke parents ko bulaaya tha lekin vo log nahii aa sake iss liye aapko bullaya.

Daya:No its fine kya main apni wife se mill sakta hoon.

Docotr:Why not?

Daya comes to room…Saw Shreya at bed…Daya comes and holds her hand…

Daya:Shreya ab kaisi ho?

Shreya removes her hand.

Shreya:Daya please aap jaaiye main aapse…

Daya:Shreya hamari laraai apni jagah hain please chup ho jaao.

Shreya:Daya please jaao yahaan se nahii to main baahar chali jaaungi.

Shreya is about to go…..But Nurse enters,…And she gave her injection…due to which she sleeps...Daya is observing her face having still tears marks due to his mistake he kisses at her forehead**.**

**Aa aa aa...**

**Dil de diya hai, jaan tumhe denge**

He rubs her hand.

_**Aa...**_

_**(Dil de diya hai, jaan tumhe denge**_

_**Daga nahee karenge sanam) - (2)**_

He kisses at her cheeks and then at chin.

Daya:I promise Shreya main tumhari iss haalat kaa jo bhi zimedaar hain ussse main sazza zaroor dilaaunga.

_**Ho… rab dee kasam yaara, rab dee kasam**_

_**(Dil de diya hai, jaan tumhe denge**_

_**Daga nahee karenge sanam) - (2)**_

He remembers how he had scolded her she is crying and saying that "Daya kya aapko apni Shreya pe bharosa nahii hain aapki Shreya Daya hamari love marriage hui thi main kissi aur se kaise pyaar"…..Her sad face is still coming infront of his eyes.

_**(Rukh jindagee ne **__**mod**__** liya kaisa**_

_**Hamne socha nahee tha kabhee aisa) - (2)**_

_**Aata nahee yakin, kya se kya ho gaya**_

_**Kis tarah mai tumase bewafa ho gaya**_

Her finger moves slightly she tightly holds his hand and then he kisses at her hand.

_**Insaaf kar do, mujhe maaf kar do, itna hee kar do karam**_

_**Dil de diya hai jan tumhe denge, daga nahee karenge sanam**_

That's how she sleeps Daya after sometime sleeps by putting her head near her at morning when she wakes she saw Daya sleeping holding her one hand and his other hand at her forehead….Shreya removes his hand…He wake up due to this…..

Daya:Shreya ab theek ho…

He starts checking her forehead to check that she had fever or not.

Shreya:Don't touch me durr rahiye mujhse Sir please jaaiye yahaan se.

She brokes down once more.

Daya:Acha Shreya main jaa rahaa hoon ok bas tum ro mat….Main tumhare aankhon mein aansoon nahii dekh sakta…

Shreya:To aansoo diye kyun?

Daya had tears in his eyes.

_**(Mere ashk keh rahe meree kahanee**_

_**Inhein samjho na tum sirf panee) - (2)**_

Daya:Shreya Relax main jaa rahaa hoon.

Shreya:Vahii kar rahii hoon aap jaaiye bas.

_**Ro ro ke aansuo ke daag dhul jaayenge**_

_**Inn**__** me wafa ke rang aaj ghul jaayenge**_

As he starts going his watch gets attatched with her breclette.

Shreya starts removing it…Daya tries to do it due to which their hands touch each other…..Shreya removes her hand… Daya's eyes are filled one of tears comes to her hand…

_**Paas tum rahogee bhul abb na hogee, karunga na tumpe sitam**_

Shreya without saying anything just wipes his tears.

Shreya:Baahar koi dekh lega to…

Daya:Nahii dekhega tumhara Daya sirf tumhaare saamne hi has aur dukhi ho sakta hain….

Daya kisses at her forehead….

And he went...As he is going he hear her voice of sobbing.

_**Dil de diya hai jaan tumhe denge, daga nahee karenge sanam**_

_**Ho… rab dee kasam yaara, rab dee kasam**_

_**(Dil de diya hai, jan tumhe denge**_

_**Daga nahee karenge sanam) **_

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

_Shreya had tears in her eyes….Daya comes near her face and just kiss at her tears…_

_Daya:Ab tumhaare ankhon mein kabhi aansoo nahii aane dunga I promise._

_Shreya kisses at his hand._

_Shreya:I know that….Dekhiye ab subah ho gayii hain aapko ghar jaana chahiye Jiji pareshan hongi._

_Daya:Kya yaar main apni wife se mill bhi nahii paaya._

_Shreya:Main bhi to nahii mill paayi chaliye ab jaaiye…Bureau me milenge…_

_Daya:Kyun Shreya aaj tum bureau nahii jaaogi vaise bhi iss haalat mein tumhe kahii bhi jaana nahii chahiye._

_Shreya puts her both hand at his face._

_Shreya:Daya main theek hoon aur vahaan aap hain naa mujhe aapki uss Girl friend se bachane ke liye._

_Daya:Haan so to hain….(understands what she speaks)…What?...Girlfreind tumhe vo chudail meri girlfriend lagti hain mann to karta hain uski gardan…_

_Shreya:Daya ab bahut ho gaya aaj ke liye itna kaafi hain kuch uska pardaafash karte waqt ke liye chod do….Ab jaao._

_Daya:Shreya ek baat boloon tum na pregnancy mein aur cute lag rahii ho…_

_Shreya:Maskha lagaa liya chaliye jaaiye…_

_She pushes him…._

_Daya:Kya yaar achaa ek Kiss to do._

_Shreya:Nahii Daya ab jaao…_

_Daya:Shreya acha theek hain mat do main bhi naa ab tumse baat nahii karunga apne bache se karunga.._

_He _sits at kneels and kisses at her stomach

Daya:Champ aap jaldi se aaiye mumma papa se intezaar nahii ho raha hain…Aap jaante nahii mumma Papa ek dusre se kitna pyaar karte hain ek baar baahar aaiye khud pata chal jaayega…

Shreya:Daya ab bas chalo jaao..

Daya kisses at her forehead.

Daya:Acha jaa rahaa hoon tabiyat kharaab ho to bataa dena.

Shreya:Ok my dear husband ab jaao bhi.

Daya:Gift**?**

Shreya kisses at his cheek…

Shreya:Daya ab jaao please…

Daya went to his home**..**

**Uff end this chapter bahut mehnat lagii hain please aap bhi mehnat karke batta dijiye ki kaisa chapter hain...Do review...**

**To aage kya hoga I know Flashback part ke kaaran hum story se thora bhatak gaye hain lekin yeh bhi zaroori hain I am really sorry for it agar mujhse galti hui ho to sorry….Kya Nivedita sach jaan jaayegi?Kya Taarika se sab kuch zyada samay tak chup paayega?Kya hoga next chapter mein jaanne ke liye wait to banta hain….**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Master planning

**New** **chapter sorry for not mentioning name but I have to leave out of station today only and has no time …. But as per readers request I have to post this chapter before leaving…..So here is it…..**

**After coming back I will end my both these running stories one request to my readers tell me ….Means main love stories mein kiske upar story likhoon please bataayiye….Jisse zyada vote mille ussi pe likhoongi…**

**Sorry for spelling mistake but time nahii tha issliye check nahii kiya…..No song in this story…**

Everyone comes to bureau…Shreya also comes to bureau…Taarika comes to her..

Taarika:Kaisi ho Shreya ab?

Shreya:Ab theek hoon kya hua aap itni pareshan kyun lag rahii hain?

Taarika:Nahii kuch nahii bas Adi ki tabiyat thori kharaab hain par koi baat nahii tum tension mat lo vo theek ho jaayega…..

After hearing Adi's name Shreya got tense hence when Abhijeet cames she just goes to him…

Shreya:Abhijeet Sir Adi ab kaisa hain?

Abhijeet(sees no one there):Shreya Adi theek hain I think yeh Taarika ka plan hoga tum tension mat lo….

Shreya:Lekin vo sach mein pareshan lag rahii thi….

Abhijeet:Aisa nahii hain….

Abhijeet goes from there…Shreya is still in tension she moves to Daya….

Shreya:Daya Adi theek hain?

Daya:Mujhe nahii pata main mil hi nahii paaya kyun?

Shreya:Vo Jiji keh rahii thi…

Daya:Aisa nahii hain Shreya tum bhi na…..

At night on Duo house about 8 pm….Door bell rang….Daya goes to open door…..He is hell shocked to see the person standing….

Daya:Yahaan kya kar rahii ho?

Person:Vo main Adi se milne aayi thi….

Taarika;Acha Shreya tum aao aao ….Daya thori jagah do usse…..

Daya gets side and Abhijeet also comes there…

Abhijeet:Ye Shreya kya kar rahii hain yeh yahaan kyun aayi poora naatak kharaab kar degi pagal kahin ki….

Daya:Uski kya galti Taarika ne jaan poch ke Adi ka sahaara liya…..

Taarika:Tum dono yahaan kyun khare ho dikhta nahii Shreyaa aayi hain…..Chalo andar aao….

They both comes…..Abhijeet with full courage speaks to her….

Abhijeet:Shreya kya hua tum yahaan means uss din ki baat bhool gayii kya?

Shreya:Kis din ki baat and she cuts her tongue she really forgot her insult done by Nivedita…

Shreya:Vo maine socha ki Adi se mil loon I am sorry Dr Taarika agar aapko acha na laga ho….

Taarika:Nahii Nahii sorry kyun yeh tumhara bhi ghar hain jab mann ho tab aao aur Nivedita ki baat ko dil se mat liya karo….

Shreya:Ok Adi ab kaisa hain?

Daya(In harsh tone):Adi theek hain tumhe aane ki zaroorat nahii thi….

Although Daya is acting but for Adi Shreya is not able to hold that also….So she burst out…

Shreya:Meri marzi main yahaan kabhi bhi aaon aapka koi haq nahii hain mujhe rokne ka and vaise bhi yahaan main aapke liye nahii aayi hoon sirf Adi se milne aayi thi mil liya ab jaa rahii hoon aapse milne ka koi shauq nahii hain mujhe….

Daya with full shock see to her face he knows that she is in anger but burst out like this he does'nt expect….

Daya:I am sorry….

Taarika sees to her after Shreya's accident first time infront of her he said sorry to Shreya whom he is busy in fighting all the time…

Taarika:Shreya khana to khaate jaao…..

Shreya:Mujhe bhook nahii hain….bas ab jaa rahii hoon…

Abhijeet comes in order to handle the situation…

Abhijeet:Shreya please khaa lo dekho Adi bhi kitna khush ho gaya tumhare aane se kissi aur ke liye nahii to Adi ke liye baith jaao…..

Shreya with no word sit for dinner ….Something clicking in Taarika mind…

Taarika POV:Ye Shreya ko kya hua means Adi ke liye kehte hi baith gayii kahin isse sab kuch yaad …..Nahii Taarika zyada umeeden mat lagaa mujhe confirm hona chahiye….

Taarika:Shreya ye lo khaana….

Shreya with half plate she is not able to eat more…..

Shreya:Dr Taarika ab bas main aur nahii kha sakti sorry lekin ab ghar chalna hoga….

Taarika:Its ok koi baat nahii tum ghar jaao Aunty pareshan hongi…

Shreya is about to go…..But Taarika hears a voice familiar to her and she pulls Shreya to other room…

Taarika:Shreya jab tak Nivedita jaati nahii please yahii rehna ok aur Adi ko dekhte rehna main bas 10 minute mein aayi….

Daya opens the door…..Nivedita enters to their house….

Nivedita:Hello Daya Sir vo main yahaan se guzar rahii thi to socha aapse milte jaaon….

Daya:Haan haan aao aao baitho…..

Daya makes her sit …

Nivedita:Abhijeet Sir main aap sab ko apne birthday party ka invitation dene aayi hoon…

Daya POV:Ab iske birthday bhi jaana hoga kya musibat hain makhi ki tarah chipak gayii hain….Ab kya karoon….Kya karega Daya acting carry on kar nahii to bas sab khatm ho jaayega…..

Daya:Acha kab hain tumhaara birthday…

Nivedita:Ek hafte baad…..

Abhijeet:Aao Dinner karo….

Taarika:Koi zaroorat nahii hain card dene aayi thin a de diya ab jaao yahaan se….

Abhijeet:Taarika kya keh rahii ho…..

Nivedita:No Sir main jaa hi rahii thi vaise maine baahar Shreya ki car dekhi…

Shreya:Haan main yahaan aayi thi kyun kya hua mujhse milna tha?

Duo and Taarika is shocked by her behaviour….

Nivedita:To tum aaj phir yahaan kahin phir se Adi ko le jaane….

Shreya:Nahii nahii vo aaj to kissi aur khaas kaam se aayi thi vaise tum yahaan mil gayii achaa rahaa mujhe apne birthday party mein invite nahii karogi…..

Nivedita:Tumhe ek chor ko….

Shreya:Right ek chor ko jo tumhara senior bhi hain agar tumhe yaad na ho to…**..**

Nivedita gives her card and starts going Shreya holds her wrist…..

Shreya:Vaise agar tumhari acting khatm ho gayii ho to hum ek baar baat kar sakte hain…..

Nivedita:Tumhe mujh se kya baat karni hain?

Shreya:No mistake mujhe tumse koi baat nahii karni baat to Purvi ko karni hain kyun Purvi?

Purvi comes from behind just comes and give her a tight slap….Everyone is shocked by her act….

Abhijeet:Kya hua purvi?

Rajat:Main bataata hoon Sir, Nivedita how dare you tumne mere bache ke baare mein pata lagaana chaha ki vo larka hain yaa larki…Kitni girri soch hain tumhaari …..Purvi ko vahaan help karne ke liye le gayii thi yaa…..

Nivedita:Sir vo maine nahii …..

Rajat:Jhoot mat bolo…..Usne mujhe tumhara sketch diya tha….Aur tumhara signature bhi hain….

Nivedita:Par Sir main vahaan nahii gayii thi main sach keh rahii hoon….

Purvi slaps her once more….

Purvi:Please Nivedita ab jhoot to mat bolo…

Nivedita runs to Daya's direction and hugs him…Shreya jealous by that…..

Shreya:Ab apni galti chupaane ki koshish kar rahii ho?

Nivedita:Nahii main nahii chupa rahii….Daya maine kuch nahii kiya zaroor iss Shreya ne kiya hoga…..Uss din yeh jaldi bhi chali gayii thin a main to shaadi mein thi vishwas na ho to confirm kar lo..

Shreya:What the hell main kyun tumhe karoongi?

Nivedita:Kyonki tum jalti ho Purvi se uske bache se…..

Purvi:Nivedita tum apni bakwaas band karo Shreya aisa kar hi nahii sakti

Shreya:Purvi maine kuch kiya hi nahii…..Daya vahaan phone kar ke confirm kariye,,,….

Daya calls and it would confirm that Nivedita attend the marriage ceremony at that day ….

Shreya:Lekin maine kuch nahii kiya…..

Rajat:Just shut up ek baat tum aur Shreya aap dono sun lo agar mujhe yeh pata chala ki yeh galti kiski hain main tum dono ko nahii chodunga…..Aur haan Shreya ko bachaane ki koi koshish nahii karega…..hum jis Shreya ki baat kar rahehain vo to ussi din mar gayii thi…..

Daya(Shouts):Rajat jabaan sambhal ke…..Shreya aisa nahii kar sakti….

Rajat:Acha to uss din yeh hospital mein kya kar rahii thi aur main pataa to lagaa ke rahoonga aur agar Shreya galat hain to main isse bhi nahii chodoonga…Chalo Purvi…..

Rajvi went from their house…..

Nivedita:daya main sach keh rahii hoon please mera vishwas karo yeh Shreya vishwas ke laayak nahii hain….

Daya console her and Shreya and Nivedita went to their house…..Daya at night comes to Shreya's room she s just sitting like a statue ….Daya goes and puts hand on her soulder….

Daya:Ye Nivedita bahut smart hain hum chaah ke bhi usse harra nahii pa rahe…..

Shreya:Bas Daya ab bahut ho gaya vo kiss had tak girr sakti hain means itna zyada main soch bhi nahii sakti usse main kabhi nahii chodungi Daya hum usse aisa sabak sikhaayenge ki uski naani bhi yaad rakhengi….

Daya:Haan Shreya usse uski galti ki sazza zaroor milegi….

Shreya:Daya mere paas ek plan hain bahut shauq hain na usse birthday banaane ka dekhna hamare plan ke chalet apne birthday ke din hi vo jail mein hongi…..

Daya:Shreya kahin jaldi mein hum kuch galat…..

Shreya:Daya ye jaldi nahii hain ab bahut ho gaya hain main aur ruk nahii sakti main usse sazza nahii doongi to ab uski galti ki sazza sahoongi bhi nahii aaj uski vajah se Rajat sir ne mujhe itna bola,….

Daya:Uss Rajat ko to main…

Shreya holds his hand …..

Shreya:Nahii Daya Rajat ki koi galti nahii hain vo bas vahii kar rahe jo sahii hain bas ab humein vo karna jo hum chaahte hain…

Daya:Chalo ab boring baat band karo tum theek ho na…..

Shreya:Haan Daya main theek hoon I am sorry vo main aap par bahut gussa ho gayii main aise chilla parii tum par…..

Daya:Its ok koi baat nahii hota hain mujhe samajhna chahiye ki agar tum Adi ki vajah se gusse mein mujhse baat kar sakti ho hug kar sakti ho to Adi ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti ho…

**FLASHBACK STARTS…**

**Its 7****th**** day at hospital….**

Daya comes to meet Shreya…..He puts his hand on her head…..Shreya winks her eyes…

Shreya:Kyun aaye ho Daya kyun aate ho yahaan mujhe tumse koi baat nahii karni?

Daya;Ek din to karogi ussi vishwas pe aata hoon aur maine jo galti ki hain uske saamne yeh sab kuch bhi nahii hain…Aur kam se kam tumhe meri chinta to hain main vahii dekh ke khush hoon…

Shreya turns her face at other side there is sudden knock at door…..Taarika enters….

Taarika:How are you Shreya?

Shreya closes her eyes so that she thinks that she is sleeping till now…Taarika sees Daya there and went to him….

Taarika:Kya hua Daya tum abhi yahaan kya kar rahe ho?Shreya uth jaati to?

Daya:Tum yahaan kya kar rahii ho Adi ko bukhaar hain tumhe uske paas hona chahiye na kahin uski tabiyat zyada kharaab ho gayii to?

After hearing Adi name Shreya is not able to control herself but still she try…

Taarika:Yaa I know that par maine socha Shreya se mil loon….

Suddenly her phone rings….

Taarika:Hello no maine aapse manna kiya tha to par main nahii please…The call is cut…(To Daya)Daya mujhe jaana hoga meeting hain…..Mujhe aur Nivedita ko bullaya hain please Daya tum ghar jaa ke Adi ka khayaal rakho please for me…..

Daya:Ok main jaa rahaa hoon tum chinta mat karo main hoon na…..

Taarika:Agar aaj Shreya theek hoti to koi mushkil nahii thi….I am sorry Daya aaj meri wajah se tum Shreya ke saath time spend nahii kar paaoge….

Daya:No its ok I'll manage….

Taarika went…..Shreya gets up her eyes are filled…As soon Daya came she hugs him tightly…..Daya does'nt understand the sudden change in her behaviour but tries to console her….

Daya:Kya hua Shreya?Tum chinta kyun kar rahii ho…Adi theek ho jaayega…

Shreya holds his collar tightly and just look into his eyes….

Shreya:How dare you?Mera bacha bimaar hain aur aapne mujhe bataana zaroori nahii samjha aaj tak aap ki har galti ko maine maaf kiya uska yeh silaa diya aapne mujhe haanboliye….

Daya:Shreya main tumhe bataane hi waala tha….

As Daya says anything more…..Suddenly Shreya saw Adi with Kevin Shreya just goes and takes Adi from his arms and kisses at his head cheeks…..

Shreya:Thank you so much Kevin Adi ko yahaan lane ke liye tum nahii jaante aaj tumne mere liye kya kiya hain?

Kevin:Maine to Daya Sir ka order follow kiya hain yeh plan to Daya sir ka tha jisse tum Adi ke saath time spend kar sako….I know Daya Sir se tum gussa ho its fine but still Shreya vo sach mein sab kuch theek karna chaahte hain aur tum chinta mat karo aaj Adi tumhare paas rahega Dr Taarika aur Nivedita pe hum nazar rakhe hain…

Shreya:Thanks Kevin…

With these words Kevin went….Shreya looks towards Daya first time with all those previous love…

Daya:Adi kitabiyat itni kharaab nahii thi vo to Taarika ko confuse karne ke liye maine aur Abhijeet ne garam towel lagaa diya tha….I am sorry for that…..

Shreya:Thank you Sir please I am sorry mujhe aap par chilaana nahii chahiye tha….

Daya:It's ok….

Shreya spends time with Adi and Daya tries to take advantage of the situation…

Daya:Shreya main vo tumse maafi…

Shreya:Daya sir I know ki aapko lagta hoga ki shaayad Adi ki wajah se main aapko maaf kar doongi nahii Its impossible haan ek umeed jaggi hain par main uspe bhi bharosa nahii karna chaahti….

Daya:Main jaanta hoon Shreya lekin main sirf yeh jaanna chaahta hoon ki aisa kya karoon ki tumhara vishwas paa sakoon please koi bhi baat bolo to….

Shreya:Please Daya…Mujhe uss baare mein koi baat nahii karni…Aur agar aapko kuch karna hain na to please jaa ke Adi ki dawaai le aayiye…

Daya wants to say more but he went as per her request….Suddenly his phone ring…

Shreya:Ye Daya bhi na phone yahii bhool gaye….Ab kya karoonkiska phone hain…..Oh no Acp Sir ab kya hua….Phone uthaati hoon…..

Acp:Hello Daya kahaan ho tum haan aur kuch khaaya ya nahii main manta hoon Shreya ke liye pareshan ho lekin aisa kab tak chalega na kuch khaate ho na raat mein sote ho….Dr ko tumhaari reports dikhaayi maine pataa hain kya aaya…Tumhe typhoid hone ke chances hain…..Ab sun bhi rahe ho…..

Shreya cuts the call…After 10 minutes Daya came as he enterhe saw Shreya roaming here and there….Daya goes to her….

Daya:Kya hua Shreya tum itni tension logi to kaise chalega rest karo koi kaam hain to bolo main kar doonga…

Shreya jerks his hand….And make him sit at near sofa….And comes with tiffin…

Shreya:Aap kar denge aap kya samajhte hain khud ko haan apna koi khayaal hain aapko pata hain typhoid ke chance dikh rahe hain and janaab hain ki meri sevaa mein yahaan ghoom rahe hain kuch khaaya bhi nahii….Bahut ziddi ho gaye ho…

She starts feeding him…..Daya has tears in his eyes he eats silently by the hope that she still cares for him…..After finishing lunch..

Shreya:Acha kiya mumma papa khaana le aaye nahii to aaj bhi aap bhooke rehte…Ab Adi ko leke jaaiye yahaan se….Nahii to koi aa jaayega….

Daya:Itna pyaar karti ho mujhse….

Shreya shocks by question…..

Shreya:Haan lekin shayad aap nahii….

Daya:Thanks kamse kam ye to maana chalta hoon bye…

Daya went with Adi…..

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

Shreya:Haan mujhe aaj bhi yaad hain main bahut khush thi uss din …

Daya:Main bhi….

Shreya:Lekin usse zyada uss din jab mujhe Nivedita ke baare mein pata chala tha….

Daya:Aur main tab jab tumne mujhe maaf kiya…..

Shreya:Hahaha dono ek hi din the …..

Daya:To hum dono bhi to ek hi hain…..

Shreya smiles…Daya kisses at her cheek and then at her stomach….

Daya:Good night Shreya and my little champ…..

Shreya:Daya kal hum apna plan execute karenge theek hainroo

Daya:Ok par ab so jaao maharani main Abhijeet ko ek baar call kar deta hoon….

Shreya:Theek hain….

Here at Abhirika room….Taarika comes to hall and calls someone….

Person:Hello! ABhijeet Sir…

Taarika:Rajat Abhi nahii main hoon vo mera phone charge nahii tha issliye Abhijeet se call karna para…

Rajat:Oh no its ok …

Taarika:Thanks Rajat mere plan ko execute karne mein madad karne ke liye aaj tum nahii hote to….

Rajat:Its Ok Taarika I can understand lekin in sab se kya faayda but still for you maine aaj yeh sab kar diya but please next time mujhse aisi hope mat rakhna…..Hope you understand what I mean to say…..

Taarika:Nahii nahii next time nahii kahoongi pakka…Thanks for help…..

Call is ended…

Taarika POV:I am sorry Rajat but jahaan tak main Nivedita ko jaanti hoon aaj ke incident ke baad vo kuch na kuch zaroor karegi and tab main usse range haath pakar loongi…..Sahii ki laraai aaj mujhe jhoot se larni para rahi hain par iski zaroorat hain….

Taarika goes and sees to Daya's room….

Taarika:Daya aaj bhi nahii hain ghar mein kya hua hain yeh kitna tension lega main kya karoon…

Suddenly Abhijeet phone rings…

Taarika:Daya ka phone poochti hoon kahaan pe hain?

She opens the call Daya without knowing who is at other side burst out….

Daya:Hello Abhijeet yaar aaj bhi main Shreya ke paas rahunga…Tum Taarika ko sambhal lena I promise main subah jaldi aa jaaunga…..I know hamara plan zaroori hain lekin mera mere bache ke saath rehna bhi zaroori hain na…

Taarika cuts the call…..She has mixed feeling even not knowing what is happening but now she is confirmed that Dareya are one and Shreya has't loss her memory…But still many questions running at her mind…

Taarika POV:Means Shreya theek hain par yeh sab chal kya raha hain pata lagaana padega means ek aur acting ab to main pataa laga ke rahoongi ki yeh ho kya rahaa hain…Shreya pregnant hain wow that's good news ab yahii news mujhe sachaai tak le jaayegi,…..

**Uff end this chapter tell me how was it sorry I am superlate but kaam k pressure tha next chapter or story will be after 31****st**** since I need a gap tab tak ke liye good bye and take care…**

**To aage kya hoga…Nivedita ka next plan kya hoga?Shreya Nivedita ko kaise phasaayegi ? Taarika sachaai tak kaise pahunchegi uff bahut saare sawaal hain but aapko answer ke liye wait karna hoga I am sorry for that…**


	13. Truth comes infront everyone

**Hey guys I am back here sorry for late update now your story is here please read and do review….Thanks who reviewed previous chapter thanks to:**

**Esha , Dareya 789 , Navkiran Kaur , DS fan , Sundas , Farjana Rehman , Shilpa Patte , Karishmaa , Raj , Shweta , Sapana Dehal , Princess Angelina Srija , Crazy for Purvi , Zoomra , Ritesh7 , Adk , Dareya chk , Pragati , Kattiy , Annanya Gautam…**

**Annanya Gautam:Next update of Kevi I promise…**

**Thanks to all guests and Silent readers….**

**Esha:Definitely my next story at love story will be based on Karvi I promise…**

**Dareya 789:Ab intezaar khatm hua**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes but check karna mujhe pasand agar zaroorat ho to bata dijiyega…**

**Now next chapter:**

Next morning everyone went to lab for a case discussion after discussing case when everyone stats going Taarika goes toShreya….

Taarika:Shreya tumhaari tabiyat kaisi hain?

Shreya:Main to theek hoon Dr Taarika kyun aap aisa kyun pooch rahii hain…

Taarika:Nahii mujhe laga aise hi….Vaise mujhe ek kaam mein tumhari help chahiye…

Shreya:Help kis cheez mein….

Taarika:Mujhe tumhara blood sample chahiye vo Adi ke kaaran means vo tum samajh rahi ho na….

Shreya:Adi ke liye…

Shreya POV:Adi ka aur mera blood group same hain koi kaam hoga de deti hoon kya hoga thora blood sample dene se…

Taarika:Kya soch rahii ho

Shreya:Haaan haan kyun nahii le lijiye…

Taarika takes the blood…

Shreya:Vaise kis kaam se blood chahiye aapko?

Taarika:Vo main yahaan sab ke saamne nahii bata sakti main tumhe coffee shop mein miloongi….

Shreya:Ok main pahunch jaaungi…..

Shreya now comes to Duo standing at other side…

Shreya:Abhijeet Sir vo mujhe JIJI ne bulaaya to kya main jaa sakti hoon…

Daya:Kya nahii Shreya vaise bhi jo hua….uske baad

Shreya:Daya jo hua usme unki kya galti hain haan please haan humara plan apni jagah hain main jiji ke saath jaaungi aur yeh main aapko bata rahii hoon pooch nahii rahii…

Abhijeet:Ok Shreya tum chali jaana ab bureau chale….

They went to bureau after case solved everyone gather for lunch….Rajat is standing there with the same fake anger….

Daya:Kya hua Rajat abhi bhi kal ki baat ke baare mein soch rahe ho dekho aisa kuch nahii hua hain na aur ek aur baat yeh sab jisne bhi kiya hain usse sazza main dunga main promise karta hoon please ab iss kaaran tum aise dukhi mat raho….

Abhijeet:Haan Rajat Purvi hamari behan jaisi hain uske saath aise karne waale ko uski galti ki sazza to hum bhi dilwaayenge lekin uske liye tumhe khush rehna hoga….

Rajat sees Nivedita nad Shreya standing at other side…

Rajat:Wah Daya Sir apni wife ko bachane ke liye yeh sab kar rahe hain aap haan main bahut ache se jaanta hoon aapko?

Daya:Rajat tum galat samajh rahe ho…

Taarika sees towards Shreya who does'nt give any reaction at wife's name by Rajat mouth…..Although she knows the truth but she knows such behaviour of her may make Nivedita to think about her hence she opens her mouth…

Taarika:Kya Rajat kya bole jaa rahe ho haan aur Daya apni wife ko kyun support karega yahaan uski wife kahaan se aa gayi?

Shreya:Daya Sir ki wife bhi hain?

Taarika smiles at other side by her quick improvement…

Taarika:Nahii nahii Shreya aisa isne kab kaha vo to muh se nikal gaya hoga…Hain na Rajat…

Rajat:Haan mera matlab hain ki Iss Nivedita aur Shreya ko bachane ki koshish kar rahe hain aap dono haan main ache se jaanta hoon aap dono ko….

Nivedita:Ek minute Mr Rajat tameez se pehli baat maine tumhari life mein koi problem nahii khari ki hain and main kya kya kar sakti hoon ye tum soch bhi nahii sakte aur rahii baat Shreya ki to jiske paas Character hi nahii hain vo kuch bhi kar sakta hain….

Taarika:Mind your language Nivedita bahut bol chuki ho tum agar ek shabd bhi meri behan ke khilaaf bola to…

Nivedita:Bola to kya karogi mera haan ek baari mein Papa(Dcp) se keh ke tum sab ko hatta sakti ho samjhi tum….And mujhpe ungli uthane se pehle se Daya Sir se pooch lo unhone khud Shreya ko….

Abhijeet:Nivedita ye vo sab discuss karne ka time nahii hain…

Voice:Sir bolne dijiye kya kaha tha Daya Sir ne Shreya ko…

Shreya:Bhai aap…

Sachin:Haan Shreya bolo Nivedita kya kaha tha Shreya ko Daya Sir ne jo tum meri behan pe itna ganad ilzaam lagaa rahii ho…

Taarika:Sachin please abhi nahii(in low tone so Sachin can hear it)Please Shreya ke khaatir abhi chup ho jaao…

Sachin stops and goes to Shreya….

Shreya:Bhai ye sab kya ho raha hain meri samajh mein kuch nahii aa raha….

She hugs him Sachin hugs her back and goes with her….

Rajat:Wah kya bahana hain ek yaad daasht kho chukka hain dusra dhamkiyan de raha hain….Ek baat aur Nivedita agar tumne galti ki hain to sazza tumhe hogi tum chaho yaa na chaaho…

Rajat goes from there by these words….

Nivedita POV:Iski zabban bahut lambi hain iska illaj to karna hi hoga jaan basti hain na apne bache mein ab dekh main kya karti hoon bas 5 din aur phir tujhe to main….

Nivedita goes from there…Rajat after half an hour went to lab…Salunke Sir is not there hence he went to talk Taarika…

Rajat:Ye kya kar rahi ho Taarika haan jab kissi ne report nikaali hi nahii to yeh sab ki kya zaroorat hain mere kaaran kitni problem ho rahii hain bechaari Shreya….Aur NIvedita ko bhi maine…

Taarika:One minute Rajat Nivedita sahi larki nahii hain yeh to main tumhe samjha sakti hoon so tumne jo usse kaha vo galat nahii tha…..Aur rahii baat Shreya ki to aaj sab theek ho jaayega…

Rajat:Par kaise?

Taarika:Koi hain jo meri poori help karega…

Rajat:Kaun?

Taarika:Ander aa jaaiye…

A well built man enters to lab his face expression tells how fearfully he is agreed to Taarika…

Rajat:Ye hamari madad karenge?

Taarika:Ji bilkul ab plan mera hoga execute ye karenge….Main Coffee shop mein jaa rahii hoon aap dono ko kya karna hain aapko message kar diya jaayega….

Taarika went to Coffee shop…Shreya is waiting for her there…

Taarika:Sorry main kahin late to nahii ho gayii…

Shreya:Nahii nahii main bhi abhi hi pahunchi thi…

Taarika:Ok vo mujhe na tumse pregnancy ko lekar baat karni thi…

Shreya(Shocked):Pregnancy ko lekar…

Taarika:Haan kyun tumhe kya hua haan…

Shreya:Nahii vo mera matlab hain ki aapko sab kaise pata chala..

Taarika:Arre mujhe to Abhijeet ne bataya aur Purvi ne bhi kyun tumhe nahii bataya inn dono ne…

Shreya:Kya Abhijeet Sir ne aur Purvi ne aapko bataya….Kahin Daya ne mera matlab hain Daya Sir ne bhi to…

Taarika:Daya ne bataya tabhi to Abhijeet ko pata chala ki Purvi pregnant hain 7 mahine pehle ki baat hain tum aaj kyun le ke baith gayii…

Shreya takes a relief but due to so much thinking she starts coughing badly….

Taarika:Arre tumhe kya hua lo paani piyo…

Shreya takes the water glass and drinks the water…

Shreya:Lekin aapne to kaha tha ki aapko Adi ke liye blood chahiye…

Taarika:Haan par…

Suddenly her phone rings…

Taarika:Daya ka phone mere mobile pe…

At Call…

Taarika:Hello Daya kya Accident ho gaya Daya ka what hum abhi pahuncte hain?

Shreya:What?Aap kya keh rahii hain Dr Taarika aise kaise possible Daya ka Accident vo theek to hain kahaan pe hain vo…

Taarika:Vo Sachin ke ghar ke paas hi kahin hain….Sachin ne hi phone kiya tha…

Shreya:What jaldi chaliye kahin Daya kuch ho gaya to mera kya hoga…

She runs to parking side tears starts rolling from her eyes….Taarika comes to her side puts her hand at her soulder…

Taarika:Chinta mat karo Daya ko kuch nahii hoga vo theek hoga…

Shreya:Kaise chinta na karoon apna khayaal kahaan rehta hain unhe idiot kahin ke mann to karta hain 4-5 thappad maaroon…

Taarika:Acha ab jaldi chalo…

Taarika and Shreya runs to Sachin's house….Shreya runs to Sachin's home…

Shreya:Daya Sir Daya Sir kahaan hain aap?

She start moving and suddenly struck with a man she turns and saw a man and tightly hugs him….

Shreya:Aap theek hain na pata hain main kitna darr gayii thi?

Person:Darr to main bhi gaya tha jab main restaurant ke baahar khara tha to kya zaroorat thi tumhe bhaag ke Sachin ke paas aane ki aisi haalat mein kuch ho jaata to…

Shreya:Kya Daya Sir aap kitni tension lete hain bekaar mein meri?

Daya:Acha tension na loon to kya karoon you are my priority…

Voice(Coughs):Yahii romance karenge aap dono haan?

Dareya seperates…

Shreya:Nahii Dr Taarika vo to main bas aise hi vaise aapko to phone aaya tha bhai ka haaan…

Sachin:Maine kab phone kiya haan…

Taarika:Nahii kiya par kya kare do pyaar karne waalon ko milaana tha to kya karti main koi option nahii tha…

Daya:Pyaar karne waale?

Voice:Haan Sir aap dono dekhiye milaa bhi diya?

Shreya:Rajat Sir aap bhi yahaan hain…

Rajat:Main hi nahii yahaan Purvi , Abhijeet Sir bhi hain…

Daya:Abhijeet tum yahaan…

Abhijeet:Haan vo yeh sab Taarika ka plan tha tumhe milaane ka…

Taarika:One minute Abhijeet milaaya unhe jaata hain jo bichadte hain unhe nahii jo sirf dikhaava karte hain kyun Shreya?

Shreya:Dikhaava?Aap kya keh rahii hain mere samajh nahii aa raha…

Taarika:Abhi aa jaayega…Purvi Adi kahaan hain?

Purvi:Vo andar room mein so raha hain…

Taarika:Rajat laao usse yahaan…

Rajat:Lekin Taarika..

Taarika:Maine Kaha na Rajat…

Rajat has no option he brings Adi and gives to Taarika….Taarika comes to Shreya holds her hand and puts on Adi….

Taarika:Ab bolo kya sach mein tum sab kuch bhool chuki ho?

Daya:Ye kya bhadda mazzak hain Taarika?

Taarika:Daya ek minute main baat kar rahii hoon na…Bolo Shreya

Shreya has tears in her eyes she sees to Abhijeet and then Daya…

Taarika:Ro kyun rahii ho sach bolo main jawaabka intezaar kar rahii hoon tumhaari chupi nahii chahiye mujhe bolo(Shouts)Bolo

Shreya:Haan yaad hain mujhe sab yeh sab naatak tha sab naatak…

Rajat/Sachin:What?

Sachin:Naatak choti yeh sab naatak tha kya samajhti ho tu khud ko haan main hum sab kitna darr gaye the aur tum yeh sab maze ke liye kar rahii thi jaan naikal gayii thi meri…

Rajat:Aur nahii to kya hum log pichle 2 mahine se pareshan hain aur tum naatak kar rahii thi mazzak samjha hain kya yeh sab bolo?

Purvi:Rajat please Shreya ko kuch mat bolo vo bechaari to vaise hi bahut kuch she chuki hain please usne jo kiya vo…

Rajat:Matlab tum yeh sab jaanti thi…Vo aaansoo vo sab ek naatak tha…Wah kya plan hain itna bada dhoka…

Sachin went to Shreya and lifts his hand in order to slap her but Daya's hold that…

Daya:Sachin jo hua usme Shreya ki galti nahii hain issliye usse kuch mat kaho….

Taarika:Ek minute Rajat and Sachin please shaant ho jaao main tumhe sab bataoongi but please shaanti rakho…

Sachin:Leki yeh sab ho kya raha hain?

Taarika:Zyada to main nahii jaanti lekin haan ye sab naatak asli criminal tak pahunchne ke liye hain Shreya agar yeh sab nahii karti to abhi tak vo marr chuki hoti so isme uski koi galti nahii hain….

Sachin:Lekin aap log humein bhi to bol sakte the…

Daya:Uss waqt time nahii tha hum nahii bata paaye…

Rajat:I understand Sir sorry Sir vo main kuch zyada chilla padha…

Sachin:Sorry Shreya vo main…

Shreya:Nahii bhai aap bhi sahii hain main aapse gussa nahii hoon please maafi mat maangiye…

Daya:Lekin Abhijeet ek baat poochon tum mujhe yahaan kyun laaye?

Abhijeet:Tumhari bhabhi ke kehne par…

Shreya:Matlab…

Taarika:Kya matlab Shreya ab kya sirf tumhe haq hain humare naye mehmaan ke saath rehne ka…

Sachin:Naya mehmaan matlab?

Shreya blushes…

Taarika:Ab Shreya tum bologi ya main boloon…

Rajat:Bolo na Taarika….

Taarika:Sachin tum Mama banne waale ho aur Rajat tum phupha…

Sachin:Mama ….What?

Rajat:Par yeh sab hua kab?

Abhijeet:Humari anniversary ki date par?

Dareya:What?...Tumhe/Aapko kaise pata?

Abhijeet:Kyun meri wife doctor hain tumhare kaaran meri anniversary kharaab hui aur tum dono so bad….

Taarika:Shreya tumhaari conceive karne ki date humari anniversary ki date hi hain….Tumhae blood sample se pata lagaya maine….Reports normal hain koi problem ki baat nahii hain

Shreya:Thank god main to darr rahii thi….Vaise sorry Abhijeet Sir mere kaaran aapki anniversary kharaab ho gayii?

Abhijeet:Nahii nahii Shreya main to mazzak kar raha tha Taarika ne mujhse yeh sab karne ko kaha tha to main manna nahi kar paaya…

Sachin:Vo sab theek hain Sir lekin aap log kis criminal ki baat kar arhe hain meri behan ke aankhon mein aansoon lane waale har insaan ko main zinda nahii chodunga…

Rajat:Aur kaun Nivedita hi hogi?

Sachin:Nivedita par vo kyun karegi yeh sab?

Shreya:Kyon ki vo Daya se pyaar karti hain?

Sachin:What?Aur tu yeh jaan ke bhi chup thi…..Aur subah vo kya keh rahii thi Daya Sir ne tere character par kab sawaal kiye?

Shreya:Bhai vo to aise hi keh rahii thi aise hi…

Daya:Shreya please ab jhut nahii meri galti ab sabke saamne aani chahiye….Aur aaj main sab ko sach sach sab bata dooga please Shreya ab aur nahii…

Shreya:Lekin bhai please Daya hum baad mein…

Daya:Shreya please…

**So end this chapter here only ab main kya karoon suspense to banta hain na to beech mein hi rokna padha vaise aapko story kaise lagi how was Taarika's plan?Please Review and tell me about it…**

**To aage kya hoga Kya karega Sachin Daya ka jab sachaai jaanega to?Ab sab Nivedita ka kya karenge aur abhi tak to yeh bhi pata nahii chala Shreya ne Daya ko maaf kaise kiya?Bahut suspense kuch ke jawaab to next chapter mein mil hi jaayenge chinta mat kariye bas wait kariye for my next update….Tab tak ke liye bye**

**Thanks for reading…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading previous chapter and for reviewing it thanks to:**

**Rishab , Shilpa Patte , Nisha , Shweta , Raveena Negi , Priya , Raj , Krittika , Dareya789 , Ninadkdm , Dareya chk , Zoomra , kattiy , Sapana Dehal…..**

**Cracresta:Glad to see a new reader…**

**Anoushka Jaina:Its ok yaar aap exam de dijiye phir review kar dijiyega all the best for your exams…**

**Xyz:Lets see aisa hota hain yaa nahii…**

**Duo Angel:Its ok yaar welcome back…**

**Karishma:Aap late nahii hain yaar on time…**

**Khushi Mehta:Take care yaar get well soon…**

**Thanks to all guests and silent readers…Bahut kam reviews aa rahe hain yaar main apne kayii readers kho chuki hoon bahut dukh hota hain dekh ke yaar and if aap log story padhte hain please review yaar chahe kamiya hi nikaaliye but please do review….**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes if any….**

**Now next chapter…**

Daya:Sachin Nivedita ne humare beech mein ek problem create kar di thi…Aur ussi kaaran maine Shreya ko bahut kuch sunna diya tha….

Sachin:Sir kaisi problem?

Daya told him the incident in which by photograph how he makes Shreya outside of his house at night without taking anyone's advice…

Sachin:What the hell aapne meri behan ko raat mein ghar se baahar nikaal diya yeh bhi nahii socha ki woh raat mein kaha jaayegi….

Daya:I am sorry Sachin main jaanta hoon kit um mere kaaran bahut hurt hue ho lekin uss waqt main pagal ho gaya tha….

Sachin holds Dayas collar is about to beat him but Shreya's hold his hand….

Sachin:Chor mera haath Shreya iss aadmi ne jo kiya hain uski sazza to isse milni hi chahiye…

Shreya:Haan milni chahiye lekin inhone jiske saath kiya hain usse aapko koi haq nahii banta bhai mere Pati pe haath uthaane ka…

Daya looks towards Shreya having tears at her eyes…Abhijeet holds Sachin's hand….

Abhijeet:Bolne do usse Sachin please….

Sachin:To aage aapne kya kya kiya yeh bhi bol dijiye…

Daya tells him everything about Shreya's accident and then how he tries to make Shreya happy once again…

Taarika:Daya main soch bhi nahii sakti ki tum kabhi aisa kar sakte ho…Itna karne ke baad bhi Shreya tumhe maaf kaise kar sakti hain….Yeh samajhna mushkil hain…

Shreya:Kyun JIJI kya galat kiya Daya ne jo aap log unhe itna sunna rahe hain jo hua vo samay ke kaaran hua hain….

Rajat:To aage kya hua jo tum maan gayii Shreya…

**FLASHBACK STARTS…**

It is eighth day in hospital…Daya came to hospital room at night…

Sm:Dawaai to le lo Shreya…

Shreya:Mera mann nahii hain maa please abhi aap jaaiye…

Sm:Main nahii jaa rahi doctor ne bola hain ki agar tu apni dawaai time pe nahii legi to teri sehat pe asar padega….

Shreya:Maa mera mann nahii hain na please jaaiye…

Daya:Maa main khila deta hoon aap jaa ke rest kariye main hoon na yahaan…

Sm:Tumhari baat maan le to hi theek hain aur kissi ki to sunti nahii hain…

Daya smiles…Sm went from there he moves towards Shreya…

Daya puts his hand at Shreya's hand…She jerks it…

Daya:Shreya main tumhe ek important baat batane aaya hoon…

He sees her she does'nt give attention to him hence he continues…

Daya:Shreya main subah doctor Renu se mila tha vahii doctor jinhone tumhara abortion check kiya tha….Unse pata chala ki uss waqt main behosh alcohol ke kaaran nahii balki ek chemical ke kaaran tha means humara bacha kahin na kahin kissi saajish ka shikaar hua tha…

Daya looks towards her she does'nt give Attention hence he leaves that topic for sometime…

Daya:Shreya lo dawaai le lo phir main chala jaaunga tumhe pareshan nahii karunga I promise….

Shreya:Aapko promise karke todne ki bahut puraani aadat hain issliye please promise na kare to acha hain and aapke haath se khaane se acha main mar jaaon…

Daya:Shreya kya mar jaaon mar jaaon laga rakha hain tum mujhse gussa ho na to mujhpe chilaao apni health kharaab karne mein kyun juti hui ho?

Shreya:Main kuch bhi karoon aapka kya jaata hain aap to khush hain na aur aapko farq hi kahaan padhta hain kissi cheez se…

Daya:Farq padhta hain tabhi bol rahaa hoon….

Shreya:Farq padhta to yahaan aake jhuti kahani nahii banate mera bacha aapki kartoot ke kaaran marra tha na ki…

This time Daya cant control himself…

Daya:What do you mean by mera bacha vo humara bacha tha Shreya aur tum soch bhi kaise sakti ho ki main apne bache ko maarunga….

Shreya:Main sirf soch rahii hoon aapne to kiya tha aapke kaaran hi aaj main itni dukhi hoon aapko to kuch nahii hua par mera to sab kuch khatm ho gaya na…

Daya holds her soulders tightly….

Daya:Mujhe kuch nahii hua matlab madam he is my child also….Aur taqleef mujhe bhi ho rahii thi sirf tumhe nahii tumhare liye to sab the par mere liye koi nahii main kiske paas jata madam…

Shreya looks towards his eyes at verge of crying….

Daya:Tumne bhi mujhe khud se durr kar diya yeh nahii socha ki main kaise jeeyoonga…Maine shaq nahii kiya tha aap par madam balki vo saari yaadein jo mujhe andar hi andar kha rahii thi vahii tumpe chilla baitha….Lekin ye baatein tumhe samajh nahii aayengi kyonki tum aur kuch sunna hi nahii chaahti…

Daya leaves her and moves from the room…Shreya is seated there crying Daya is at outside crying badly…

**At background…**

_**Main teri aankhon mein rehta hoon haan**_

_**Rehta hoon tujhe pata na chale**_

_**Tere har pal mein guzra hoon haan**_

_**Guzra hoon koi aisi khata na kare**_

_**Kare to phir kya kare tere bina kaise jiye**_

_**Aankhon mein pyaar liye bolon kahan kahaan phire…**_

**Next Day **

It is ninth day of Shreya's at hospital….Daya comes to see Shreya at that morning….As he enters he hears her talking with someone…

Shreya:Nahii main theek hoon bas thora sa dard ho raha hain aap chinta mat kariye haan haan mummy theek hain aap jaaiye main hoon na yahaan….

She cuts the call…

Daya:Kahaan gayii hain maa?

Shreya:Vo meri maa hain kahin bhi jaao aapko usse kya?

Daya:Shreya I know that lekin kahaan gayii hain issliye pooch raha hoon ki kahin koi problem naa ho…

Shreya:Koi problem nahii hain aap chinta mat lijiye…

Daya:Theek hain mat bataao main nahii poochoonga….Kal ghar chal ke bata dena…

Shreya:Kaun se ghar Sir kiske ghar?

Daya:Humare ghar Shreya kal tumhe chutti mil jaayegi Dr se baat ho gayii hain meri…

Shreya:Agar chutti mil bhi jaayegi tab bhi mujhe aapke saath kahin nahii jaana samjhe aap….

Daya:Shreya par tum meri baat sunti kyun nahii ho…

Suddenly his phone rings…

Daya:What?Acha main abhi pahunchta hoon haan bas 10 minute…Shreya vo mujhe jaana hoga tum breakfast kar lena….

Shreya:Aap nahii kehte tab bhi kar leti

Daya:Ok main chalta hoon…

Daya went from there….After 3 hours her father mother enters to her ward she saw his fathers hand bleeding hence comes to floor…

Shreya:Kya hua Papa aap theek to hain na…

Sf:Haan beta tumhe bolke dawaai ke liye to wahaan gaye the lekin wahaan dange ho rahe the aur issi kaaran chot lag gayii…

Sm:Vo to bhala ho ki sahii waqt pe Daya wahaan pahuch gaya nahii to aaj pata nahii kya hota…

Shreya:Daya ab kahaan hain?

Sf:Pata nahii usske chaati pe ek aadmi ne chaaku maara tha ghayal hain par pata nahii kahaan hoga vo?

Shreya:Acha aap log baithiye main dekhti hoon unhe…

Sm:Tu kahaan jaa rahii hain…

Shreya:Maa mera jaana zaroori hain…

Shreya by these words comes outside as she is paasing she hears Kevin laughing by holding phone she went to his side…

Kevin:Haan Sir plan work out kar raha hain Shreya shayad aapse milne hospital ke peeche waale forest mein pahunchti hi hogi haan Sir main usse message kar deta hoon vahaan Sir aap apne upar khoon chirak lena phir dekhna Shreya kaise aapko do minute mein maaf kar deti hain…

Shreya in anger hears to his whole conversation now she is not able to control her anger….For her this time Daya has crossed all of his limits…

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

Sachin:Itna sab karne ke baad Sir aapne yeh plan banaya tha meri behan ke liye Sir aaj sharm aa rahii hain ki maine aapse apni behan ki shaadi karwaayi…

Taarika:Had hoti hain Daya itna bada dhoka main kabhi soch bhi nahii sakti…

Abhijeet:Yeh sab tumne Kevin ke saath plan kiya tha na…

Daya:Haan uss waqt aur kuch samajh hi nahii aa raha tha mujhe to main kya karta…

Sachin:Zehar kha lete meri behan ko aapse chutkaara to milta…

Shreya:Bhai please ek aur shabd Daya ke khilaaf nahii aap jab tak sab kuch naa jaan lijiye bhagwaan ke liye chup rahiye…

**FLASHBACK STARTS…**

Shreya reaches to the desired place….Daya has planned all thing like he discussed with Kevin….

Shreya saw blood at Daya's hand…She runs to him….

Shreya:Kya hua Daya aap theek to hain itni chot kaise aayi?

Shreya POV:Ek baar sach bol dijiye Sir ek baar please….

Daya:Aaah Shreya aah khoon….

Shreya:Daya itna khoon nikal raha hain abhi doctor ko bulaati hoon…

Daya:Nahii uski zaroorat nahii hain…

Shreya:Aise kaise nahii hain itna khoon nikal raha hain…Agar aapko kuch ho gaya to…Vaise one minute aapko kuch kyun hoga nakli blood se kissi ko aaj tak kuch hua hain…

Daya(shocks by her comment):Shreya vo…

Shreya:Kya Shreya vo haan 10 din pehle aapki biwi zindagi aur maut ke beech mein jujh rahii thi aur aaj aap usse yahaan tak bhagwa ke laaye jisse uske saamne ye naatak kar sake…Had hoti hain Daya mujhe bataiye aapki kitni galti ko main maaf karoon boliye….

Daya looks towards her suddenly he saw a big black snake coming to her foot direction…

Daya:Shreya hato vahaan se…

Shreya:Kyun hatoon haan aap phir se mere saath naatak kare vishwaas ghaat kare….Daya abhi tak mare kyun nahii kahin mera intezaar to nahii kar rahe the ki main aaon aur mujhe dekh kar aap bhagwaan ke paas jaaye….

Daya's whole attention at snake…As soon he caught him Snake just bites at Shreya's feet…

Shreya:Aaah…..

Daya:Shreya?

Shreya comes to floor….her head starts spinning badly…Daya holds her head…

Daya:Shreya aankhen band mat karna nahii to kuch bhi ho jaayega main abhi tumhe hospital le chalta hoon…

Meanwhile Daya's phone rings…

Daya:Kevin yahaan jaldi aao Shreya ko saap ne kaat liya hain please jaldi aao…

Shreya:Aaah bahut dard ho raha hain Daya…

Her eyes stars closing…Daya puts his hand at her head…

Daya:Shreya please himmat rakho main kuch karta hoon ….

He slightly puts his mouth at her feetand starts putting off the poison…After 2-3 minutes Shreya starts getting consciousness….She saw Daya's mouth full of blood but still he is trying his best…After 10 minutes he falls at ground…

Shreya:Daya Daya…

And she also closes her eyes…After 1 hour when Shreya got consciousness she saw Kevin standing…

Shreya:Kevin Daya kahaan hain ab kaise hain?

She holds his hand which he throws off…

Kevin:Theek hain zehar nikaalne ke kaaran thori kamzori hain shayad 2-3 ghante mein hosh aa jaaye…

Shreya:Mujhe Daya ke paas jaana hain…

Kevin:Iss haalat mein Shreya abhi nahii thori derr mein chale jaana…

Shreya:Please Kevin main vaise hi Daya ko bahut bol chuki hoon please mera vahaan jaana zaroori hain…

Kevin:Ok par araam se…

Shreya comes to Daya's room… Daya is lying there….Shreya holds his hand and sits there….After 2 hours Daya got consciousness…

Shreya is holding his hand and crying badly….

_**Khaffa to hum bhi hain tum bhi**_

_**Humein pata na chale**_

_**judaai ka mujhe gam bhi hain**_

_**koi aisi khata na kare**_

_**kare to phir kya kare tere bina kaise jiye**_

_**aankhon mein pyaar liye bolon kahaan kahaan phire**_

_**sajni paas bulaao na ki dil aaj tuta hain aaj tuta hain**_

_**ki saajan maan jao na ki vo aaj rutha hain koi usse manaao na manaao na….**_

Daya wipes her tears…

Daya:Main theek hoon Shreya tum theek ho?

Shreya sees towards his face a smile crept at her face…

Shreya:Main bhi theek hoon aap ab theek ho na…

Daya:Haan…I am sorry Shreya mujhe jhoot bol ke tumhe wahaan nahii bulaana chahiye tha….

Shreya puts her hand at his lips…

Shreya:Nahii Daya galti meri thi main hi tumpe chila rahii thi bekaar mein,….Bacha hum dono ka gaya tha hum dono ko ek dusre ki zaroorat thi sirf mujhe nahii Daya I am sorry main apna farz nahii nibha paayi….

Daya:Nahii Shreya maine to kal gusse mein bol diya tha…

Shreya:Sahii bola tha Daya agar aaj aapko kuch ho jaata na to main kabhi khud ko maaf nahii kar paati…

Daya:Shhh ab ro mat main theek hoon na…

Shreya:Theek kaise nahii hogi aapki sundar wife aapke liye prathna jo kar rahii thi…

Daya(smiles):Matlab meri wife ne mujhe maaf kar diya…

Shreya:Kab ka ab apne gusse ko hatta diya Daya…

Daya gets up and they both hugs each other…

_**Humein dil se bhulaao na**_

_**Tum paas aao na aao na…**_

_**Sajni paas bulaao na…**_

_**Sajni paas bulaao na ki dil aaj tuta hain tuta hain**_

_**Saajan maan jaao na…**_

Daya:Thanks Shreya…Mujhe maaf karne ko…Thank you so much…

Shreya:Welcome Daya ab mujhe chod ke mat jaana Daya bas please**…**

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

Sachin:Wah Shreya Daya sir ne ek baar teri jaan kya bachaai tue inhe maaf kar diya haan inhe to main abhi batata hoon…

He is about to harm Daya at head…But by mistake Shreya comes in between and got a small cut…

Shreya:Aaaah….….

Taarika:Araam se…

Sachin:Choti…

Taarika:Main abhi first aid box laati hoon and she goes and dressed her wound…

Purvi:Josh mein hosh mat khoiye Sachin Sir jisne galti ki hain humein apni poori taakat uspe ajmaani chahiye naa ki ek dusre mein….

Rajat:Sahii keh rahii hain Purvi Sachin tum please shaant ho jaao…

Sachin goes to Daya and whispers at his ears…

Sachin:Choti ne aapko maaf kar diya yeh aapki kismet thi lekin meri behan ke aankhon mein aansoon lane ki sazza main to aapko doonga hi aur dekhta hoon mujhe kaun rokta hain ek baar yeh Nivedita pakri jaaye phir main apni behan ko zindagi bhar apne paas rakhoonga par aapko nahii doonga I promise you sir…

By these words he went from there …..

Taarika:Yeh Sachin kahaan gaya?

Daya:Vo mujhse naraaz hain…

Taarika:Usse haq hain Daya lekin tum chinta mat karo ab main tumhare saath hoon…Sach kahoon to pehle bahut gussa thi kit um logon ne mujhe kuch kyun nahii bataya lekin ab lagta hain vahii sahii tha….

Rajat:Haan Daya Sir jo hua usse to hum theek nahii kar sakte lekin aane waale kal ko sambhal sakte hain…

Abhijeet:Aur Daya Sachin ki chinta mat karna sahii waqt aane mein usse bhi sab cheez ka ehsaas ho hi jaayega…

Taarika:Aur rahii baat Nivedita ki to usse to hum sab milke dekh lenge main usse uski galtiyon ki sazza to dilwa ke rahoongi…

Shreya puts her hand on her soulder…

Shreya:Main nahii hum…

Purvi:Aur nahii to kya hum sab milke uss ladki ko uski karni ki sazza dilwaayenge…

Daya:Abhi tak usne humari family ki taakat dekhi hi nahii hain hum sab jab ek ho jaayenge to uska kya harsh hoga vo iski kalpana bhi nahii kar sakti…

**So end this chapter here mere khayaal se itna kaafi hain aur likhne ki mere andar himmat nahii hain ab aap log bataiye kaisa laga yeh chapter DO REVIEW PLEASE…**

**Next Chapter:Contains some flashback scenes of Dareya private moment may be of their anniversary night…**

**To aage kya hoga Nivedita ka haal jaanne ke liye stay tuned and Do Review jitney reviews utni jaldi next chapter tab tak ke liye bye bye…**

**Thanks for reading…**


End file.
